Waltz: Never Alone
by Wicked Sick
Summary: On the run from lives that were never their own, they have only each other to help. Little do Luke and Natalia realize is that even without the Score to destroy them, the world still has claws to tear them apart... and from one another. Along the way a single person begins to stalk the two of them, someone with a shadow of their own.
1. Chapter 1: A Single Duty

Waltz: Never Alone By: Wicked Sick

I do not own the characters or the game. This story is a fanfic along with all the chapter that make it up. This fanfic is one of my own creation.

* * *

A/N- I took this story down once for reasons I won't bother you with, but for those who were getting into it, I am sorry. If you read the story the first time, I did not change anything to the plot since, but I did make a few alterations during then and now. In short, I pushed some things back and brought other things forward.

This story is centered _mostly_ around Luke and Natalia, the two couple I like enough to write this story about.

It has just about everything: humor, action, angst, etc. If you're looking for something like "sugar-coated-fluffy-candy-crap" you may be disappointed here, but you will find bits of it. That's not to say to this story is about "doom-and-gloom", but it will have some of that as well. For a Teen rating, I try to go for the "serious to enjoyable" range. After chapter six you'll get what I mean. And near the last thrid of the story, the plot will take a change in course. How? You'll see.

Enough out me, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1:** A Single Duty

==(**Name**) is the POV of that person. It also serves as a line break.==

(**Luke**)

The rain was strong.

Raindrops fell to the ground, making large splashes in the mud. It was as if the sky was weeping in the face of the sadness that it bore witness to below. The two young swordsmen, however, were anything but sad and completely ignorant of the crying sky. They stood apart from each other with only a few yards separating them, behind each of them stood a young woman. One of the females was standing,ready to fight, the other was barely able to keep on her feet.

"Give it up you dreck." Asch said, pointing his sword at Luke standing before him.

There was the sound of familiar hatred, the hatred for a replica that took everything from him. The former God-General was wearing his red and black colors, but this time with the House Fabre's emblem on the tassel. His long dark-red hair combed back, and with the rain soaking it, he really did appear as his moniker name describe him.

Luke was breathing heavily as he watched Asch carefully. He was exhausted beyond all hope. They both have been going at each other for several minutes since Asch found him and the girl behind him. Truthfully, it was Asch the Bloody that keep going at them; Luke was only defending her. He knew over the past two weeks that he could not draw out long fights with Asch.

It was a losing battle, even if all he was doing was just defending. Luke knew he could never give in, he had protect her no matter what. Not as long as the heartless eyes in his mind keep staring at him.

"Just leave us alone Asch." Luke spoke out in tried frustration. "We're not going back. How many times do I have tell you?"

"That's not for you to decide, _Replica!_" Asch spat. "I'm only taking Natalia back, you can just _DIE__!_" With that, he rushed at Luke and attacked.

There swords clashed and Luke trapped Asch's sword so he could not move it. They were in a brief stalemate and pushed at each other. Asch slowly pushed him back, Luke's feet trying to push the other away from Natalia, who was still disoriented from using her healing Artes on Luke moments ago. The muddy ground and Luke exhaustion were making it hard for him to put up a struggle. Asch's face, just a few inches from Luke's, had pure scorn reflected in it and his eyes burned with anger.

"I will take Natalia from you, and I will have my life back." He grunted.

"YOU WON'T TAKE HER!" Luke hollered and with a surge of pure will power, pushed his living reflection back away from Natalia.

"Go, Tear! I got this scrub!" Asch yelled out pushing back harder to halt Luke's advancement.

From around Asch's left the other young woman ran past them, heading for Natalia. Luke was struggling with Asch when he realized that Natalia was in danger. The former princess was still dazed from mental exhaustion and was prone to capture. Luke could never allow that no matter what.

Again he felt a surge of strength as he told himself that Asch was an obstacle that had to be removed. With their swords trapped, Luke violently push them up and Asch's weapon flew out of his hand and for a brief moment he was exposed. It was all Luke needed as he raised his right had to the others chest and gathered the needed fonons into his palm.

"**Raging Blast**!" Luke called out, and the Strike Arte attacked.

The Arte struck against Asch's chest and knocked him away with a yell of surprise. The attack was very weak, but Luke didn't waste a second to see what happened to his Original and ran after Tear.

The Oracle Knight was pulling at the still dazed Natalia, she was unaware that Luke was almost upon her. He stepped into a puddle of water that alerted the solider, and Tear spun around. Quick to throw one of her knives at him, Luke stopped in time to block the attack with the flat of his sword. When the knife bounced off, Tear followed up with a strike at his head with her staff. Again, Luke was struggling with opponent in close combat. But this was Tear he was against, and unlike Asch who had scorn, Tear had the coldest look in her eyes that Luke had ever seen.

They were looking directly at him.

"Tear," Luke pleaded. "I don't want to fight you."

"Quite!" Tear yelled, voice seething in hate. The tone was so strong it made the rain felt ice-cold. "I have a mission to kill you. And I _will_ see it through."

She wore a Locrian Uniform and had her hair pulled up to a bun, and a beret on her head. Luke knew this was the uniform of an Oracle solider, and though this was this first he had seen her wear it, he knew what it meant; Tear was doing what she was ordered.

"This is stupid. I said, I _don't_ want to fight you!" Luke grunted and pushed her away.

Tear jumped away swiftly and during mid-jump let loose another knife. It whistled past Luke's left cheek and cut the skin as it missed for the most part. Luke reeled back and put his right hand over the wound. It wasn't deep but blood flowed out, warming his hand against the cold of the rain. Tear landed on the ground before him, another knife ready. She would have attacked, but a flash of white and blue rushed up from her left and knocked her over causing Tear to yelp out in surprised as she fell in the mud.

Natalia stood in her spot where she tackled the other girl, then hobbled over to Luke's side. She swayed some but she looked better than she did moments ago.

"Luke, are you okay?" She asked with a tired voice.

Her blonde hair was a rumpled messed. Her once crisp looking white and blue outfit was tattered and frayed. There was old and new dirt stains that covered most of it. Luke was sure he was just as bad-looking as she was, but he had other things to worry about.

"I'm fine. Are you okay yourself? We need to get away, now!" Luke said as he reached for her hand.

Just before he could touch her fast approaching footsteps come up from behind him, and Luke turned on the spot and blocked an attack with his sword. Asch had a look of fury that could be seen through the cake of mud that covered his face. Asch attacked again in a hard three hit combo, but Luke was able to defend against it, while keeping the other away from Natalia. Asch retreated back a few feet when his attacks were stopped.

"Asch!" Natalia pleaded in fear. "Stop this at once! We don't want to fight with you."

"Natalia, this is not to be discussed anymore. I'm here to take you back to Baticul. You belong there, as you always have, not with this piece of trash." Asch told her motioning to Luke.

"You can't take her back," Luke yelled at the original. "If you take her, she'll die."

"Shut up!" Asch yelled. "You're the one who's going to kill her. You're a traitor and a dead man. If she stays with you she'll be killed as well. I'm taking her back."

"And you're an idiot!" Luke yelled even louder, almost to the point of screaming. "The King and our father... I mean the Duke, tried to kill her. Natalia's father tried to make her drink poison. _Poison_, Asch. The King himself called on knights to kill her when she tried to defend her identity. If she goes back to Baticul they _will _execute her."

Asch was silent for moment to consider the idea, but he was quick to speak when he found his answer. "That's no concern for you. I will take Natalia, and _I_ will protect her. The King, and _my_ father, will see the error they made." Asch then pointed his sword at Luke declaring him an enemy once again. "You just need to perish."

Luke shook his head. The images of the cold heartless eyes came up, and they steeled his resolve.

"And _I'll_ protect her from you!" Luke ran at Asch and was about to attack but a sharp whistle came followed by a shearing pain in his left shoulder.

"No!" Natalia screamed and ran for him, but Tear blocked her way.

"Don't get involved with this." Tear said.

Luke was quick to pull out the small knife Tear threw at him. He let it drop to the ground, and brought his sword up to block the attack from Asch, aimed for his head. Swords clashed again, and Asch tried to push down on his replica's sword. Luke used his right hand to hold the flat of the blade and keep the others weapon from coming down on him. The wound in his left shoulder was making his arm tremble from the pain and stress, causing Luke to lose strength to hold his sword up.

Another whistle came, and one more knife found its way in Luke's left thigh, causing him to drop on his knee. He couldn't let go his sword to pull the knife out or Asch will kill him. But if he couldn't do something about Tear and her knives, then she will kill him.

"Tear, stop this at once!" Natalia yelled out, and Luke heard the two girls struggle. He couldn't risk a look because it took all of his strength to keep Asch and his sword from killing him.

Asch put all of weight down on to his sword that drove Luke to both his knees, his left arm was about to give in; he was going to lose this fight and both of them knew it.

"How does it feel?" Asch whispered to Luke, in a low voice they could only hear. "How does it feel to have everything taken from you?" His dark-red bangs that fell over his face, did nothing to mask the intense anger he showed Luke.

"What?" Luke managed to choke out from his labored breathing.

"Your life, your home, family, and freedom." Asch said through gritted teeth. "Now your friends turn against you. How does it feel, Replica? Hurts like hell, huh? Well, this is how I felt for the last seven years."

"Is this what it's all about?" Luke asked grunting from the strain. "Are you still going to hate me for that? Master Van was the reason for all this, not me. I never had a life to call my own. So, ya, I know how you feel."

"No, you don't!" Asch yelled now. "You don't know, because you're not real. I'm taking everything back, including Natalia."

With that Asch push Luke's sword away opening him up for the kill. The sword left Luke's hand and he watched in fear at the attack that followed. And for a brief moment he felt the world stop and nothing mattered to him.

"**Fang Blade**!" Asch called, and his Strike Arte cut two long vertical gashes into Luke's chest.

Luke felt the fury of blinding pain and an overwhelming heat fill his body. All he saw was stars and felt a quick sensation of weightlessness before he landed on his back in the cold, muddy ground, his ears rang with deafening loudness from the pain. From the tearing pain in his chest, the dizziness in head, and the sudden chaos in his ears, Luke began to feel sleepy. He was sure he would pass out and never wake up again, but the screaming of Natalia's voice broke through and he kept his eyes opened.

"Luke!" Natalia screamed his name. "Luke, please get up!"

Feeling weak and his vision blurred, Luke tried to move and was able to stir in the mud. He turned his head to look over at his left only to see that Tear was holding back a hysterical Natalia trying to get to him. Luke felt like going to sleep, to just shut his eyes and forget about all the pain he felt for the last several months. Just for once to take the easy way out after the ugly truth he found out, and to escape the images of all the people he killed. But Natalia's pleas kept him from going away, it left him awake to see that he would keep his promise to protect her.

His vision clearing some, Luke felt the blood flowing from his chest and leg. Or was it the rain he felt? He didn't know. He found enough strength to try to move an arm and almost managed to raise himself on his right elbow but he felt the strength leave him and he fell back on the ground breathing in ragged, burning gasps of air.

"Still alive?" Asch's voice came. Luke looked at his feet and saw Asch was standing over him, the intense anger still in his eyes. "Your like a cockroach, but worse." He walked around Luke and pick up the cutlass and held it as he looked down at his replica. "Fine, have it your way. But, I won't be getting my shoes dirty stomping on you."

With that Asch reversed gripped the sword in his hands and raised it up over his head to deliver the final strike. Luke tried with all his power to move, yet the loss of blood and the weeks of exhaustion, long taking their toll on him, caused his body to fail to him.

Asch brought the sword down and would have stabbed Luke through the heart if not for a piercing voice. "Asch! _STOP!_" Natalia cried out.

It was so strong that Asch stopped and looked at the princess. "Don't stop me, Natalia. He needs to die."

"I'll go back with you." Natalia cried. This caused Asch to face her completely and he forgot about Luke for the moment. "I'll go back without a fight. But please, don't kill Luke. That's all I ask. So please, Asch, just spare him."

"No, Natalia." Tear said strongly, holding onto Natalia arm to keep her in place. "Asch is right, Luke has to die. He needs to pay for all those people he killed."

"We all know what he did at Akzeriuth. But it was all Van's doing; he just used Luke like he used all the other replicas. Don't kill Luke for that."

"It's not just that, Natalia, he killed others. He's like my brother-"

"Enough!" Asch barked out, cutting off Tear's words, he looked at Natalia with a hard gaze. "If I let him live, you'll come back with me?"

"Yes." Natalia said weakly, looking to the ground.

Asch thought for the moment and then turned to Luke, who listened to it all, raised the sword up and brought the tip down. Natalia screamed out but the sword was only stabbed into the ground next to Luke's face. "Your wounds are deep." Asch said in cold tone, glancing at Luke. "Even if I don't kill you now, you will in a while. Enjoy your last moments, those are Natalia's last gift for you."

Luke wanted to say something but his chest was too heavy to gather the amount of air needed to say a single word. He was only able to breathe to stay alive. He watched helplessly as Asch turned away to face Natalia and reached a hand out to her. "Let's go then, back to Baticul. The people there need you."

Natalia looked at Asch with a worried look. But after a few seconds she looked to Luke for an answer. Luke wanted to tell her not to go, to turn and run as fast, and as far as she can. But all he could do was stare back, he didn't even have the energy to shake his head, his body felt like the heaviest burden of metal in the world.

Natalia tried once more to approach Luke, but Asch blocked her way. "Forget him. He's going to die anyways."

Natalia looked at Luke once last time, a sorrowful look ached at her. She looked as if she wanted to say something but she didn't have the will to say it. Asch tried to grab her hand, but Natalia slapped it away with a strong backhand. "Don't touch me!" She hissed. She looked at Luke and spoke with a soft plea. "I'm sorry, Luke. Please don't die. Don't leave-"

"Let's go, now. Or I'll finish him off anyways." Asch warned.

Natalia shot him a nasty glare then gave one last look to Luke, one full of tears and sadness. Turning to face the Albiore II that landed near the clearing in the forest, she trudge towards it unassisted.

Asch started after her then gave Luke a side ways glance. "Your going to die, and that will be end of it. If you do live, then your on borrowed time, because I'll hunt you down. I can find you no matter what. After all, we _are_ connected. That's how I always found you." With that Asch walked away and followed after Natalia.

Tear came up to Luke then, standing right next to his damaged body. She knelt down and pulled the knife in his leg out, then stood back up. Luke stared up at her as she stared back, the intense, cold look of a solider glowed in the anger of her blue eyes. Luke wanted to say so much but he still couldn't speak, he just stare into the hate she bore down on him.

"I trusted you Luke." She started to say, her voice chilling as the rain and the glare in her eyes. "You told me you wanted to change. You said it right in front of my face, and you lied. You betrayed me like my brother." Her voice began crack, and Luke could swear he saw a tear fall down her cheek, but with all the rain streaking her face he couldn't tell.

"I should kill you now for what you did." Tear held up the knife, ready to finish Luke off. She just dropped it, letting it fall to the ground. "But it won't change a thing. Just like Van, killing you won't make the pain go away. So you can die, just like all the people you murdered. Just lay there and rot, alone and helpless." There was nothing in Tears voice then, she lost all emotion. She gave him one last long hateful glare then walked away.

Luke felt his emotions stir seeing the empty hate in Tears eyes. They where same as King Ingobert and Duke Fabre when everything went wrong. The empty look that scared Luke more than dying. The fear was so bad, Luke stirred and tried, on pure will alone, to move. All he was able to do was lift his head up and watch as the three walked away. Natalia was walking towards the airship by herself, with Asch and Tear flanking her sides, none of them looking back. Luke struggled to say something but only a horase crack in his voice came out, then his strength finally gave out as his head fell back.

Staring up at the gray clouds through the clearing in the forest, Luke's mind began to wonder.

The rain began to pick up and the heavy drops fell on his body in pounding force. It felt like stones to him, each drop was pushing him further into the mud, determine to bury him for good. Luke had the brief thought that it would be for the best, to be buried in the ground and be forgotten. But that was for only a fleeting moment, the cold eyes of two people, even in his dying state, refuse to let Luke go. They were cursing him to his grave, haunting him until the end.

_'Fitting end for me.'_ Luke thought.

The looks in his mind forced him to remember why he was hated, and why he was suppose to die, like the "piece of trash" Asch had always called him. In his fading mind, Luke was helpless from remembering what it was that drove him from his former life, the one that was never his from the start.


	2. Chapter 2: Heartless Eyes

Waltz: Never Alone

A/N- No dialog in this chapter. It also contains some 'unsettling' parts to it as well, but not in the terms of a M rating. Bits of the plot might not set with some of you or just prevent you from reading further. Just a fair warning.

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Heartless Eyes

Three months ago...

It happened when the war started, the lands began to fall as the Sephiroth Trees, that held them up, began to break down; it was Van's doing. So the team had to go to all the Passage Rings in attempt to lower the Outer Lands since it was impossible the keep them from falling. They had taken care of three of the Passage Rings, the last being in Mt. Roneal. It was this time that Jade proposed that they split up and convince to the leaders of the two fighting nations to put a stop to the war. It was best so both nations could prepare to deal with the miasma when the lands finally descended.

Luke, Tear, and Natalia agreed to go Baticul and speak with King Ingobert. Jade, Guy, Anise, and Ion would go to Grand Chokmah to speak with Emperor Peony. They split up at the ruins and Luke and his team headed for Chesedonia to get a boat that would take them to Baticul, or to Kaitzur if a direct route is impossible. But when they arrived at Chesedonia, Count Almandine was there, as well as Grand Maestro Mohs. Natalia tried to stop the Count from further military action since he was the commander of all the Kimlasca forces. But he was unable to follow her orders despite her position as the Princess.

When Luke asked why that was so, it was Mohs that had the answer. He stated that Natalia was fake a princess and that the real 'Natalia' died at birth. The three were aghast that the Maestro would make such a claim. But he made no further talk and told the Count to get back to dealing with the war efforts. The two left, leaving a stunned Luke and Natalia. Tear got them out of the shock and told them they had to get to Baticul, Mohs words could be dealt with later. They managed to get a boat ride to the capital of Kimlasca. Along the way there, Natalia took Mohs words seriously and Luke could see she was shaken up by the news. He didn't know what to make of it, all he could do was tell her that once they get to Baticul they both can ask her father directly. He assured Natalia that it was all lies, Mohs was just trying to rattle her nerves so she couldn't talk her father out stopping the war.

Natalia gather her wits after what he told her, and in a very rare display affection she hugged him and told him "thank you" for the kind words. After that, she was able to continue on as herself. When they got to Baticul and rushed to see the King himself, both were met with hostility. Castle guards were quick to capture Luke and Natalia, take their belongings and throw them down it the dungeon without a shred of loyalty to Natalia when she commanded them to escort her to her father. Placed in the castle dungeon, they were left there without word or reason.

Twice a day they were given food, rice and water, and nothing else. Each time Natalia tried to get the guards, that brought them their meal, to deliver a message to her father, but they always ignored her. After a week, she finally resorted to physically force them to listen and that was met with equal force as they knocked her away violently. Luke hollered at the guards to quit, only to have them to point their weapons at him, ready attack if he tried anything. After that, Natalia stopped trying and just cried for several days after.

Neither didn't know what was going on outside in the world, and in the long hours in the dungeon they wondered if the war was still going on and what Van was doing. During the second week, the two where surprised when the whole dungeon began to shake violently. It lasted for an hour before it settled, then for the rest of the day they both felt a kind of weightlessness, like they were on a lift that was going down faster than normal. Natalia had concluded that Jade and the others must have succeeded in lowering the lands as planned, which also meant that the war must have stopped as well. This brought a small bit of relief to them both. After that, the two began to wonder what was going to happen now. They spent another three weeks undisturbed by the guards.

Around the start of fifth week things took a turn.

A young man from the military, accompanied by two guards, came and started asking questions about Van and his whereabouts. The questions were directed at Luke at first, when he said he didn't know, the "Man" who was questioning was quick to have the guards beat Luke with their spears to make him answer. Natalia tried to stop them from beating on Luke, but that only lead the guards to beat her as well. When the Man couldn't get any information they left the cell, leaving the two nobles with new kind of pain. Natalia tried to use her healing Artes to tend their wounds, but she was quick to notice that she could barely gather enough Seventh Fonons to cast a spell. It took several castings to heal their wounds and by then her mind was to taxed to cast any more.

And it only got worse.

The person that questioned them came back often to ask more. And when the two still did not have the answers he was looking for, the beatings went on. This lasted for more uncounted weeks. Little by little, the two prisoners were slowly drained of their strength and will. The beatings only got worse and Natalia was unable to heal their wounds efficiently without passing out.

Luke, enraged by all this, could not figure out why the King would do this to his own daughter. Natalia tried, with all her resolve, to put up a brave front for Luke during the interrogations, but he knew deep down, she was being ripped apart at how her father was treating her. After so long of watching her suffer silently, Luke couldn't take it anymore and he swore to Natalia that he would protect her.

True to his word, the next time the Man and his cronies came to question them more, Luke told them off without thought on how they would react. The guards didn't wait for orders and descended on Natalia to attack her for his mouthing off. Luke got between them and fought back. Taking one of the spears from them, he completely thrashed them both, despite the fact they had armor on. The Man had a sword on him, he was quick to bare it in hand and attacked Luke. The Man looked to be a good sword fighter, but Luke was quick to beat him within an inch of his life; weeks of abuse returned to Natalia's tormentor. The guards posted outside the cell, came rushing into the room. When they spotted the three badly injured people they pointed their spears at Luke, ready to fight him.

Luke pointed his spear at the bloodied Man and told the new guards to take the injured out, or he would kill the hostage. The guards complied and carried out the their beaten comrades. When that was done, Luke told them to take the Man, as well as the message that he would longer submit to questions or beatings, him or Natalia. If they sent other people to try again, Luke warned he would fight back. When the guards took the damaged body out, Luke threw the spear down on the floor as the cell door closed, his body was shaking as Natalia stood by him trying to clam him down. After that no one came to their cell to ask them anything else, only to give them food.

Another week or so went by. Or, at least, the two of them thought, as they no longer had a sense of time, being trapped in the dungeon for so long.

Then one day, an unexpected person arrived, it was Guy. Luke and Natalia were glad to see him and started asking him many questions at once. Guy did not answer any of them as he tried to explain that he did not have long to speak since he was not suppose to be there. He quickly gave a brief explanation about what happened after the two were arrested almost two months ago.

Asch had taken over Luke's task of helping with lowering the Outer Lands with his own Hyperresonance. The former God-General was able to quell the war by speaking to King Ingobert, and that led the fighting to stop. After that, the lands were lowered and the Planet Storm, that powered the Sephiroth Trees, was stopped as well. Guy said something about the fonons in the world becoming less but didn't speak of it much. He went on to explain that after that, Asch and the others went after Van, who used fomicry to recreate a land mass called Elderant, built under the island city that was once Hod. There, Asch lead the team to defeat Van and the last of the God-Generals. After a large battle, Asch was able kill Van with Tear's Grand Fonic Hymn.

Using the Sword of Lorelei, he was then able to free Lorelei that was trapped in Van. And just before Asch released Lorelei back to fon belt, he used the power of the aggregate sentient and the Key of Lorelei to strengthen his Hyperresonance to get rid of the miasma under the planet's surface.

After that, the Score was no more, and the future that had been foretold was no longer going to happen. The freedom that Van wanted, and had committed so much crime for, finally came. Humans were free of the Score and could make their own future. But the damage the Commandant had done was terrible. Guy said despite the fact the war was over, there was still tension along the boarders. But everyone was doing there best to keep the peace.

But peace, even as unsettled as that, did not come without a price.

Guy then sadly informed that Anise and Ion had both passed away. The truth of this struck Luke and Natalia hard and they felt helpless after hearing it. Guy said that Ion was forced to read the Closing Score by Mohs, and his body was dying. Anise had tried to stop it but Sync had got to her and harmed her badly. Anise wounds were so bad that Tear could not heal her fast enough because of a group of replicas that Mohs created, hindered them, thus preventing Tear from casting healing spells in time. Just before Ion passed away, he used the last of his power to cure Tear of a sickness she had picked up from opening the Passage Rings, something about miasma polluting the fonons she absorbed.

Despite the pain of Ion and Anise's death, Luke pushed Guy for news on Natalia's and his captivity. Guy's attitude change serious as he was quick to explain that Mohs had found out about Natalia's birth.

The real princess had died as a still-birth and the Queen was in shock. The wet-nurse to the Queen had a plan; she had taken the newly born of her own daughter and switched it with the dead baby. Guy said the wet-nurse confessed this to Mohs and he used this to push the King to continue the war so the Score would stay on track. Ingobert had been unsure about it, even when the wet-nurse showed them where the real princess was buried. They found the remains but the King was still have having doubts.

Guy went on to explain that Mohs continued to warp Ingobert's mind about Natalia. Since Asch and the rest were busy running from Passage Ring to Passage Ring, Mohs was left free to persuade the King as he saw fit. When Asch found out, he had Mohs arrested at the first chance. But it was too late after Mohs put up the idea that Van had played a part in the real Natalia's death. And like Luke, the Commandant replaced the Princess with a "fake" to overthrow the royals of Kimlasca. King Ingobert was taken in by the lies, and that's why the two of them were held so long, without trial and for the interrogations; the King believed they both knew what Van was planning.

Guy finished his explanation then.

The news struck Natalia hard and it took all of her will power not to weep. Luke pushed down all of his own revulsion and asked what was going to happen to them now. Guy said that Tear and Jade were trying their hardest to undo the damage Mohs did. Asch was vocal as well, but only for Natalia's sake. That came as no surprise to Luke but he held no concern for that. Guy knew the Man, who was questioning them, had been given orders to apply any means to get information about Van.

Guy said he had to bribe the guards to get access the cell, and even so his time was short before someone found out. He looked over the beat up pair, and swore out at how they were treated. He said he would let the others know that they were fine, and before he left he handed them both as much gels as he could sneak in. With that, Guy left with a smile and was gone.

Luke and Natalia used the gels carefully, and they were able to heal most of the injuries that they sustained from the interrogations. Once they felt better they were able to confront the terrible news that Guy had just told them. The death of their friends was the hardest news on them both and Natalia was weeping when the news finally sunk in. Luke had held her close to comfort her and she absorbed his presence. Luke shed a few tears himself, the memories of the Fon Master and the Fon Master Guardian would never disappear as long as he lived.

It was a few days later when they were approached by the guards. Luke still had the spear, but the guards informed they were to escort the two of them to Natalia's room where they will wait to speak with the king. Luke discarded the spear knowing it would be useless, they would able to speak to Ingobert themselves and everything would be alright.

The two of them were escorted to the princess' room, and there they waited for the meeting. During the wait, Natalia was pacing her room, going over all she wanted to say to her father. Luke watched her with a sense of dread, he felt that something was wrong. Why did they have to wait in Natalia's room? Why couldn't they go straight to the king himself? These questions plagued his mind and his apprehension grew the longer they were made to wait.

After an hour, the door opened and Count Alpine, the adviser to the King, stepped in with a single knight who carried a tray with a bottle and two glasses. As they approached the two nobles, Luke thought something was wrong, yet said nothing. The last time he got ahead of himself, rushing things without thinking, lead to the destruction of Akzeriuth. He would not make the same mistake with Natalia.

Alpine spoke out then, declaring that the two of them were traitors to the Kingdom of Kimlasca. Both were deemed imposters to overthrow the throne, and villains for the destruction of Akzeriuth in order to start the war. All in accordance with Van's plan.

The words shocked both of them in silence but that paled in comparison when the Count had declared that the punishment would be death. The King had ordered it himself, and as an act of grace he allowed the two traitors to take their own lives painlessly with poison; the tray that was brought in by the knight. This news woke Luke up from his shock and Natalia was mute with horror. Before Luke could do anything, Tear's voice sang out and her Fonic Hymn put the Count and knight to sleep. Bursting into the room, Tear told the two of them to hurry out of the room. Luke grabbed Natalia's hand and pulled her along. They ran into the main foyer, passing many sleeping guards and knights. They meet up with Guy and they all decided it was dangerous for the two nobles to stay in Baticul, so the they worked together to free the two of them. Jade was in Malkuth trying to get a letter from Peony to vouch for the two accused and was not due back until later that evening. Asch was nowhere to be seen.

Three of them had started for the front entrance of the castle, but Natalia refused to go. She was determined to go talk with the King, with her father. There was quick squabble about leaving, Tear said they should all leave, and Guy was quite. Natalia ignored Tear, her plea was to Luke, her eyes looked into his and begged him to let her go. Luke didn't think twice, and letting go of Natalia's hand he ran ahead of her up to the throne room. He ran fast, grabbing a sword from a fallen guard along the way, as he rushed up the stairs as Natalia grabbed a bow and a quiver of arrows. Luke could sense that she was right behind him and he didn't break stride when he barreled through the door, bursting into the chamber.

There, on the throne, sat Ingobert surrounded by knights, and together they both ran up to him. Luke had no intention of threatening the King with the sword, but he felt it was needed. Natalia stopped ahead of him, and began to plea with her father that he was wrong to treat her so harshly. And that, no matter what, they were still family, even if they were not of the same blood. Luke watched as the conversation went on, or rather Natalia did,as her father just listened with an empty glare.

Luke knew the look Ingobert had all to well.

From the Oracle soldiers that try to kill him, to the people who looked down at him because he was a replica and the one that caused the death of the whole mining town; the look that said "you are not worth living". King Ingobert had the same look in his eyes and Natalia was his target.

Luke saw then that Ingobert would never view her as family again. The more Natalia had pleaded with her father, the angrier he got until he snapped out. He yelled at her, calling her a "fake daughter", and that _his_ Natalia died at birth. Cracking his crane to the ground, he commanded the knights at his side to kill them both. This struck Natalia hard and she wailed out for her father to stop. Luke acted out without thought, and he pulled Natalia away from the throne and out of the castle. He managed to get her out the throne room and down the stairs, even thought Natalia tried to make him go back. But there was no going back, as there was no place for them there now.

Down on the bottom floor, knights and guards gathered to block the two. Guy and Tear tried to make room for the two to escape but they were outnumbered. Asch was still gone, but Luke never gave any of that thought, he just rushed forward into the thick of soldiers and released a Beast Strike Arte and blew away all that stood in his way. From that opening he had a clear shot to the entrance and made a mad dash while Natalia made pleas for him to stop. But he didn't listen, Luke just lead her outside and ran for the elevator that went to the city grounds below. There was no one to stop them, so they both made it with no difficulty. Stopping only to wait for the elevator grate to open, they heard shouts coming form the castle and signal to warn the city below that something was wrong at the castle.

Guy managed to catch up with them, and told them both that Tear was stalling the knights as best she could. Luke just nodded quietly as Natalia was sniffling, she did not protest when she was led into the elevator. The ride down was quite, and when they reached the bottom, Guy was quick to take the lead. Luke followed as they made their way to the bridge that lead out of the city. But no sooner than the three entered the center plaza, soldiers came pouring out and they out numbered them by a fifty or more.

Guy split with the two of them without word, and Luke was alone with Natalia as the soldiers surrounded them, spears and swords ready to kill. Luke held up his sword and held his back to Natalia, ready to defend her the death. Natalia called his name from behind, sounding scared and confused as to why all this was happening.

Somebody walked through the throng of soldiers, it was Duke Fabre and he approached the two, alone and without fear. Luke was glad to see his father and lowered his sword to speak with him. But as soon as Luke saw the heartless glare his father had, he knew the Duke was there to kill him. Crimson fon Fabre drew his sword and attacked without pause and Luke deflected the attacks as best as he could. Natalia began to scream and she fought her uncle, with her bare hands, to get him away from Luke. Duke Fabre turned on Natalia in an instant and attacked her, even though she was helpless. He would have killed her if Luke had not rushed to his exposed side and cut a shallow wound. Then using a strong Raging Blast, Luke sent his father flying away from them into the soldiers.

Luke heard Tear cry out then, and looked around to see her up on walkway overlooking the whole event. She was reaching out for him, her voice beckoning. Luke felt a sadness about what he saw but there was nothing he could do.

The soldiers closed in and Luke drew Natalia near him to protect her. Guy came back, knocking away soldiers, making an opening and yelling for them to follow. Luke grabbed Natalia's hand and pulled her past the soldiers to followed after Guy, who was attacking any soldier that got in the way without killing them. Luke and Guy escorted and protected Natalia until they all reached the cable cars. There, Guy herded the other two into an empty car and hit the starter button on the control panel. Guy would have joined them but the soldiers had caught up and he held them back as the car pulled away from the platform.

Natalia cried out for Guy as he yelled out to Luke to protect her, and to destroy the controls on the other side. The ride was short, and Natalia was already a wreck by the time they got to the weapon factory. Luke got her out, and as Guy instructed, destroyed the controls for the cable car. Luke gave a brief prayer that Guy was alright before he began to lead Natalia through the factory. Since it was the second time he had gone through, he knew the way out of the place.

Along the way he destroyed any controls he thought would help pursuers. After an hour, they came to the end with only a few monsters to get in their way, which Luke dispatched with ease. Once the two climbed down the exit ladder and touched bare ground, the weight of it all finally crashed on Natalia and she fell to ground and wept to her fullest.

Luke had seen Natalia as an annoying and spoiled brat for most of his life. And he never found her nagging and constant rebukes, for his lack of manners and memory, any profit on his time. But he never knew her to be weak of will, and certainly not a crybaby. But after all that's happened he could not blame her for her reaction; if anything he wanted to cry as well.

Yet, Luke knew they had to run. Guy and Tear both more than likely became enemies of Baticul to help them escape, so Luke had no intention of wasting their efforts so he could cry. Placing his sword between his belt and pants and shouldering Natalia's bow, Luke picked her up and carried her away. He said nothing as Natalia wept, and she did not question his actions, only cried harder into his shoulder as he walked away from the crater wall that was Baticul.

From there on, they were outcast.


	3. Chapter 3: Strength of Will

Waltz: Never Alone

**Chapter 3: **Strength of Will

==(**Name**) is the POV of that person. It also serves as a line break. This is the last reminder, so please remember.==

(**Luke**)

The memories came back as Luke started to fade into a deep sleep. The abysmal hate in the eyes that made him remember; they refused to let him go. Even though they cursed him, they also told him it was not time for him to go, for he had a promise to keep. If he couldn't see it the end, the eyes that hated him would never allow him rest.

Luke coughed as he tried to find the strength to get up, but his body was just a mass of stone. His thoughts fought off the sleep that wanted to take him, but his body was not responding to the signals his brain giving it.

_'What can I do?'_ Luke thought in shame, _'What can I possibly do for her? Asch is right, I'm nothing but trash. I can't save a city or a single person. I never had the power to do any thing but flop around like a fish out of water, just making enough noise so others would remember that I was once alive.'_ Luke coughed up a bit of blood, the metallic taste heavy in his mouth. _'How pathetic of me.'_

Luke closed his eyes, and even there, he could still see the looks of King Ingobert and Duke Fabre. They refused to let him forget. Luke chuckled weakly at the irony; they condemned him to death but would not let him pass away. Luke opened his eyes again and doing everything he could he raised his left hand up slowly.

_'If I give up now, Natalia will face the same as I did. They'll destroy her with those looks.'_ Luke thought loudly. _'I have to protect Natalia. If I don't, then I lied to her, just like I did to Tear. I won't do it!'_

Luke's mind was fervent as he used all of his will and strength to lift up his arm. He knew if he could not lift up a single limb, then he could nothing to safeguard Natalia from the death that would claim her. He had no reason to think that lifting up his arm would make any difference, but it was something, and it was better that just dying without trying. Luke grunted with great strain to raise his arm, and after what seemed like a long time, his hand was out to the sky.

_'Lorelei,'_ Luke pleaded, tears stinging his eyes. _'I don't know if you can he me, but please help. I just need the strength to help her. You may not care, but just don't let Natalia die. Don't let her suffer like I have, because I'm a replica. She's innocent of that fate. I can't let her share my fate. Please.'_ He begged.

At first, there was nothing for Luke to hear. But slowly, the familiar feeling of the headaches he always had, came back and the broken voice of Lorelei came to him for a moment. "_One who shares...was always there for you...Hyperresonance..._"

The voice was gone before Luke could make it all out. But the living form of the Seventh Fonon, Lorelei, said he had Hyperresonance. Luke had no idea how that power could help, he rarely used it. Tear had been helping him on how to control bodily fonon intake to control the power but they never got far into it. He learned what he could so that another Akzeriuth tragedy would happen by his hands.

But how could Hyperresonance help now? It was only to destroy, not to save. Yet Luke remembered one thing all of his friends had told him; no matter the power, it only works the way the user wishes it. Luke played it in his mind over and over, but he still had no idea how it could work now. He wanted was to save Natalia, not kill her.

"Screw it!" Luke coughed out, tried of doubting himself. He was going to save her, replica or not.

He concentrated on his body, and opened all of his fon slots by force, just as Tear had taught him when using Hyperresonance. Keeping his hand in the air, Luke focused his gathering of fonons into his body. There was not enough fonons to do much, so he just pushed it harder and in response his power started to expand and energy began to crackle all over his body.

The cold rain disappeared quickly and a warm feeling washed over him. The cuts that he bore, and dying from, burned hotly for a few seconds before they stopped. To him, it felt like they were gone completely. Luke did not know what was happening but he felt all of his strength return, and more.

The rain had stopped and all around there was steam coming up from the ground. Luke allowed his Hyperresonance to run its course, he knew it was working. Looking up at the rain clouds once more, Luke closed his hand that was raised, he was able to hold the power to save Natalia and that was all he needed.

It was time to keep his promise.

Opening the hand again, Luke yelled out and slammed the palm down on the dry ground. Power raged out as the ground trembled and he jumped to his feet, grabbing his sword in the act.

(**Natalia**)

As they walked to the airship, Natalia was feeling her life had no meaning. It never did, when she faced the truth of it all. Every thing she learned about her birth made her sick, in mind and body. She believed her father would listen to her, she begged Luke to let her go, and he did. But it was all in vain. Her father only looked at her like he never knew her and she was not worth his time. She had been desperate to make him see the life they had, yet all that did was make the King order his knights to kill Luke and her both. Like common mice in a barn that threatened to spread sickness, the two of them were only to be stomped on and killed.

All of her actions at the castle only lead to more sorrow. Guy had stayed behind to give them a chance to escape and he may dead for it. Now Tear was an enemy that wanted to kill Luke for no reason, and that made her Natalia's enemy as well. She once considered Tear a friend, but the Oracle soldier was now someone who wanted Luke dead. Even after she gave Natalia her word back a Yulia City...

Then there was Asch.

He always showed the most hate for Luke than anybody. But then, why not? Luke took everything from Asch: his name, family, position, wealth, home, everything, even Natalia herself. Or, so Asch believed. Natalia herself never gave up on him, even after she found out the truth about him and Luke. She had still loved the boy who proposed to her years ago, in the promise they made. She always wavered in the act to speak to him about her feelings. Natalia thought Asch needed some time to realize that she still accepted him. But during that time Asch never tried to see into her feelings, he just grew to hate Luke more.

After all that they been through, even now, Luke fon Fabre, _this_ Luke, was no longer the boy she once knew. It shattered her heart to think it was so, but the truth was he been withdrawn to her. Asch was angry at Luke, even though Luke was never the source of his loss, Asch just shoved all of the hate onto him. Natalia knew the 'old' Luke was never like this, nor acted as petty. But just like the life she once knew, he changed.

Because of her lack of courage to speak to Asch sooner, Luke had paid the price with his life. Luke protected her from a shattered promise made by two broken people.

Natalia walked slowly to the airship, its ramp opened up for them to enter. Her body was laden with exhaustion from the weeks of running, lack of decent sleep and adequate food. She was constantly on the verge of passing out from using her healing Artes too much. There was little Seventh Fonons in the air and the mental pall was more than she had ever been trained to handle. Natalia took her time to get there, she felt like stalling for no reason, it was just her way to get back at the two that was escorting her. She need not to act the part as the heavy rain weighed her down, clothes and all.

"Natalia, let me help." Tear offered, as she tried to take an arm to help.

"Don't you dare." Natalia snapped as she slapped the hand away.

"I'm sorry," Tear said, hurt from the rejection. "I didn't want fight you."

Natalia stopped and saw a great chance to stall even longer, and to get something off of her chest as well. "Help me? What kind of act is this suppose to be? If you wanted to help, you should have stopped Asch from trying to kill Luke. This whole thing was a sick joke."

Tear stopped as well to looked at Natalia, a hard glare in her eyes. "Call it what you want. But it had to be done. He was going to die one way the other: Asch, me, or a squad of soldiers. Luke had to be stopped before he killed more people." Her voice was determined that she spoke only truth.

"You make me sick, Tear." Natalia spat, making the other take a step back in a hurt gesture. "You said you believed in Luke, we all did. We watched him changed for the better, and Luke _was_ doing his best, Tear. But now all of sudden, you decided he has to die for no reason but a mistake that was never really his fault. You people make me want to vomit. You just continue to blame Luke for Akzeriuth after forgiving him. I never should have asked you to- "

"No, wait! It's not that-"

"Forget it, I don't want to hear it from you!" Natalia shouted at Tear. "Just forget that we were ever friends. I want nothing to do people who just blame others for events they had no power over because the one responsible is gone."

"That's not fair-" Tear yelled angrily but was cut off again.

"No it's _not_, Tear!" Natalia yelled even louder. "Your just blaming Luke. He saved me from being executed by my father and his, he tried to help save all of Auldrant. Now he's a criminal. And for what? Being a replica? For living a lie? Trying to be human?" Natalia turned those questions to Asch, who was listening without word. "If that was the case then you may as well kill me as well, because I am much like him."

"Shut up, Natalia!" Asch barked. "You don't know what you're saying. Your still Natalia, the princess of Kimlasca-Lanveldear. The people there need you. You have a life and propose. Don't think less of yourself by thinking your like that reject."

Natalia laughed at his words, it was mocking and mirthless. "Oh, Asch what a fool you are." Natalia said with a playful scorn. "You think the people of Baticul really need me? They are stronger than you think as a kingdom. Maybe it's the nobles and royalty that are not needed. But then, what does it mean to me? My name and position was never my own; _just_ like Luke."

Asch took a step forward in anger, but he stopped and looked at Natalia with a neutral gaze. "What happen to you Natalia? What made you change like this?"

"I can ask you the same." Natalia countered.

Asch closed his eyes and didn't say word. _This_ was always his reaction when she tried to get him to talk about the thing that happen to him, or why he was so reclusive with their conversations. Deep down, Natalia still wanted him to speak to her, to make her believe that she could trust him again.

Yet, as always, he would not speak to her. She no longer cared to hear what he had to say, even if he did decide to talk now.

"Natalia let's go, okay." Tear said calmly. "You need to recover. Let's just leave this place." She tried once more to offer a helping hand to Natalia, and it was slapped away even harder than the first time.

"I said _don't_ touch me!" Natalia yelled, in feral voice. At this time the rain stopped and the air began to dry, like it was being evaporated. Natalia noticed it first but the other two did not catch on yet.

"Forget it, Tear." Asch said to her. "Let her lick her wounds. Once we get back and she gets plenty of sleep, Natalia will get herself together." Then he turned to Natalia. "The last three months have been hard on you, I should have noticed Mohs was-" Asch was talking to her when he grew alert to something.

The air was sucked dry of all the moisture and there was steam coming from the ground. There was no heat to be felt or humidity to soak them either. Natalia couldn't figure it out, but the low number of fonons in the air were gone, all that was left was air and a slight dry chill.

Suddenly, a tremor in the ground be felt and she turned in the direction where Luke was left to die. It was not from intuition, but her trust for him, that told her it was all Luke's doing.

"What the hell!" Asch exclaimed, as he looked over at Luke. "What is he doing?"

Luke yelled out and he was on his feet with a jump. He took his sword out of the ground with his left hand as ran straight for Asch like a bat out of hell. Natalia felt a profound relief to see Luke was alive, though she could not understand how he was able to move after taking all those heavy wounds. In fact, she saw that the cut and holes were gone, the only thing that was left of them were blood soak cuts in his clothing.

"You piece of filth." Asch called out to him as he drew his sword out. "You just don't want to die quietly, huh?"

Luke was upon Asch and there swords clashed with a resounding ring that shook the air. Tear ran to go help Asch, her knife ready and her expression that of a cold soldier once more. Tear ignored Natalia as she ran by her, going for Luke. Natalia felt her heart skip once knowing was Luke was well, but she quickly composed herself, the fighting was starting again. She had to help him this time, it was not just about her being protected, she had to do something for him as well.

Still weak, Natalia hobbled slowly back to where she dropped her bow on the ground. "I don't know what I can do, but I won't let Luke do it alone this time." She assured herself.

(**Luke**)

Luke ran up to Asch and cut a wide vertical slash. It would have Asch him cleanly in half if he had not blocked it with his sword. But then again, Luke did not really try to kill him. The attack was heavy and it pushed Asch back some, the power Luke felt made it easy to move and his sword was light as feather. Tear ran up them and a knife was thrown at him. Luke swatted at the projectile and it harmlessly flew away, Asch used that moment to launch a counter and slashed at his throat.

A lazy swing upward knocked the other sword off course, causing Asch's attack to fail, but he tried again with another as Tear timed his attack with a second knife. Luke didn't think, he drew a semi-circle in the ground before him. The Arcane Arte he used evolved into something else with the power he now had, and a completely different mind-set on how it was used.

"**Dragon Shield**!" He called out.

That instant, a large ring of silver light spread out from his feet, it spread out in a seven-foot radius, the fonic glyph showing to make the arte possible. Asch and Tear's attack were blocked. Asch's sword struck the silver wall and was repelled, the knife just bounced off of it in mid-air. Luke finished the arte and held his fighting stance, watching the other two.

When both saw the shield, they looked stunned and did not attack further. Asch was the first break his shock and pointed at the replica with his left hand. "You bastard!" He held contempt in his voice. "That was the Guardian Field technique Master Van taught us. How did you change it to that?"

Luke did not say anything, he just looked at the other two with determination. "Forget it Asch," Tear said out loud. "Where is he getting the fonons? It should be impossible to use such an arte at full strength."

"How did you get up replica?" Asch asked Luke, calm anger in his voice. "I hacked you up with fatal wounds, you should have died. So why are you still alive?"

"Leave." Was Luke's only response.

"What?"

"I said, leave." Luke said again and then made his point more obvious. "Just get back on the airship and leaves us."

When he saw that Natalia had gotten away from the other moments ago he felt relief and he relaxed his stance, but not his Hyperresonance. It was still drawing power for him and he didn't want it stop, not until Asch and Tear left. He just wanted them to go away, killing them was the last thing he ever wanted. But if needed, Natalia's life will always come first. A grim choice, one that left a bad taste in his mouth just thinking about, but one he would willing live with.

"You take me for a fool?" Asch snarled, readying his sword.

"If you don't, then yes."

"Enough of this." Asch yelled and rushed Luke with a flurry of sword strikes.

They engaged in a fierce combat, the sound of swords clashed. Luke parried and counter with heavy strikes that pushed and knocked Asch off-balance more than once. This made a lot of openings that he could have used to attack Asch, but he never took them, he just wanted to drive Asch away. Asch saw this as well, and it only made him more furious and his attacks only got harder. Tear was off to the side and for the brief glances he could spare, Luke saw that she looked hesitant. What ever it was, he did not question it; at least he didn't have to fight her as well.

Asch quit the assault and took a jump back and released an Arcane Arte of his own. "**Devil's Inferno**!" He yelled. A flame circled around him as he plunged his sword into the ground. Fire erupted all around him, burning anything within its range. Or at least, it should have.

Luke just ran straight into it.

The fire was weak as the heat was like standing near a hot stove from a safe distance. He did not get burned, nor his clothes, and this action caught Asch by surprise and he was completely open to an attack. But instead of sword or Artes, Luke just hit Asch with his right fist in the side of the head.

"Damn!" Asch swore out loud reeling from the attack. Luke did not follow-up with another. "How the hell are you doing all this?"

"Who cares, just leave us alone. I'm not going fight a worthless battle." Luke told him.

"That's what you would like." Asch yelled, then attack again with his sword. A sharp whistle shot past Luke, one stronger than Tear throwing a knife, and Asch yelled out as he grabbed his shoulder. An arrow was protruding out between his finger as he tried to stop the blood coming out. "Natalia?" He looked past Luke in disbelief.

Luke looked over his shoulder to see that Natalia had her bow in hand, another arrow notched and ready. He felt relieved, knowing she was alright. This distraction, however, coast him and Asch struck at that moment as he thrust his sword at Luke's heart. Luke was able to raise his own in time to push it away, but the tip still bit into flesh as it sunk into his left shoulder. Luke yelled out as the pain was cruel, the sword stopped when it struck bone. Asch pulled his sword out quickly and Luke dropped his own and snatched the others wrist out of pure fury. The pain was unbearable, but like Asch did with Natalia distraction, Luke did the same with his wound.

Asch tried to free his sword hand but Luke's grip was iron. With a hard twist Luke forced his original to drop his sword and tightened his grip more. The pain in his shoulder felt weaker, but he ignored it.

"What the hell are you?" Asch had a look of disbelief looking to the wound he caused.

"I said I'm not going to fight you Asch. Why can't you just get it through your head?" Luke asked the question, ignoring Asch's.

"Because I have to kill you." Asch grunted as he tried to get free, using his other hand to pry off Luke's. "I _will _kill you and take Natalia back, all by force. That's why I won't quit. I'll take everything back by my strength alone, something you can never have, _Replica_."

"You really are stupid." Luke said with pity, letting him go.

"I don't want your pity!" Asch yelled and was quick to pick up his sword and try to attack Luke again but Natalia got in the way.

She stood between the two of them without any fear. Luke held his position for the moment, he knew she had something to say to Asch. "That's enough Asch, I'm not going back. So just go, and leave us alone." She commanded him.

Asch looked surprised by her words, but he broke his stupor and looked, near mad, with rage. "Shut up, Natalia! That piece of garbage tricked you into thinking that. I'm ending it now!" Asch tried to get by her, but Natalia tried again to reason with him but he shoved her, more like batted her, out of his way. Natalia gave a yelp of surprise as she fell over on her side.

Luke needed no invitation, and attacked him for harming Natalia. Asch was ready for the attack, he was not however, ready for the conviction behind it. Luke swung his sword so hard it knocked the others clear out of his hands. Luke followed with strong punch to Asch's side then grabbed him by the collar of his uniform with both hands, after dropping his cutlass. Holding the dazed Asch up, Luke gather his anger, then slammed his forehead into Asch's temple. The headbutt was strong enough to make Asch limp, taking most of the fight out of him as well.

Asch looked dazed yet when he spoke he sounded drunk and weak, but no less angry than usual. "You...reject...the hell are getting this power?"

Luke released his right hand, using his left to continue holding up Asch, and began to gathered fonons. "The question you should really ask is 'what I'm going to do with this power'. And here it is!" Luke gathered what he needed, focusing into his right hand, he released another Strike Arte and shoved it to the victim's chest. "**Wild Blast**!"

The Arte that was once Raging Blast, came out stronger than he remembered, and it sent Asch flying further than the original Strike Arte. Asch was blown away from Luke and slammed into the side of the Albiore, leaving a dent after falling to the ground. Luke picked up his sword and ran to Natalia. She was just getting herself up looking distraught.

"I thought I could talk him out of it, but I guess he's not the 'Luke' I remember." Natalia said to Luke as he helped her up. "I was fool to think so."

"None of that matters." Luke said quickly and handed her some gels. "I took these off Asch when punched him. Use them and then we can get the hell away from here."

Natalia didn't argue, she bit into them and swallowed the pieces. It would take a moment for them to take effect, so Luke stood up and watched for the others. Tear was already near the Albiore using her Fonic Hymn to heal Asch. To Luke's surprise, Tear had not interfered with his fight with Asch this time, but he did not dwell on it for long.

Asch was up already and staggering towards him and Natalia. Tear was trying to speak to him and block his path, but Asch pushed her out-of-the-way. He took a handful gels, that Luke didn't swipe in the thef, and gulped them down in one shot. Luke gritted his teeth, believing that his original was walking on insanity to keep going on like this.

"Damn it, this guy lost his mind." Luke swore under his breath.

Asch walked up to them, recovering fast from the gels he ate. With his hand out, Asch commanded, "Return to me." The sword that he had been using left the ground and flew right into his hand. Asch caught it as he continued to walk to them. Luke readied his cutlass, it was cracked and chipped badly now, if the fighting went on it would break and he would be in trouble then.

"I see now," Asch said, sneering, he stopped before the two, keeping his distance from Luke. "This must be the bright flare a candle breaths just before it dies. Your fighting on your death stir, and I overlooked that matter." Asch held up his sword in a defensive stance. "Tear, put him to sleep, I'll shield you."

"R-Right." Tear compiled with only a second of hesitation.

She began to sing and Luke could feel a drowsiness start to fill him. It was Tear's First Fonic Hymn that used the First Fonons to put living creatures to sleep. Of course, Tear's voice was beautiful as well, that alone was enough to put anyone to sleep, even him. So the combined effect was faster than just the Hymn alone.

"No." Luke cried out and tried to get to her before he was put to sleep.

Asch got in his way and attacked, Luke was able to defend against it but the sleepiness began to slow him down. He tried again and Asch blocked him again, but did not pursue when Luke backed away. He would get his chance after Tear's Hymn worked and Luke was unconscious.

Luke began to feel really tired. Even though his power was still working for him, giving him strength, it could not protect him from the Fonic Hymn. His knees started to get weak and just as he was about to drop, Natalia let another arrow fly from her bow. The arrow struck Tear's staff that she use to cast the Hymn, thus breaking the magic. Luke was able to shatter the drowsiness in him, but he was helpless to get to Natalia as Asch ran to her and swung his sword at her.

"Stay out this, Natalia!" Asch yelled and cut at her left arm and leg. Natalia cried in pain out as her blood seeped into her white outfit. She fell stumbled to the ground from the wounds, unable to run or use her bow. Asch yelled louder at her."Are you trying to help him kill us?"

Luke was already on Asch after the last word left his mouth, a hunter bringing down its prey.

Asch did not see it coming from behind when Luke drove a strong elbow into his right shoulder carrying the sword. He grunted and dropped his weapon as Luke turned him around, facing him again. It was time to end it.

"You went too far Asch!" Luke said angrily.

"My name is Luke fon Fabre. I'm the _real_ Luke! Don't call me Asch." He growled angrily, unable to put up any strong resistance because of the pain in his shoulder.

"Guess what, Asch," Luke said readying his attack. "Thanks to Tear, we're standing in a field of fonons of Shadow."

Asch scowled in confusion at first, but when he figured it out it was too late. "You can't control that technique."

Luke gathered the fonons and performed the Strike Arte only to have it augmented to a higher form of an Arcane Arte. "**Shadow Fury**!" He called out and kicked Asch off of his feet, grabbing his cutlass in the act.

The attack was flurry of sword cuts followed by kick that rose them higher and higher off the ground. Luke cut away at the dark seals that the Arte formed and cut them to caused great damage to the target, yet he controlled himself into missing Asch's vital points. When Luke reach the apex of the attack, he skipped the last three sword strikes and twisted himself to performed a heel drop, right on Asch's chest. They were already eight feet in the air at that point, so the impact caused Asch to hit the ground hard, with the sound of some bones breaking. Luke fell after Asch and brought his sword down upon him.

Natalia saw this and screamed for Luke not kill Asch. But when the sword came down it plunged into the intended target. It stuck out of the ground next to Asch's head. Luke was kneeling from completing the Arte and got to his feet taking the sword out the ground. Asch was badly wounded but, unlike how he left Luke, he was going to live.

"K-Kill me you d-dreck..." Asch uttered with a fading voice.

"Forget it." Luke said. "I never wanted to kill you. It was like Tear said, 'killing you won't solve anything'. And if did kill you, Natalia will hate me forever, so just piss off and leave us alone."

Asch tried to say something as his eyes fluttered for a few seconds, then he passed out. Luke only gave him a quick look over knowing Asch was wounded, but at least he'll live. He believed Asch's last thought was wishing he had died, rather than living in the shame of being defeated by a replica that took everything from him.

Forgetting about him, Luke went back to the person that mattered and found Natalia sitting up, holding her head and swaying. The cuts she took from Asch were gone and Luke knew she healed herself, and the mental strain was hounding her again.

He knelt down next to her and touched her arm. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Natalia sighed. "The gels were low quality, so they didn't help all that much. How's Asch, you didn't..." She trailed off looking at Luke with fear.

"No, I didn't kill him. But, I'm sure I killed his pride for not finishing him off." Luke informed as he helped Natalia up. As soon as their hands touched a strong shock came and Natalia pulled her hand back like his was hot metal.

"What was that?" She asked alarmed.

"I don't know but-ARRRGH" Luke shouted out in pain as a knife found itself in his lower back. He reached for it and pulled it out as he turned to see Tear throw another one. He jumped to the side and it missed.

Getting away from Natalia so she didn't get involved. Luke hobbled around Asch, watching Tear as she readied three more knives between her fingers. "I'm going to kill you Luke. Your murderous actions end here." With that she ran for Luke, the knives she held ready for the kill.

Luke knew talking to her was useless, for she had the resolve of the solider in her eyes. There was no compromising with her when she was like that, he didn't want to fight her but he had no choice. Tear ran up to him with speed that beat his and Asch's, but it was not as fast as the arrow that struck her. Tear gave a weak moan of pain, but did not cry out. She stopped just before Luke and slowly sank to her knees, the knives falling from her grasp. Luke tried to approach her but she hissed him to stay back as she pulled the arrow from her side.

Luke backed away and looked over at Natalia who had another arrow strung and pointed at Tear. Tear looked at Natalia in disbelief. "Why?" Was the only thing the solider said.

Natalia held her bow with shaking hands, as her arms were straining from exhaustion. "Because you're trying to kill Luke. I won't allow it." Natalia said with effort not to cry. "Heal your wounds and take Asch away, now. If you don't, I _will_ kill you Tear." There was no warning to it, just pure commitment in her words.

Tear looked at Natalia with sadness, but after a moment she looked at Luke. He just nodded his slowly and backed away to Natalia's side. Tear looked confused about the action then quickly tended her wound. Picking up Asch as best she could, Tear took him back to Albiore. Natalia had her bow pointed at Tear the whole time, her arms shaking with great effort. Luke was afraid that if he surprised her or did something, Natalia might let go too soon and kill Tear by accident, so he held his peace.

The Oracle solider dragged Asch up the ramp and opened the hatch. Form inside, Ginji came out and helped with the injured Asch. Once the two were inside, Tear was the last to go in, her hand over the healed wound from Natalia's arrow, she trudged inside without a backward glance. After the hatch closed and the ramp retracting, the Albiore's engines fired up and it lifted off.

Once it was off the ground Natalia released the arrow and it flew into the forest, harmlessly. She sunk to her knees, being worn out finally. Luke waited by her side and watched as the Albiore lifted off. As it started to climb, the side jets that lifted the ship up, died away and the Albiore fell some. Luke thought it was landing, but the jets fired again and the airship started to rise. But as it did, the jets died away completely.

Luke froze in fear thinking they were going to crash. Finally the jets blazed alive again, with full force, stopping the fall. From there, the ship flew off, southeast to Baticul. Once the sound of it was gone, Luke finally relaxed.

"What happened to the airship?" Natalia asked him. "It looked as if it was losing power?"

"I wouldn't know? Guy could have told you." Luke shook his head. Kneeling down next to Natalia he looked her over and saw no cuts or gashes. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you-" Natalia started but Luke cut her off.

"No, I mean it. Are you _really _hurt?" Luke asked again with a serious tone laced with fear.

Natalia shook her head. "I'm fine, Luke. I'm alive and well, thanks to you. So don't worry, I'm not going to disappear like a ghost."

"Thank god." Luke sighed with heavy relief and then he was finally able to let go of his power.

His body relaxed and his Hyperresonance stopped. As soon as it did, he screamed out as a wicked pain racked his body and he fell over and thrashed around in agony.

The rain stared again to fall once more.


	4. Chapter 4: A Warm Hand

Waltz: Never Alone

**Chapter 4: **A Warm Hand

(**Natalia**)

Natalia sat under the protective branches of the large oak that sheltered her from the rain, in her lap laid Luke's head. He was resting peacefully, his eyes closed, as she ran her finger through his damp hair. It had been over an hour since his fever broke, and almost two since he stopped thrashing around in pain.

After Tear took Asch and left in the Albiore, Luke had gone in wild pitch of pain after he checked to see if Natalia was harmed in any way. Natalia had watched in horror as Luke screamed in agony as the rain began to fall again. She tried to get to him, but he was failing around so much she couldn't approach without getting hit. Feeling so helpless, Natalia was on the verge of crying when Luke's episode quickly subsided and she was finally able to get to him.

When she was able to check him over, he had already passed out as well as burning up with a high fever. Natalia, a skilled healer, pulled him out of the rain and under the tree to cast both a healing and curing Arte. She knew it would not do much, but Luke's fever had to go down, yet she had no idea why he had a painful episode like he did. After using the Artes, she herself almost fainted but she willed herself to stay awake for Luke's sake. If they were both unconscious, Asch could capture them both unprepared, or monsters could attack them for a free meal.

Natalia forgot all about the fight and just did her best to keep Luke as comfortable as possible. The rain did not make things better, after the fever broke she felt his body shiver from the chill in the air. So, she removed her outer jacket and covered him with it. This left her a bit cold herself, so she held Luke close so she could stay warm and keep a close eye on him as well.

Natalia sighed, looking out into the forest for no reason. She was tired of all the trees, Luke and her have been hiding the forest east of Baticul since they left the city.

They wanted to leave the forest weeks ago but problems persisted and it was hard to leave the forest. Mostly it was because they could not traveled the road for fear of getting caught. Another reason was Asch had the Albiore and the forest provided cover. Since they had no money for food, which was fine since there were no towns east of the capital they had to forage for what they could, and drink from streams for water. It was a long walk also and the uneven ground was hard to traverse on foot. On top of it all, the monsters were numerous, they were weak, but they still slowed things up.

Natalia let her eyes wander around and soon she noticed something, two things actually. One was in the clearing, it was dull, but she could make out a gleam in the mud. She strained to see it, then remembered it was Asch's sword. She held the brief thought about going to see it, but then dropped the idea knowing Luke's condition was more important. The second thing that had caught her attention was the trees at the edge of the clearing. They seem to be lacking in color, rather they looked to be turning brown. It was strange to see that since it was spring and fall was too far off for the seasonal change. For them to shift colors so soon was rather odd.

Natalia mentally scolded herself for worrying about such things, believing she had been in the woods for too long. But it was precisely the fact that she had been in the forest for so long she was able to notice the change. Before she ever left the castle, going to Akzeriuth with the others, she never had-

Luke moaned some, breaking off Natalia's thoughts and she look down at him. He stirred for a moment then was still again. She stroked his hair for a bit more, then his eyes slowly opened. Natalia straightened up some, then spoke to him a calm voice. "Luke. Luke, are you awake?"

Luke closed his for a moment, like he was going back to sleep, then he opened them again. "Natalia..." He moaned softly.

"Yes, I'm here. It's okay, I'm fine." She assured him. She felt a light feeling in her chest to think that, even now, Luke was still thinking of her safety.

Luke blinked his eyes more trying to mentally wake up. When he finally did, his green eyes focused, and he spoke more normal while shifting his head to look around. "Where are we? What happened?"

"I had to pull you under a tree to keep you out of the rain. After Asch left, you suddenly lashed out in pain and I couldn't get to you. When you calmed down I dragged you here and healed you. You were running a high fever, fortunately it broke about an hour ago. You've been resting since." Natalia told him, stroking his hair trying to keep him calm.

Luke closed his eyes looking pained. Likely, he was remembering the pain he was going through, so she didn't ask about it. If he wanted to speak of it he will, and she could wait. "How are you feeling?" She asked, worried he was still in pain.

"I feel stiff as hell." Luke said as he tried to sit up but he fell back into her lap groaning.

Luke tried again, but Natalia held him in place. "Just rest for a little longer, you just woke up."

"If we had the time, I would, but we need to get moving. Asch is desperate to get to us and I don't want to be here when he gets back." Luke tried again to get up and again Natalia held him down.

"Don't be such an idiot, Luke." Natalia scolded him. "Asch took a very bad beating. Even with Tear, those wounds he had will take days to heal. I know, because my strongest Artes are barely enough to heal even simple cuts." Natalia soften up and spoke more soothingly. "So, we have time. Just rest some more."

"Fine," Luke grumbled, as she ran her hand through his hair still. After a few minutes Luke made a comment about it. "Is my hair such a mess? You combing with your fingers."

Natalia had done it for so long, she forgot that she was even doing it. Yet she saw no harm in it. "Oh, I'm sorry. Does it bother you?" She asked.

"N-No," Luke quickly corrected her. "I just didn't think you...well, I don't...I never seen you do such a thing. Mother did that, sometimes, when I got sick..." Luke trailed off at the though of his mother.

Natalia cupped Luke's face in her hand and made him look at her. "You may not remember, but when they brought to the Manor seven years ago, and we all thought you lost you memory, I use to do it for you quite a bit." Natalia told him remembering now why she was doing it without thought. "You acted like a scared child who never saw people. The doctors said it was basic human instinct that made you so fearful of every one. But, I guess it really was that you never have seen people before, after all you were just born shortly before." At the reminder that he was a replica, Luke try to avert his gaze. Natalia would not have it and turned his gaze back to her. "No, Luke, I didn't mean it like that. I was just saying you _were_ a scared little boy. I was the only one you would allow to approach you without yelling or attacking."

"I don't remember all that." Luke said looking a bit guilty.

"It doesn't matter. All I thought then, is that you had some special bond with me that you never forgot, even though we all believed you lost your memory. The fact that you never meet me was a shock when I found out about you...oh!" Natalia stopped herself realizing she was speaking off topic. "I'm sorry, I got side tracked. The thing was; I use to do this for you to calm you down. When you began to mature you seemed to care less for it, so after a while I stopped. I guess it was just habit that I did it now."

"Oh," Luke said looking a bit embarrassed. His face grew red some and Natalia though his fever returned, quickly she realized he was blushing. Luke was blushing. She hid a smile so as not to make him feel unconformable. "Well, I didn't complain," Luke started in a nervous tone that could be heard. "I was just wondering."

Natalia felt the lightness in her chest again and smiled a bit. She did not say anything else and let go of his face and continued to stroked his hair more.

(**Luke**)

Luke rested for another half hour, neither of them didn't say a thing as they just rested while listening to the rain fall. After that, Luke tried to get up again and he managed it on his own, he was still stiff and sore, but he did feel better. Much better than when he was wracked with the horrible pain that followed after he stopped using his Hyperresonance.

He pushed it out his mind, he was safe and most of all, Natalia was safe. Luke handed her back her vest jacket that she used to keep him warm. She only wore her long sleeve blouse under it and her slim form was easy to make out. He looked away when he notice that and tried his best to hide his redness. Then he remember resting his head in her lap and how she ran her fingers through his hair also, which only made it worse for him.

_'Damn,'_ Luke thought. _'What the hell I am thinking? This is Natalia; the most annoying chick in the world. But...it did feel good.'_ He had to admit that much.

In fact it was that act that woke him up, a gentle feeling that aroused him from sleep. And of course it was Natalia's face that he saw. Deep down, he remembered the first thought when he saw her; he believed it was an angle he saw.

"Ahhh." Luke gagged out loud and shook his head. He slapped his cheeks to get his head straight and concentrate on the important things, which _was_ Natalia. Luke slapped his face once more and the sting got the funny thoughts out of his head.

"Are you okay Luke?" Natalia asked concern. She finished putting her jacket on and looked up at him from her spot on the ground.

Luke turned around to face her and held out a hand to help her up. "Sure am." He grinned. "Now, let's get heck out of here."

"Of course." Natalia agreed and took his hand as he helped her up.

They walked back out into the clearing so Luke could retrieve his sword. He tried to pick up Asch's and it gave a strong shock when he touched it, like it was rejecting him, so they left it there. Natalia found her bow but decided to leave it as well, she had no arrows left anyways and the ones she could find were broken or no good. The bow was extra weight and so was her quiver, so she left that as well.

When they saw no other reason to stay, they headed north-west. Luke said they should try to find the road that lead to the desert, from there they could go to Chesedoina. He had no real plan after that, but all he knew was that had to get out of Kimlasca first. Once they do, it should be a bit safer, from there they could figure out a better plan of action.

They walked for the better part of the day. When they got hungry near evening they found a wild berry tree. But when they tried to eat the fruit it was rotten. Natalia pointed out something that he missed, the forest was changing colors. The leaves have already changed from bright green to shades of yellow and brown. He never gave it any thought before, but for some reason it disturbed him. The forest was green as always that morning but now it was changing. He guessed it might have something to do with lowering the lands, but he no proof of that possibility, so he just pushed it to the back of his mind.

Unable to eat the fruits, they went on as far as they could until night fell. Once the rain began to fall harder, they were very fortunate to find a large hole at the base of a tree that was big enough for them both. They took shelter there as the rain began to pour down in a heavy rainfall. They huddled together for the night and slept as best they could. The night was cold, and their hunger made it hard to fall asleep.

Luke was sitting against the back of the small burrow looking into the opening of the tree. It was too dark to see anything, no stars or moon lit the night. Natalia, next to him, was resting on his side, more like snuggling, to keep herself warm. She had been quite for a while and Luke thought she was asleep by now.

Yawning, he shifted into a more comfortable position as sleep was beckoning his eyes. Natalia stirred some and she did the same as she got more comfortable and leaning into him. Luke didn't feel the least bit embarrassed about it, Natalia had gone through so much in the last three months that she had little time to get any proper sleep. He was no worse for wear, but he knew had keep him self together for Natalia's sake. If anything happened to him, he could not be there for her. The idea was appalling and Luke didn't want to think that he wouldn't able to protect her.

He knew Natalia was a strong person and that truthfully she probably did not really need his protection. They idea scared him, but he had to look at the reality of it all; he was a wanted criminal, and one being hunted as well. While Natalia was labeled the same, she was less of the two evils. It was like Asch said; if she continued to go with Luke she would likely end up dead like him. But Luke knew that if Natalia went back to Baticul she would die also. Or, at least, that was what he believed. The truth was, _he_ was afraid to go back. He didn't want to see the looks that his father and the King had. He didn't want to be hated and killed.

Luke squirmed some and Natalia shifted as well.

Luke thought more about it and he began to think that maybe Natalia would be better off with Asch. _'I was so scared for her that I took her out of Baticul without thought. Of course, if I hadn't she would have died, we both would have. Maybe the King finally realized his mistake now. Asch is back where he belongs, and he's more of a noble than I'll ever be. He could persuade Uncle better than me. And the people of the city love Natalia, I don't think they would turn her away so easily because she's not of royal blood. Maybe she should go back, it would be safer than with me. But if she did, then I'll...'_ Luke didn't finish the thought. It made him feel uneasy to think that.

Yet, it was exactly _that_ idea that was eating away him the most.

Asch's words echoed in mind. Sure, Luke tells himself he will protect Natalia, but that does not mean he was meant to. The inferiority that always plagued Luke since he found out he was a Replica came back, and it made him question himself again. The disturbing thoughts caused him to shift uncomfortable again. Once he settled down, he tried to push the thoughts out only for the heartless eyes of Ingobert and the Duke to push their way in now. Luke sighed quietly at the curse he was leached with.

"Luke, what's wrong?" Natalia asked softly.

Luke flinched at the sudden question, he thought she was sleeping and didn't expect it. "Just trying to get into a better sleeping position." Luke lied, he was far from sleeping now.

Natalia was quite for a moment then she spoke again. "Your not a very good liar." She sighed, "Every time you fidget or can't sit still, it means your impatient or worried about something."

"What?" Luke was surprised she could tell that.

"Don't sound so shocked about it. After all, I help raised you, so I know all of your tell-tell signs. Jade is not the only one who can read you like a book. So, what's wrong?" Natalia asked again, her head was off his shoulder and he could feel her eyes on her even in the dark.

Luke sighed knowing he was not going to get out of this. He realized that sooner or later he would have to face the truth, not that he wanted too. But as he remembered he already lived one lie, there was no reason to live another. "I was thinking about what Asch said. About how much danger you'll be in staying with me."

Natalia completely lifted off Luke now and her voice rang out. "What's this!" Natalia yelled, it was deafening in the small shelter making his ears ring. "Are you thinking I should have gone back?"

"Natalia it's not that simple-"

"How is it not simple, Luke? You saved me numerous times and suddenly you think I was never in any danger." Natalia cut him off.

"No, it's not that." Luke said in apologetic tone. "It's just, you really shouldn't be with me. He was right; being with me is dangerous. I took you away from the castle out of fear that they would kill you like me, and I was right. But after that, I just lead you around this forest. I though I was still protecting, but now I'm not so sure."

"I see," Natalia said in a saddened voice. "Your still having doubts because you still think of yourself as a replica."

"That's part of it," Luke confessed. "But the other is that you really shouldn't be running around with me. I mean look at us; we're sleeping in a tree. You don't deserve that, at the least, I'm the one who should be going through this. But..." Luke trailed off.

"But what?" Natalia pushed him for an answer. Luke hesitated to say anything because he didn't want Natalia to hate him for it. Natalia seemed to sense this and she placed a hand on his cheek. "Please Luke, what is it? I already accepted you for who you are. We're both childhood friends and I need you to trust me like one. I promise that I won't judge you because you have doubts about yourself. If anything, I have my own doubts too."

Luke found the courage to say what was bothering him and told her. "The thing is... I'm afraid to let you go." This caused a small gasp from Natalia, but he went on. "I saw the looks in your father's eyes that day. It was something I know all too well, it was in the Duke's eyes as well. That's why I knew they were going to kill you. It wasn't fair that you had to suffer that kind of judgment, because of your birth and how Mohs twisted it. The way I saw, it was like me; your life was lie that you lived unknowing for others purpose, and then your just thrown away. And when you try to justify that you're not just trash, they try to dispose of you. I felt that you and I have too much in common, that's why I wanted to save you, to spare you from that cruelty."

Luke sighed loudly before continuing. "And that, of course, is why I'm afraid to let you go. If I was to lose you, I would be all alone. I'm not saying your like me, it's just that people have treated you like they do me, like your suddenly worth nothing. I really want to protect you, Natalia, I do. But if I keep you with me, you'll be in danger, which is the opposite of what I promised you, and yet I don't want to let you go. You see what it is that's eating at me? I want to do the right thing because I care about you, but I want to be selfish because I'm scared. Pretty messed up, huh? On top of it all, it makes me look like I'm just using you. That's been then the thing that's bothered me days after we left the castle. I'm sorry if I sound selfish, but that's how I feel." He finished his words feeling a mix of guilt, fear, and a sense of alleviation for getting it all off his mind.

Natalia was quite for a while, she was no longer leaning on his and the cold night air was chilling him, it made him feel like he pushed her away, because she was disgusted with him. "I guess we both do have a lot in common." Natalia said in a relived voice. "If you think your just using me, I guess I'm just as guilty as you. After all that has happened, I just have no idea what to do. It's been easier to go with you than trying to make sense of it all. I only cry and let you do all the work, just so I don't have to face the truth of it all."

"Natalia..." Luke trialed off.

"No, it's fine, Luke. I said I was just as guilty of being selfish." Natalia said. "But after all that you told me, I know where I start stand in all this. I never really appreciated at how strong you really are."

"Me? Strong? I wish." Luke laughed dryly.

"No!" Natalia yelled at him and grabbed his face between her hands. How she was able to see in the dark was beyond him. "Don't you dare take that away from yourself. Asch tries to make you feel inferior when you're not. I won't let you think the same." There was a resounding determination in her voice, she sounded like the princess that help made the kingdom as strong as it was today. "You took responsibility for Akzeriuth, you over came the blame we all placed on you, even me. You wanted to change for the better, and you made us believe it because you believed you could, and you have. You tried to atone for your mistakes and over come your status as a Replica. You earned your right as human many times over. You bore guilt, criticism, scorn and prejudice on levels I could possibly never understand."

"You had all of this on your shoulders, and still you keep on trying. That takes strength Luke, a lot of it. Now that we have both been branded traitors and are being chased down for execution, you still find the strength to want to live. You could have left me behind to save your own life, but you risked it for me. Even after Asch practically left you for dead, you still came for me." Natalia gave a small chuckle then, still holding on to his face, "Even now you found the courage to tell me what your afraid of. You think I will leave you if I found out. And you fear what most people don't want, to be left alone by people that they care for. Believe me Luke, I don't want to left alone anymore than you do. Still..." Natalia took a deep breath and went on.

"That is more strength than I could have ever guessed anyone possessing. Do not turn away from what you have earned. I need that strength Luke, I need you to be here for me. Do not think you're inferior in any way, and don't you dare believe I will leave you, we are all that we have." Natalia sounded like she was ready to cry but she composed herself with her strong will.

Luke, on the other hand, felt a single tear. He never knew she felt so confident him, it was new to him and he just didn't know how to handle it. "Well, if your going make such a fuss, I think can I pull it together for you." He said in joking manner.

"Thank you, Luke." Natalia said.

"Thank you for nagging me again."

"Any time." Natalia gave a single laugh and let his face go. She moved close to him and press herself up close to him. When she settled in she spoke again. "Luke will do me a favor?"

"What is it?" He asked.

"The thing is..." She trialed off for moment then continued with a sad whispered. "After knowing the truth about you and Asch, I tried to reconnect to the boy I once loved." Hearing this truth made Luke feel a bit sad, but he just listened as she went on. "Time and again, I tried to get him to open up to me. I wanted to understand why he was so different from the boy I knew before you. But every time, Asch turned me away. He would just say 'it's none of your business', 'stay quite' or 'it's all in the past'. I was only facing a wall. As children he was like that, he was trying to be strong, so when he took to the throne he'll be a great king with me next to him. But now he's been nothing but a mute with me, it just makes me think he doesn't trust me."

Natalia shifted, her voice louder as she went on. "All I ask of you is, please, don't be like Asch. I know you two are different and the same in many ways, just don't turn into a wall in front of me. I don't think I could take any more of it. If you feel anything is wrong, or I'm doing something that offends you, tell me. Don't hide from me when your right there. It make me feel...well, alone. After all that you just told me, I can see now just how much you and Asch are truly different, even compared to the old Asch. That's all that I ask of you."

"I can do that." Luke agreed. "I want you trust me. I didn't tell you everything then, but I got most of it off my chest. And since we're in this together, there's no reason for me to hide things from you. I'll be damned if I'm like Master Van and Asch in that way."

"Thank you, Luke, it means a lot to me." Natalia said with pleased tone. "But what did you mean that you haven't told me everything?"

Luke thought carefully on what to say. "I'm still working on that. I promise tell you later, it's just that I need some time to put it in words. Sorry."

"Very well," Natalia said with no hint of disappointed. "Take all the time you need. As for now," She settled back into him getting cozy and resting her head on his chest. "We spoke enough. We need sleep, we got a long journey."

"Ya." Luke agreed quietly. He tried again to get comfortable but Natalia made it hard for him.

Or she did until she took his right arm and a wrapped it around her. Her left hand found his right one, and she laced their fingers together and held it. She didn't say anything, nor did Luke. Once she was settled, Natalia laid against him and was fast asleep. Luke felt his face getting hot, but after a while he just gave it up and tightened his arm around her.

Soon after, he fell into a peaceful sleep, Natalia's warm hand helping him find a peaceful respite.


	5. Chapter 5: Cooked or Uncooked

Waltz: Never Alone

**Chapter 5:** Cooked or Uncooked- Natalia's Deadly Skill is Still Unquestioned

(**Luke**)

"Luke" The nagging voice came. Groaning, he tried to get back to sleep but the voice came again. "Luke, get up now!" The command was annoying, something he knew most of his life.

At first, Luke thought he was back at the Manor and was feeling too lazy to get up. He was about to fall back asleep when sudden a sensation of being kicked woke him up.

"What the he-OWWW." Blinding pain exploded in his skull when he sat up to yell at the maid.

Luke grabbed his head and opened his eyes. When he saw that he was not in the Manor, but outside, Luke quickly remembered where he was. In front of the tree where they slept, stood Natalia, looking ragged and beaten in her shoddy, messed up outfit. But even through the pain in his head, Luke had to admit, she still looked stunning. That, or the pain was making him hallucinate.

Natalia stood before him, her foot tapping impatiently. She was holding two plants, one in each hand. "About time you woke up. It's already noon and the rain has stopped for now."

"You didn't have to kick me!" Luke yelled. "I slammed my head into side of the tree because of you."

"Serves you right. I've been up since dawn, and for the last hour I've tried to wake you. Your sleeping in again, Luke, this is not the Manor. So wake up!" Natalia snapped her commanding order.

Luke grumbled, he knew how these argument's would go, so he backed off before it got worse. He sat up and rubbed the last of the pain away. "What are those in your hands?" He asked, looking up at the plants Natalia held.

"Breakfast. While you were snoozing away, I was finding us something to eat." Natalia informed looking puzzled at the plants. "But, I don't which one is eatable."

"What? You don't which one is eatable? How do you know we can even eat them?" Luke was fully awake now, there was always a danger when it came to Natalia and food.

"Just after I joined the group, Guy taught me a little about the plants in this forest. He showed me which could be eaten and which was poisonous. One of these is called a sweet radish," She held up a potato sized radish that was white with a green stalk, in her left hand. "And the other is a sour radish." She held an identical one in her right, the only difference was the stalk had a flower in it. "We can eat the sweet one, but the sour radish is toxic."

An alarm went off in Luke's mind, the question was out of mouth before his brain could even think of it. "Then why the hell do you have the poisonous one then?"

"Well," Natalia shrugged, with a bit of guilt. "I forgot which radish was poisonous."

"You forgot?" Luke eyes widened in disbelief. "That's a bold thing to say. If you forgot, then why did you bother to tell me then?" He didn't really have to ask the question; he already knew the answer.

"I want you to eat them both. This way we will know which is the sweet radish and the sour radish." Natalia said, like it was the most natural thing to do.

"Forget it!" Luke protested. "I'm not eating those."

"Why not? Don't tell me your not hungry." Natalia began to argue.

"Not for poison I'm not."

"Just try one Luke. You may not the sour radish on the first try."

"Easy for you say, it's _my_ health that's being gambled off. What if I eat the poison radish first?"

"Then we know which is the one to not to eat." Natalia yelled out. "And if you done it like I asked, we could have been done now."

"Just like at the castle!" Luke shot back at her. "You want me to risk getting poisoned, so we know which one is the poisonous one, so we don't run the risk of poisoning? Screw that idea."

"Are you saying you don't trust me?" Natalia asked, daring him to answer that.

Luke looked up her and gave her a flat stare and spoke with an equally flat voice. "Natalia, I'll fight off an army of Master Vans for you, and I'll walk into a lava pit with you, if you say it's the right thing to do. But when it comes to your, cooking, or any kind of food that can be eaten, I'll have no part of it." Luke said it with a tone that he was done talking about it.

(**Luke**)

When they all became a group...

Thanks to Guy's big mouth about Luke becoming Natalia's personal taste-tester Luke went through hell and back swallowing the princess' failed culinary disasters when Tear and Anise tried to teach her how the cook.

Natalia never got better and Luke only got sicker. The only reason she stopped was because Jade made the point that Natalia was costing the group unnecessary expenses. With all the dishes, pots, and utensils she was destroying, like Luke's digestion track, it was costing the group Gald to replace it all. That was added with the medicine they had to buy for Luke when Tear or Natalia's healing spells couldn't cure food poisoning.

After that disaster was over, Luke had thanked the Colonel for the help. But to his dismay, Jade said the only reasoned he helped was so Luke wouldn't die. Jade pointed out that if Luke had passed away then he would have no one to pick-on or tease. After hearing that Luke had made a mental note to take revenge on both Guy and Jade. He never wrote it in his journal fearing Jade may find it or Meiu would shoot off its mouth about it.

After all that, Luke learned his first real lesson in life; Natalia was _not_ a cook.

(**Luke**)

Getting up form under the tree, Luke tried to stretch his body awake. But the moment he did Natalia shoved him back, making him fall on his rump.

"What nonsense is this?" Natalia raised her voice, her arms shaking with fury. "I know my cooking is not the best, but this is has nothing to with it. Explain this insult of yours, now!" Natalia demanded.

Luke stared at her answering calmly and clearly. "It's simple; anything you cook is deadly. Now you want me to eat two plants to find out which one is poisonous. Poison, Natalia. The word is _poison_, and you want me to eat it. Get the idea now?" He took his finger and pointed to his head.

"What is that-" Natalia started in fury, ready to throw one of the radishes at him until she stopped herself. A look of surprise came across her face. "Oh, how rude of me to over look a simple matter."

"Rude? Simple?" Luke repeated in shock. '_Oh man! Natalia is going kill me before anyone else does. The person I promised to protect is going to assassinate me.'_ Luke thought in fear, and that same fear rooted him in place.

"Well, thank you for pointing it out my mistake. Here, try this one." Natalia said as she held out the radish without a flower.

"What the hell? If you know your mistake, why are you giving it to me?"

"To see if it's the sour or sweet radish of course." She told as if it was a matter of fact.

"Are you losing it Natalia? You said you understood your mistake, and you still want me to get poisoned?"

"Of course I know my mistake. If you eat the bad radish, I'll cure you with my Fonic Artes. Now, stop whining at just try one, we don't have all day." Natalia complained and tried to give the radish to him.

"You have lost it Natalia!" Luke yelled, swatting the deadly food away. "I think you ate one before, and the toxins screwed up your head. If your plan goes wrong, I won't have the rest of my life, which might not be the rest of the day!"

"Don't talk back to me in such a tone, Luke!" Natalia snapped out, she was mad. "I went out to find these while you overslept, as always. Now, I expect you to do your part. Besides if I get poisoned, who will heal me? You? You can't use healing Artes like me or Tear. And since we don't have any antidote bottles, you can be the sacrifice. So just be silent and just take a bite!"

"S-S-Sacrifice?" Luke stuttered. Then he realized who he was seeing now. "Oh, damn-it-all! The _Dictators_ back!"

"Say that one more time." Natalia glared at him with chilling look.

"No way." Luke said, fighting the urge to. "If you're so damn worried about the radishes, then cast your healing Arte on them and spare me as the scapegoat."

"Don't be ridiculous. I can't use my Artes for plants." Natalia argued like it was a false concept.

"Why not?" Luke asked. He didn't see anything wrong with the idea since he wasn't going to eat them. "Just cast the Arte and we'll know."

"These Artes are made for humans, not plants. You really are infuriating at times, Luke."

"Why shouldn't work? I mean, they worked for Meiu and other animals. And Jade said they should work for anything that's alive." He said. He pointed it out so Natalia had no reason to point the radish at him. "Plants are just as much alive as we are. Wouldn't that be better than just having me risk getting poison in the first place, _which is_ the whole idea." Luke said. His tone was clear; this was the last he would say of any of it, and for the final time.

"Well, I guess it would if you put it that way." Natalia a bit sheepish. She looked between the two to think and then asked. "Well, which one should I try out first?"

"Just pick one." Luke said in annoyance, but then nodded to one. "I'd choose the one in your left hand if you're going argue about though."

"Well, I never." Natalia said in her haughty tone. "We're only arguing because your acting childish again. And truthfully, I think this radish is the poisonous one." She raised up the radish that had the flower, the one Luke didn't choose.

Luke really wanted to breath down Natalia's neck about _her_ acting childish, but he was too hungry to argue anymore. "Fine, whatever."

"No, it's not 'fine', Luke." Natalia started again. "Now that I think about it I'm quite certain this is the one Guy said that was poisonous." She shook the radish with the flower.

"Alright then, cast the stupid Arte already." Luke said raising his voice. He wanted to get up and stretch but his mind warned him about making any sudden movements, Natalia may attack him like a startled animal.

"Don't be rude. I'm serious, this really is the bad one." She held the radish out in front of his face like he couldn't see it. It was really annoying, but then it _was_ Natalia doing it.

"If you forgot, how come you suddenly remembered?"

"It was the first time I ever learned to forage, so I was unprepared for the outdoor life when Guy taught me. Besides that, the obvious thing is the flower, it's a dead give away that this radish is a sour radish."

"How do you figure?" Luke asked, skeptical of her "obvious" answer for obvious reasons.

"Easy, you know the saying, 'the prettiest flowers are always the deadliest ones'. The radish has a flower, so it is certain that it's the toxic one." Natalia said with proud confidence.

"Your going to kill me with that fruity logic!" Luke shouted in anger. "That saying is for flowers, _not_ the food your trying to shove down my throat. Get your head out of the clouds, Natalia."

"Well, excuse me!" Natalia shouted back and threw the flower radish at him. "Very well, have it your way. I'll cast a healing Arte on the this radish." She shook the one she held. "And when you see that there is no poison in it, I expect a full apology from you with all the rights of chivalry that go with it."

"What hell are you talking about?" The entire situation was getting out of hand, and Luke wished he had his friends around to talk some sense into Natalia. It was apparent he was not having any luck in the matter.

"And after that, you're going to eat the one your holding." Natalia took a few steps back and began to cast her Arte before Luke could protest.

Natalia collected the fonons needed for the Arte and she recited the spell as a Fonic Crest glowed below her feet. Luke watched with disinterest since he never really pushed her to do it. Once she finished reciting the spell she called out the Arte "**Recover**." The vegetable she held glowed with a faint green light for a few seconds before it returned to normal.

Luke looked watched it with bored interest. When there was no change after a few seconds, Natalia was quick to point out his misjudgment. "You see, nothing is wrong. I-"

"Actually, what's that black stuff?" Luke cut her off and pointed at the food she experimented on.

Natalia looked at the plant. Sure enough, a thick, black ooze began to seep out it as if the healing Arte was sweating the poison out. "Wait, that can't be right. I was sure that..." She started to say, but trialed off as the radish was being cleansed of the poison.

"Yep, and you were going to make me eat that one." Luke said as he got up.

His knees popped as got up and finally stretch his body out. He had to admit that he slept well. But as he remembered, last night Natalia was calm and understanding. Now she was old self again, which was both a good _and_ bad thing.

Natalia gazed at the radish some more, witnessing the mistake in her judgment, before she flung the plant away seeing how the toxic could not be completely cleaned out. "That was a slap in the face I deserve." She sighed. "You can rebuke me if you wish, I'll be gracious enough to accept the fact that I was wrong. And I did, in fact, put you at risk. So go ahead and say what you wish, Luke." Natalia said downhearted in disgrace.

Luke had to admit, even though she pulled her dictator side out and tried to poison him, she took her faults with grace. "Well, I was never in any real danger, so I won't hold it against you." Luke shrugged looking at the radish he held.

"That's quit kind of you." Natalia said a bit surprised. "But how could you not have been in any danger? I did try have you to eat a poisonous plant."

"That's the point Natalia; I _wasn't _going to eat the radish. But..." Luke then took a bite out the one he held and chewed on it.

"Luke, don't! How do we know that one is not harmful as well?" Natalia warned, sounding fearful.

"Simple," He said, with his mouth full. "You forgot which one was and wasn't. The one you thought 'wasn't', was. And the one you gave me wasn't, so it was the safe one to eat, unlike your cooking, which is vomit inducing no matter what. So the logic in that states: you were wrong and I was right or simply put; you and food don't mix." Luke said, then took another bite of the radish.

"That makes no sense to me." Natalia said her brow furrowing in confusion.

"Of course not, you don't eat your own cooking. Ignorance is bliss and I got the bad end by being the guinea pig for all your cooking lessons-" Luke stopped his talking as he began coughing, and banging his chest. A burning sensation made it hard to breath.

"Ha!" Natalia laughed out loud in triumph and pointed at him as he began to choke. "You see, I _was_ right. It is poisonous. You will apologize to me later. Now, let's get that venom out of your body." She raised her hand to start a spell.

Luke banged his chest one final time, tears stinging his eyes. "Whoa!" He exclaimed and looked at Natalia "You were still thinking about being right? If I had been sick you should have though about curing me, not proving me wrong."

"What?" Natalia looked confused now. "Wait, what just happen? Why did you look pained then?"

"Oh, that was because this is good." Luke held up the half eaten radish. "It's sweet alright, like the name, but it has a kick to it like horse-radish. That's why I coughing, it just caught me off guard since I never had one of these before."

"Oh." Natalia sounded dejected.

"Was there any more?"

"Yes, there is a whole batch, over there, near the house I saw." Natalia said, giving up at last, pointing off to the right of the tree.

"House?" Luke said with sudden alarm.

"I had quick look at it. It looks to have been abandoned for quite some time. The outside is in terrible need of repair." Natalia explained.

Luke felt his body go stiff, the thought that Natalia had gone away from him, with out his knowing, made him feel apprehensive. But since she was trying her best to help out, he let it go. Besides, she looked sorry for the whole radish issue.

Luke walked up to Natalia and handed her the rest of the veggie. "Here, eat up. We have to save all we can find. Let's eat first, then go check out the house."

Natalia took the radish without word or protest. They walked to where she found the patch of radishes. Finding seven of them, he split the radishes between them, and they ate their food in silence for half an hour. Natalia coughed from the strong taste of the sweet radish but never complained. Luke ate one and a half of his three, while Natalia ate two of hers. She was still hungry but they had to save what they could, so she held on to her last one.

They managed to get water from the rain that fell from the leaves, and Luke had to kick a small tree to get the water to flow down. Once they had their fill, they proceeded to the house Natalia found. Luke only hoped the house did not hold the same ill-fortune that Natalia's food handling skill came with.


	6. Chapter 6: Just Another Day

Waltz: Never Alone

**Chapter 6**: Just Another Day

(**Luke**)

"Man, it looks like a paper roof that got wet." Luke said as he viewed the top of the house.

It was more like a large shack than a house as the wooden walls were badly weathered and the roof was caving-in in several places. There was large piles of cut wood along one wall and more scattered around the area, they all look rotted and old. Taking another look at the house, Luke hesitated to go in since it looked dangerous.

"Do you think we should?" Natalia asked, sounding just as questioning as he was about the idea of proceeding.

"Might as well," Luke sighed, walking up to front door. "I don't think we'll find anything useful, but let's try anyways. It's not like we have the freedom to be picky." He stopped before the door and saw that there was a rusted chain and lock. It was running through the door and frame, keeping intruders out.

"This way won't work. We don't have the key. Shall we find another way in?" Natalia asked looking at the lock.

"Nope." Luke said, and with a strong kick busted the door open. The rotted frame and chain broke away easily. He looked at Natalia and grinned. "I got a skeleton key for it."

Natalia just sighed at his joke. Luke walked into the door and stopped before he got in and peered inside, holding Natalia back with an arm. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness inside. From the holes in the ceiling came dull sliver beams of light, they did little to illuminate the house.

Luke took a moment to see better and once he did he reported his findings. "It's empty for the most part. A closet and a chest. That's it."

"Should we look anyways?" Natalia asked sounding hopeful.

"Sure." Luke nodded. He looked up the ceiling and saw that it was worse than it appeared on the outside. "Just follow me, and stay away from the center of room. That roof looks like it'll fall any second." With that, Luke walked along the wall and followed it to the closet and chest. Natalia was close behind him, keeping her eyes on the look out for anything else.

On other side, the light was thinner but they could make out the closet door and chest. Natalia went to the chest and opened it. "I can see some tools and a wooden handle... nothing else."

"How can you see in the dark like that?" Luke asked, remembering how she was able to do that last night.

"Well, I am an archer after all. I was trained to see well any weather and lighting conditions." Natalia said.

Luke had forgotten all about that, and since it was too dark for him, he looked around for a window. To his luck he found a closed shutter next to the closet. The latch was rusted solid but the wood was rotted like the rest of the place. So like the door, he broke it with his elbow and the shutters swung open. Light came in and he was able to see the chest and the closet door better.

"I guess brute force has its place in this world after all." Natalia said, not impressed.

Luke rolled his eyes and went to kneel next to her in front of the chest. Inside the chest was a saw-blade that he picked up, but it broke in half from the terrible corrosion it suffered. The ax head he found was also damaged and the edge was chipped, it too was worthless. The wooden handle was likely for the ax but it seen better days. Luke sighed and closed the chest.

Natalia stood up and walked over to the closet. "Maybe we can find something in here." She said as she reached for the door.

"Natalia don't be so reckless." Luke warned her yet it was too late. The moment she opened the door bats came swarming out.

Natalia yelled out in surprise and began to swat at them as they flew around her. Luke was up and rushed to her aid as he drew his sword. Hacking away at a few, they fell to the ground, and the rest flew out of the open window and the room quickly grew quite. Once he was sure that it was safe, he sheathed his weapon and checked Natalia. She was shaken some, but she looked fine. Luke figured the bats were roosting and she had scared them as much they scared her.

"That was a fright." Natalia said, trying to calm herself down. She straitened herself and walked back to the closet door that was now open.

"You need to be careful, Natalia. Your lucky those bats were not the monster type." Luke told her glancing at the dead ones on the floor.

"Of course." Natalia said looking into the closet. "I see a hole in the wall where they got in from the outside. And, here..." Natalia reached into the closet like there was nothing to fear.

Luke felt like slapping her in face the for her fearless stupidity. But he had to admit that was one of the things that made up Natalia, she was a brave person who liked to venture into the unknown. She retrieved something with a grunt and brought it out. Luke watch her pull out a thick cloak and placed it on the ground it the light. Natalia took out the hanger that held it up in the closet, and tossed it back where she found it.

"I see, there's more than one. Let me see if there is one or two for us to use." With that she began to shift through the layers of cloth.

Luke sighed and looked into the closet. There was indeed a hole in the wall, the hanger, a wooden pole for clothing, and nothing else. Closing the door out of habit, Luke watched Natalia go through the capes. She complained to him to get out of the light because he blocking it and she couldn't see.

Luke apologized then went next to the window without getting in the light. He looked out into the forest and saw nothing new. He looked up at the sky and still saw nothing new; it was just trees and gray clouds. Sighing again, he leaned against the wall and just stared outside for no reason, or at least to keep an eye out for anything.

After some time passed, Natalia spoke up with a pleased tone. "This little trip was not so much of a waste of time. We managed to get two good leather cloaks. The rest have holes in them, but at least we got something for the rain." She draped two leather capes in her left arm and stood up. The others were piled neatly away next to the closet door.

"Then let's get out of here." Luke started as he straightened up. "I want to find the road as soon as possible. The sooner we're out of Kimlasca, the better."

"I know all that." Natalia started in her 'I already know' tone of voice. "You should be grateful I found this place."

"Sure." Luke said ready to leave. "Now let's go."

"What kind of 'thank you' is that?" Natalia said raising her voice. "I took the time to find breakfast and I found this place for us. I even found these cloaks. So far, all you have done is just break things, although I do appreciate how you helped with the bats."

"Natalia, we don't have the time to argue. Lets ditch this rotting wood trap before it falls on us from your nagging." Luke told her. He didn't want an argument from her, not now, and not in this place.

"That's a fine way to say 'thank you'." Natalia raised her voice more, any louder and she would be yelling again. "Fine, let us leave then." With that she stormed off to the door through the center of the room.

"Natalia don't go under the-"

"Stop it, Luke!" Natalia hollered as she stopped and faced him. "I'm not a little child. Now stop your ranting and so we can be off."

No sooner when she finished her words did the roof above her groaned in protest then gave way and fell.

Luke was fast to get to her as soon as he heard the wood start to give. He reached Natalia in time, pushing her out-of-the-way, but this left him in danger as a large beam came down on him. Through reflex and fear alone, he drew his sword and cut a long horizontal cut. The rotted beam cut away followed by a sharp snapping sound. Luke jumped back as the rest of the roof began to fall. He rushed to Natalia, got her up and pulled her to the exit as the entire roof collapsed. He pushed her out first, and followed just a large crash came behind him.

Luke stopped just outside the building, breathing hard. The entire episode only took several seconds and he was shaking all over from the adrenalin rush. Once he was fine he turned around to find Natalia kneeling on the ground. She was looking at the ground quietly, the cloaks still in hand. Luke took a quick glance at the shack and saw the roof was gone.

"Well, so much for that place." He said for no reason. He walked over to Natalia and knelt beside her. "Are you hurt?" He asked.

"No." She said in a weak voice.

"That's good. We should move away from here, who knows what that loud noise could attract." Luke was just about to get up when he notice that Natalia was sniffling. "You said you weren't hurt, so what's wrong?"

"Just my pride." Natalia gave a dry chuckle.

"Huh?"

"I can't do anything right: I can't be a daughter, I can't help myself, or find food that won't make us sick. I didn't even listen to all the warnings you told me to be careful. I told myself I was going to do my share for us both. Yet here you are again, rescuing me. I feel so useless."

"Hey, it's alright we all have our bad days." Luke said with a cheerful tone, trying to make her feel better, but it failed.

"Try an awful three months." She said staring at the ground still. Then she let it all out, "I was so proud that I remembered what Guy told me about the radish. But when I got confused about it, I worried and tried to make you eat a toxic one. When I found the house I was excited, I was even prouder after finding the cloaks. When I didn't hear a word of thanks from you, I just felt put off. The whole time you just worried about me, not about the things I was trying to do. And looked how it all turned out. I nearly made you sick and I almost got flattened, not to mention I was arguing most of the time. The shame I feel is just rotting my pride. This is not the way I was raised, I'm to help people, not condemn them." Her voice was cracking but she held it together when Luke put a hand on her shoulder.

"Not to mention we lost our only weapon." Luke said.

He held the broken sword up and looked at it, the blade was shattered near the guard. There wasn't even an inch worth of a cutting edge so he tossed the handle way, it had severed them well. He looked back to Natalia who looked completely defeated.

Reaching for the cloaks, Luke carefully took them from her grasp. She didn't resist and he separated the two. They both were long and weathered with use, but they seemed to be in good shape. Placing one next to him, he gently placed the second cloak over Natalia's shoulders. She looked up at him with red eyes and he made no word about it, getting to his feet, Luke offered a helping hand.

"I did say I would protect you, and I will, even from yourself at times. So stop being such a crybaby. The Natalia I know is much stronger than that. If you said I have the strength to carry on, despite all that was cast on me, then you can do it to."

"That was easy for me to say, I'm not as strong as you." Natalia shook her head, not taking the offering hand.

"Of course you are. After all you've done for the kingdom and the people, you have it all right. If I'm as strong as you say, then it's likely I got it from you. I had to be inspired by someone, right? So get up, brush yourself off and let's go. Save the mopping for later." Luke told her with a big smile.

Natalia wiped her eyes and gave a laugh. "Well, that wasn't the most inspirational speech, but I thank you none the less." She took Luke's offered hand and raised to her feet.

Luke let go and picked up his cloak. He threw it over its shoulders and adjusted the clasp that held the cloak on. When he finished he waited for Natalia who just finished hers. She straightened herself out and was ready to go. "Shall we be off, I believe-" She didn't finish her words when the orange hair band she wore, choose that very moment to break.

Natalia's hair spilled down over her shoulders. This act left Natalia stunned for a moment unable to believe it happened. She sighed, taking the cloth pieces out her hair. The band was broken into two and she looked at them before she slipped the pieces into her jacket pocket. Luke held back a laugh, she really wasn't having a good day. But he thought it was better not to remind her, so he just laughed in his mind.

Natalia pushed her hair out of her face and behind her ears. "That hair band was a present from a maid. It was nice gift, I just use it to keep my hair out of my eyes when I take aim with my bow." Natalia said with another sigh. Looking to Luke, she suddenly scowled. "What? What is wrong with you? Is there something funny about my face? Your staring at me."

Luke was unable to speak. He stared at Natalia after she pushed her hair back, and for the first time he saw her in a different light. He almost never saw her hair down, and now it was still damp and stringy from all the rain. But it wasn't just her hair; it was Natalia as a whole. She look tried and beat, but she looked really nice. Even with the plain-looking cloak and the torn clothes, she looked nice. Even more now that her hair was down.

Luke tried to figure out what it was that made him think such a crazy thing, and he found it just as fast. Natalia was stripped of her royal appearance that graced her all her life, or most of his life that he had known her.

Now she was standing before him, miserable looking and tried, like a common person most nobles might imagine. She just looked so normal to Luke, he was just speechless. Even with her angry look she held, Natalia still looked dazzling. A troubling idea he began to realize.

"Luke!" Natalia yelled out breaking his thoughts.

"W-What?" He stuttered, his face growing hot.

"I asked you what you were looking at. You had stupid look on your face and you were staring at me. What were you thinking?" Natalia drilled him with an edge to her voice.

"N-Nothing." Luke said and was quick to push it away. "We...stalled long enough. Let's go find the road."

Luke was taking the first step to move out when Natalia was standing before him with quick speed. "I do not think so, Luke." Natalia warned him. "I demand the reason for that questionable expression you had. You agreed not to keep things from me, so you better live up to your word."

"You..." Luke tried not blush, but it was difficult. The image was stuck in his head because Natalia was in front of him to provoke it.

"Well?" Natalia asked, her temper growing.

"I-I just thought you looked normal...that's all." Luke said with effort to keep it from sounding nervous. He had to admit it came better than he hoped.

"Normal?" Natalia looked confused at first, then hollered out in offense. "You poor excuse for a man! How dare you call me such a thing."

"I wasn't calling you anything. I just said you looked normal."

"Quite!" Natalia ordered, pointing finger at him. "I'll have you know, I do my best to keep a nice appearance. Now you tell me I have looked like some kind of hag until now? You'll never know how to treat a lady properly with that attitude, buster!" She was angry now, and yelling again.

"Man, this is what I get for being nice." Luke complained. Then he yelled back her. "Fine! If you want think that, go right ahead. I just said you look normal compared to that snotty, stuck up, brat you always dress up as. I'm sorry I though you looked nice this way. Now let's go." Luke walked around her, angry as hell now.

He was only being nice to Natalia and then she had to go act all high-an-mighty again. Her bad day was now becoming his.

Natalia caught his arm as he passed by and stopped him. Luke turned to face her ready to start one their fights again. But he caught himself when he saw the smile on her face. She was actually smiling and Luke felt himself flush again.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "I just thought you were being a jerk again, trying to get me all worked up. But you were just being kind. I need to work on my temper with you, you're not that spoiled delinquent anymore. So, thank you, Luke. It means a lot to me." She smiled again.

He looked away to hide the redness on his face. "It's fine. We should go now." He said doing his best not to give away his nervousness. He _really_ was getting nervous about her, which only made him more jittery.

Natalia only nodded her approval, and finally they started off to the north, looking for the road that would lead them to Chesedonia. As they walked, Luke felt the light, cool kiss of water droplets on his skin and he put on the hood of his new cloak. Natalia did the same for herself when she what he was he was doing. Soon a light rain fell and Luke was glad that Natalia had found the building. The last thing he wanted was for both of them to get sick because of all the rain. After a while he began to think of a plan on what they should do when they do find the road. He did this because his mind wanted to slip into other thoughts that made him question his sanity.

Luke shook his head and tried to get back on the task of planning. When he finally began to get it together, a familiar touch in his right hand broke his mindset. He felt Natalia's hand take his into hers, and he looked to her in surprise. Natalia caught his look and she just smiled in return. It made him smile also, without thought, as hers was the first real smile Luke had seen grace Natalia for some time. Looking ahead hoping she didn't the redness on his face, Luke was even more grateful for the hooded cloak.

Just as they both started to walk a distant roar, almost a scream, could be heard. Both of them stopped and looked south to were the sound came from. It was loud and most defiantly a monster, and a huge one for that matter.

When the roar stopped Natalia made the first comment. "It came from the south or south-east I think. It sounds like it was several miles away."

"Ya." Luke said. "It sounded big, nasty and huge too. I just hope we get out of the woods before it finds us."

"Indeed." Natalia agreed.

When the monster could not be heard again the two continued on in the rain heading north to find the road. They walked hand in hand.


	7. Chapter 7: Lion and Dragon

Waltz: Never Alone

**Chapter 7:** Black Dreams of a Lion and Dragon

(**Natalia**)

Natalia was walking along side Luke as they skirted around a large puddle of water in the road. The rain had stopped again, but like most of the last two weeks it promised to start falling again at any moment. The two of them had found the road north last night and waited until morning to travel it, leaving them to sleep under a tree for the night again. When dawn came, they both woke up and ate the last of the radishes before setting out. Luke did not over sleep this time which surprised Natalia some, but she did not make a deal out of it, her attention was on more important things; such as Luke's kind words from yesterday.

The comment he gave her about looking 'normal' was a rare occurrence. Her up bringing as a noble, dictated that the word 'normal' is a foul word. And she had gotten angry because of it. But Luke was only being nice as all he said was that she had look good, despite her haggard appearance. This was something Natalia had never heard come out of his mouth. Maybe for Tear or Anise, but never for her in the seven years since they have known each other. It was not like he had always been rude with her, Luke had just never given her a compliment like that.

Natalia had to believe that he was just being kind so she would forget about all the troubles they both face, but it still took up a lot her thoughts. The way he had looked at her, made her feel exposed, like it was the first time he had ever seen her. It didn't make her feel bad in any way, just strange.

_'Control yourself Natalia.' _She mentally scolded herself._ 'Luke was being kind, there is no reason to make more out it than necessary. Your doing it again. Stop before you read more into the action than there is. Do NOT let it turn out like Asch.'_

Natalia took a deep breath and let it out slowly to clear her mind. The action cleared her head and got her back on more of the serious issues.

Looking around into the forest, Natalia still saw trees all around, yet there was a change that brought a shard of hope to her and she spoke of it to Luke. "Look at the trees." She looked at him. "They're spaced more apart and we can see farther past them. We must be nearing the edge of the forest."

Luke looked around at her words and nodded his head. "Your right. They are set a bit apart." He then turned to her. "But once we leave, there will be little covering to hide from people. Asch too if he comes after us again, which I'm sure he will. So we need to be extra careful about being spotted, Natalia."

Natalia gave a quick nod at the reminder. They both knew traveling along the road was dangerous, but they had to get out of the forest and it was the fastest way to meet this goal. Strangely, they have seen no one else on the road all day, it was not the only road to Chesedonia, but if the war was over, surely, wagons would still be traveling to transport goods. If anything, the traffic should be higher now that the war was over.

Her organizing thoughts as a princess in charge of public affairs began to work out the reason why this was so. Deep in thought, she didn't feel Luke grabbing her wrist, which left her unprepared for when he pulled her to the left side of the road. Taken by surprise, Natalia didn't even have time to yelp out as a large wagon thundered past the spot she was just pulled from. The wheels of the wagon hit a large puddle of water and it splashed all over the two. The cloaks took the brunt of it, but mud splattered over their unprotected faces.

Natalia was still dazed at the sudden event, but Luke was angry as hell and he yelled at the passing wagon. "Watch where your going, you idiot!"

As she wiped the mud form her face, Natalia had to agree with Luke; the driver had indeed gone too fast and would have ran her over if Luke had not pulled her out-of-the-way. They both were traveling at the side of the road so as not to be in the middle, but she was nearly killed anyways.

The wagon, despite it's speed, came to an easy stop, and the two of them looked in fear as the driver began to climb down as the back door of the wagon opened up as well. Natalia and Luke both turned around and slipped on their hood to cover their face.

Luke started to lead Natalia back in the direction of Baticul as he spoke in a low voice. "Just my luck for running my mouth. Keep walking Natalia. If they try to give chase, run into the woods ahead of me and hide.

"But, what about you?" Natalia asked, afraid to leave Luke behind, something she had done twice before and she never wanted to do it again.

"Don't worry about me and just do it." He hissed.

As they slowly walked away from the wagon, Natalia felt her heart beating rapidly in fear. Just like the interrogations in the dungeon and fleeing from Baticul, she was feeling like a cornered animal. The sound of feet splashing in water behind them came as the people from the wagon were following them. Natalia felt her body ready to go for the tress, but a familiar voice came from behind her.

"Hey, you two! Stop right there." A female voice called out.

Natalia and Luke came to a slow stop, both coming a realization to who it was calling. They looked at each other, wondering what to do now. Luke seemed uncertain at what they should do and Natalia was of the same. She didn't expect to run across _them_, let alone being nearly trampled over by them.

"Now, why don't you two be a pair of good little run-away-nobles and turn around and face us." Noir said. "After all, how else can I apologize for almost running you over."

Natalia looked at Luke for conformation, he gave a single nod. There was no reason to hide themselves since they been made.

Turning around, they both faced Noir and Urushi of the Dark Wings. Natalia had always had mixed feelings about the bandit group; yes, they were thieves, yet they never hurt anyone and they had good reasons to be bandits.

"I'll be, it really is Luke and Natalia." Urushi said to Noir, his squat frame was short next to his leaders tall, shapely one.

"Indeed." Noir agreed, looking at the two of them, still wearing her seductive looking outfit. "The rumors really are true."

"Dark Wings." Luke muttered.

"Dark Wings?" Noir repeated, in mock confusion. "I never heard of them. We're the performers known as Black Dream."

"That's right. Now that the war is over, there's no reason for us to be the Dark Wings any longer." Urushi pointed out.

"So what are you saying? You just had a sudden change of heart?" Natalia asked, skeptical of Urushi's words.

"That's right. The number of bandits has become so high, work has gotten harder as one. And, in return, the laws have become much harsher for those who seek that line of work. As you can figure, working as an actor is safer and more profitable in the long run. That's why we're heading for Chesedonia, we have a performance there." Noir finished.

"I see, that's good to hear." Luke said calmly. "Well, it's nice to see you're doing well. Don't let us keep you from your work."

Natalia understood Luke was trying to get them to leave; they were all standing in the middle of the road and somebody else could come along. That, and it was possible that Noir may try and capture them.

"My, my. Your quick to rid of us." Noir said with a hint of amusement.

"I'm sorry if we are being rude, but we have...our own agenda to see to." Natalia said, backing up Luke's plan.

"So I hear. There's been a lot of rumors about you two back in Baticul." Noir looked to Luke and her eyes narrowed. _"Bad _rumors."

Natalia did not like the sound in Noir's voice, it had hint of ill omens and she wished that the former thieves would just be on their way. Luke was of the same manner when he spoke. "I'm sure there are. So, if we have nothing else to say to each other, we should just go our separate ways."

"My, that's a bold thing to say." Noir smirked, then looked to sky. "It's going to rain again soon. How about we give you a lift to Chesedonia, it seems like you two are heading that way."

This offer caught Natalia by surprise and she was quick to ask about it. "Why would you want to help us?"

"Because we can. And it's not like we have anything against you people. Despite the rumors, we all know you the two of you are good." Urushi offered.

"Urushi is right." Noir agreed. "You risked your lives to save the world when you could stayed behind in the castle. And as far I can see, you two had your lives ruined by the Score like the rest of us. So, I would like to help you, just because. If your worried that we will hand you over to authorities you really don't have nothing to fear about that. You two are traitors to Kimlasca and I'm with a highly suspected group of thieves...well, ex-thieves. If we _did_ hand you over, it would bring unwanted suspicion on us. See my point."

Natalia saw the facts and had to agree that Noir had a point. Even though they all had odd meetings in the past, the Dark Wings were never their foes, even if the first meeting they all had resulted in Luke getting his wallet stolen. And Noir was also right about Kimlasca thinking the Dark Wings consorting with Luke and her. If they really wanted to change for the better, then turning over the two royal traitors to authorities would not be the best choice for a reforming group of bandits. The idea was tempting...

"Besides that, you two don't want to food for the Black Monster." Noir added.

"Black Monster?" Natalia repeated, confused by the name.

"That's what the soldiers at the city gates are saying." Urushi explained. "They was saying it was large, black and loud, and that it's heading north-east from the south. They told us to be careful about it. But that's all we heard."

Luke looked at Natalia with bit of worry and said. "I wonder if that monster roar we heard was the one the soldiers were talking about."

"I couldn't say. But it did sound 'pretty huge' as you said." Natalia said. Natalia _was_ strongly tempted by the offer now, but that was only her opinion.

Looking to Luke for an answer, she saw him looking right back at her with the same question and plea.

With unspoken understanding Luke nodded to Noir and she smiled and lead them to the wagon. Urushi tipped his hat and commented that it was good to see them again before he walked around to front of the wagon to the driver's seat. Noir went into the back door and walked in, followed by Luke then Natalia. Once she was in, the warm air inside was a comfort compared to all the wet and chilly rain she suffered the last month.

After shutting the door behind her, Natalia was offered a chair to sit in. All around them was racks of clothing and large dressers for costumes and props actors would use. Though they sat near the end of the wagon, there was plenty of room to sit comfortably. Noir pulled out another chair for herself and sat in front of the two of them. A another person came from behind the maze of clothing and joined them as well.

Natalia saw a female in yellow patch-work overall and a red scarf around her neck stand next to Noir looking at the two new guest. "Oh, I remember these two. They came to our home a few times." The girl said. Natalia guessed the girl was around her age despite the short, girlish blond pig-tails she had.

"That's right, this is Luke and Natalia." Noir motioned to the two of them. Then she introduced the girl. "This is Peg, my head costume and make-up artist."

Peg gave friendly smile and found a chair for herself. She sat in the chair with the back in reverse. Leaning comfortably on it, with her arms folded and her chin resting on them. Peg looked at Luke with a pleased smile and she just stared at him with a dreamy sigh. Natalia felt a bit uneasy at the way Peg looked at Luke, it made her feel like Peg had just claimed Luke a lost treasure and it was all hers.

"So," Noir started after resting her elbow on her knee and her chin in her hand. "Would you two be willing tell me what happened? Like I said before; I heard rumors back in Baticul about you both, I just want to get an idea of what's going on. That is, if want to tell me. I won't push it."

Luke shifted his chair next to Natalia uncomfortably, likely from the gaze Peg was giving him, and told Noir all that transpired since he and Natalia returned to Baticul after going to Mt. Roneal. Once he was done Luke asked his own question, one that Natalia was going to ask herself. "What happen back at Baticul? You gave me the impression that something is wrong."

"Me, Peg and Urushi were only in city for half a day to pick up costumes for the show that we're holding in Chesedonia. We heard that a big fight had taken place in the plaza, some days after you two made your escape." Noir's mood changed grim. "A lot of people died, around twenty or so. All of them were civilians and according to the rumors it was _you_ who killed them." Noir looked to Luke.

Natalia's hands covered her mouth as her skin grew cold. The idea that her people had been killed was one thing, but hearing that Luke was the cause was too much. She knew he couldn't have done it since they never had gone back to Baticul, and Luke was still against taking another humans life, replica or original.

Luke was on his feet at the accusation. "That's a lie! I'd never do that!"

Noir nodded as she looked at him. "I know that. But you have to remember they were just rumors and I didn't really dig into the matter. They also said you kidnapped the princess which I'm sure is untrue as well." Noir said, then continued with a shrug, "But as these things go, a criminal usually gets blamed for more crimes than they actually committed. I can tell you that from personal experience. And since the war is over, people need somebody to blame to alleviate their suffering. These things have habit of working out this way."

Natalia saw Luke shaking in fear or anger where he stood. She knew what he was thinking and touched his arm.

He looked at her and Natalia smiled sadly at him, telling him it was alright. Luke took a deep breath and sat back down next to her. Natalia placed her hand on his arm and kept it there to reassure him that she was there and that she believed in him.

Noir made a raised eyebrow at this but said nothing. When Luke finally calmed down, he muttered an apology to Noir for his outburst which she just brushed away with a simple nod of understanding. Natalia had own her thoughts about the rumors, and they frighten her. But for now she had to keep her mind on Luke before he lost himself to his own mind, she knew enough about him that he had a wild imagination when it came to things that he gets blamed for.

Noir sensed this as well and said, "Enough about that. You got other things to deal with. So what do you plan to do now?" She asked to change the subject.

Luke looked too angry to answer so Natalia spoke up for him. "We are heading for Chesedonia, we don't have any real plans after that, just getting out of Kimlasca is our main priority."

"I see. At least you'll be out of the King range of influence." Noir said slowly as if she had something else in mind.

The girl, Peg, spoke up then. "Noir." That was the only thing she said as she continued to stare at Luke with dreamy eyes.

Noir glanced at Peg once, then nodded like the two of them had some kind of unspoken conversation. The leader of Black Dream looked to both Natalia and Luke. "Well, how about this; if you two want you can come stay with us at Nam Cobanda Isle."

"My!" Natalia spoke in surprise. The offer was genuine and Noir seemed really concern for their safety.

"Why would do that for us? It's not like we did you any favors." Luke asked, just as surprised as Natalia.

"Like I said, you two are a lot like us, just orphans of the Score. Or in your case, the victims of the fat bastard Mohs, who only cared about the Score. So you could stay with us since that is what our hideout is for." Noir answered.

Natalia saw what the older woman was saying and had to agree. She and Luke where orphans in a sense, and they were victims of the Score like Noir and her people. No family and no home to go to. The empty feeling in her chest began to fill again and Natalia was fast in thinking she would take Noir's offer.

Luke had another opinion.

"That's a really kind of you, but we'll have to pass on it." He said like it was a simple thing. Natalia looked at him like he lost his mind, but she saw a fear imbedded in his green eyes that said he knew something was wrong with the offer.

"Is that so?" Noir asked, not looking offended. "Why is that, if I my ask."

"It's simple," Luke started. "Me and Natalia are traitors to our kingdom as you pointed out. If they found us in your hideout what do you think they would do your people? Asch is connected to me and he can find us easily, meaning he'll know where your hideout is. I won't put your family at risk, and if I remember, most of them are children. If Natalia was not as in much danger as she is now, I would ask you take her alone since I can fend for myself, but that's not the way it is. As much as I would like to take your offer, I can't. You people are trying to reform yourself for the better, and hiding either me or Natalia, will bring the Kimlasca army down on your home."

"Oh, I love his considerate manners." Peg sighed dreamily, still gazing at Luke.

"Indeed." Natalia approved, heavyhearted.

The offer had been too good to be true. Luke was right, if Noir took them in, Asch would sooner or later find them and Nam Cobanda would be found. That was a lot of children to be orphaned again, and maybe worse...

Noir smiled and leaned forward, looking at Natalia. "You have a good man to watch over you. I'm jealous."

"Um..." Natalia felt her face warmed over, she didn't know how to take in what Noir was saying. Luke looked even more unconformable. And Peg was still looking at him.

Noir took Natalia's chin and lifted it up to get a better look as she studied the ex-princess. After a few seconds she let go, leaving Natalia confused as to why she did that. "You have Chesedonia blood in you." Noir said, like it was a fact.

"When I found out that was not the kings real daughter, I was told my father was a guard that worked for trade caravans in the desert. My mother may have been from Chesedonia..." Natalia trialed off remembering all the heartbreak from the truth she found out.

"Natalia." Luke whispered as he placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, and it did for the better part.

"I think you are." Noir said. "Your hair is a rich golden color found only in desert folks. It's darker in shade too, which is found in the tribes that use to wonder the desert. Your dark green eyes are also common place among them."

"Tribes?" Luke asked.

"That's right, there use to be tribes that roved the desert sands. The last known tribe, fell out a generation or so because of all the monsters and bandits, with a lot of tribal warfare mixed in. They were known to be powerful warriors and fonic mages. I guess they had to be, to live out in the desert and all."

"How do you know that?" Natalia asked as she never heard of such people. But the idea was suddenly appealing to her.

"I've traveled around and all over the world. You learn things that may never show up in a book." Noir said, winking.

"O~kay,"Luke said. "But what does that have to do with us?"

Noir laughed a little in amusement and rested her chin back in hand. "So here's the deal. After how you rejected my offer to stay with us, I'm even _more_ inclined to help you two now. I feel its right thing to do. So if I can't hide you, I think making you two disappear would be the next best thing."

"What?" Luke asked in alarm, almost getting to feet.

Natalia held him down, and explained to him what Noir was saying. "She didn't mean like that. She means to change our looks."

"Cleaver girl." Noir chuckled and went on when Luke got the idea and calmed down. "I was thinking since you both have green eyes we can change your hair color. Luke, your hair is too bright and Natalia, your is widely known and talked about. If we made you both the same color you two can pass off as siblings. I would say black would be the best bet, it's common and doesn't warrant too much attention."

"That may be so," Natalia protested. "But good deal of people have seen our faces. I don't think you have cosmetics that will last us for so long. Not to mention we don't have that kind of skill to reapply it over and over." Natalia rarely used makeup herself, so she was ignorant of the finer touches a normal woman may know. And Luke...well, Luke was a guy.

"I know. But I was thinking of tribal marks instead." Noir said.

"What are those?" Natalia asked.

"As Luke asked me why I brought up the whole desert tribe topic, it goes with what I have in mind. Peg and I will color your hair black with a special fonic dye. Once that is done we will also inscribe tribal marks on your face. This will help make you look like your from the deep desert. A brother and sister at glance, not a couple of run wanted nobles. This way we help a Luke and Natalia disappear and you two just become a pair of Chesedonia tribesmen."

"I see, that's an excellent idea." Natalia jumped at the plan.

The idea was exciting. The thought of becoming someone else and pretending to be apart of a whole new culture was really appealing to her. She always dreamed of the different kind of lives that famous people and heroes must have lived, fictional or real.

"Wait, I don't know about this." Luke said, showing doubts about it.

"Luke, we can not afford to turn her help away. We will eventually have to go into a town or a city. And this is best way to do it without risk of being spotted so quickly." Natalia chided him.

"I know that Natalia, but I don't think a hair change and a tattoo will work. It's too simple."

"Actually, it will." Noir said. "We're going to cover one side of your face with the tribal mark. If people do see you, they will see half of your face and half of the mark, while trying to see it as a whole. This simple trick can cause most people to look away as it confuses them trying to see you past the mark. It's too much a mental task and most people find it to much of a bother. And the black hair will throw off the more suspicious people, who are looking for your _particular_ details. After all, Urushi was able to spot Luke's red hair at the speed we were going." Noir said, explaining how they were able to know who the two of them were so quickly on the road. "Believe me, I know what I'm talking about, it come with the job of being a thief. And one that never got caught."

Luke sighed at the idea. Natalia was more excited about it and she willing to give it a try. Luke still looked bothered, but his sighing was all she needed to know that he was agreeing to it, he just didn't like it.

"Then we accept your offer of assistance." Natalia said at last, her voice giving away her eagerness.

Peg spoke up again then. "I think handsome here," She nodded to Luke. "Needs a mid-strength mix for the dye. His hair is already dark enough."

"Yes, I believe so." Noir agreed. "Natalia is going to need a strong mix for her lighter color hair. You can get the _special_ box, they need it more than we will."

With that Peg got up from her chair and went into the maze of racked costumes to the front of the wagon. Natalia asked what this 'special' box was. "It's what's left of the things we used for bandit work. Or rather, for quick the need to escape unwanted attention; something you two need."

"Oh, that sounds nice." Natalia chirped.

"Great." Luke began to mutter, "Natalia is prancing in the clouds again. Daydreaming to be a thief."

Natalia elbowed Luke and he grunted in pain just as Peg came back with a box and a thin book. Noir took the book as Peg sat down, opened the box and starting doing what ever was needed to help, the lid blocking her actions from Natalia's view.

Noir looked at the book for a moment then back at the two them. "Before we start, I should tell you this now." Her serious tone got both of their attentions, and she went on. "For the tribal marks to look real we have to use fonic artes. But the thing is, these are special marks that tribal men and women use. Once Peg and I apply them, they're permanent. Second, they are mood enhancing marks, meaning the color changes depending on your mood. If you can't keep your emotions in check people can read them, even if you have a good poker face."

"Forget it then." Luke answered on the spot. "I have to admit, me and Natalia are not the best at keeping our cool."

"I'll do it." Natalia said without thought.

"Huh?" Luke looked to her, surprised.

"If it helps change us, then I don't care." Natalia looking to him. "And we have to start keeping our behavior in check and these tribal marks will force us to do just that. It's like what Noir is saying; if you want it to look real it needs to be real."

"Ha, ha." Noir chuckled. "She has a point Luke. Don't worry about the permanent thing that I said. Peg and I will add a tiny fonic crest to the tribal mark. If you apply a small amount of fonons to it, the mark will disappear, and you will look like yourself again. I was simply saying you will have the tribal mark for life, whether people see it or not."

"I guess..." Luke trialed off.

"Good. Now, what animal do you want? It's custom for one to choose an animal that best suits their life style. The marks are supposed to represent those ideas and dreams, or simply how one would view themselves."

Natalia closed her eyes and already she the animal in mind, it was something that she dreamed about as a small girl.

"Let me guess," Luke cut into her thoughts. "Your thinking, lions. Right?"

Natalia opened her eyes and looked at him in surprise. "My, how could you have known that?"

"Are you stupid?" Luke exclaimed. "That's all you ever talked about. Lions this, lions that. You drove me up the wall about those things."

"Well, that was rude." Natalia said, irate at his lack of manners again.

Noir chuckled, "I was thinking the same. Maybe it was because you were raised as a princess, but you really have the noble grace of a lion."

"And she's brave like one." Luke added. Natalia was going to smile at his words, but didn't when he opened his mouth again. "Recklessly brave. She likes sticking her nose in every strange place."

"Well, I never." Natalia started, getting angry now. "That's hardly something you should be lecturing me about. You were the one who got himself stuck in a tight spot once. You were there for half the day from playing hide-and-seek."

"It wasn't hide-and-seek, I was just hiding from you." Luke groaned at the memory.

"What was that?" Natalia raised her voice. She was losing her temper, and she didn't care, Luke was not going to back-talk her again.

Noir and Peg laughed the arguing, then Noir looked to Luke. "How about you Luke? What do you see yourself as?"

"Me? I see-"

"A dragon." Natalia cut him off.

"What the heck? I want a dem-" Luke tried to speak but was cut off again.

"I agree, a dragon is good choice." Peg added as she continued to what she was doing without looking up. "I can see him now; battle torn armor, bloodied body, wild hair swaying in the wind. A gleaming sword in hand as he fights the evil knight to save the princess, while calling on the power of a dragon to smite his foe." She said in a dreamy tone.

Natalia clasped her hands as her romantic imagination pictured the same scene. And almost at once her face began to blush at the reminder that Luke had indeed saved a princess.

Noir saw the look on her face and smirked. "I think we have a winner. So a lion and a dragon, huh?"

"No, I want a demon, dammit." Luke protested.

"You really are forgetful Luke. You can remember my dreams, but you can't recall yours." Natalia shook her head.

"What?" Luke asked.

Natalia was irked that Luke couldn't remember what she was talking about. So she decided to let it go, if he can't remember then she was not going to tell him.

Peg shook something behind the box and closed the lid, holding two glass bottles in her hand. She looked at the book Noir had and said, "I don't think there is any designs in that to be good enough for them. We can just wing it."

"Your right." Noir agreed and tossed the book aside. She looked to the two onlookers. "We're going to make the marks from scratch. Don't worry, we'll do our best. I don't think you'll be disappointed."

"Thank you." Natalia said.

"No. Dragon. I want a demon." Luke was ranting on, but no one listened.

Peg placed the box and glass bottles on the ground then stood up and said, "Come on handsome, you can help me get the table and wash pans for dyeing the hair on you both." With that, she touched the clasps on his cloak and it fell to the ground. She then grabbed Luke's' hand and pulled him to the front to get they needed.

Natalia gritted her teeth and was ready to follow after the two, believing Peg wanted more than just Luke's help.

"Easy." Noir said stopping her from moving. "Peg has a boyfriend, and jealous one at that. She just has a fondness for green eyes, and Luke's are jewels I must admit. So, don't go after her thinking she's taking your man."

"_My_ man?" Natalia gasped. "I think you have some misunderstanding. Luke and I are not like that. Yes, we were to be engaged at one point...wait, no...it was Asch, but I-" Natalia became flustered quickly and she grew terribly confused about the subject. The thought of Luke and her as a couple was just-

"Speaking of Asch," Noir said in a low voice. Natalia looked at the woman after hearing the serious tone. "He approached me about a month ago, likely after you two escaped Baticul. He tried to hire the Dark Wings to look for the two of you. I told him we were no longer in that line of work. When heard my answer, he offered a great deal of money. _A lot_." Noir made a point.

Natalia's mood sobered. "And then what?"

"I turned him down again." Noir said, still keeping her voice low. "The reason I say this now is so Luke doesn't hear it. There was a fury in Asch's manner, almost blood thirsty. I knew then, that I didn't want anything do with he had going on. I thought you should know. So, be careful about Asch, he's changed after defeating that madman, Van."

"I see, thank you." Was all Natalia said. Her mind began to click certain possibilities together and none of them bold well. If anything just the though of it made her feel ill.

Noir nodded and move on the next thing, with a normal tone of voice. "You're a healer are you not?"

"Yes. But Seventh fonons are hard to gather, so my Artes are not as strong as they should be. Are you hurt or something?"

"No, I was just thinking what kind of new clothing you need. I have a standard Malkuth nurse outfit that may fit you well. It's not bright or fancy like what your use to."

"Normal looking." Natalia said, remembering Luke's kind words. Just the reminder alone made her feel butterflies in her stomach.

"Of course, I'll need to make a few adjustments, but I think you would do well with them. At least it will be a far cry better that what you have on." Noir nodded to the mildew, sodden outfit Natalia wore.

"Please." Natalia sighed.

From up front, Natalia could hear Luke complaining as he was carrying something heavy to the rear of the wagon. There was loud banging sound and Peg could be heard giggling as Luke swore out in pain.

"Well, why don't we get started. Take that cloak off and we can get to work." Noir smiled as she stood up.

Natalia sighed as she took the cloak off, ready for a change of something new. And hopefully something for the better.

* * *

A/N- Black Monster? Na, it couldn't be. This story is not a crossover...


	8. Chapter 8: A New Step Forward

Waltz: Never Alone

**Chapter 8: **A New Step Forward

(**Natalia**)

Sitting against the wall near the back of the wagon, Natalia watched over Luke, who was sleeping on the floor. Moments ago he was having fits in his sleep. Natalia likely knew what it was that was plaguing Luke's dreams. She had heard him screaming at times in the middle of the night during his sleep, waking up with a frightful expression. When she asked him what it was, Luke always turned the questions aside and never brought it up again. Natalia had asked the others and Jade was the only one who answered her by simply saying it was the faces of all those Luke had killed staring back at him.

She knew it was the people of the mining town that haunted Luke's dreams. But later she found out it was more than just that, Luke had killed others, including an Oracle soldier who was his first. And he had been against taking another life since. Natalia had tried, from time to time, to get Luke to open up and tell her what it was that was scaring him. But he refused to speak about it.

Natalia never held it against Luke, she had killed people herself and had trained herself to push the feeling away. She adopted the habit that killing should never get easier, if it does then she would lose the feeling of how heavy it was to take a life. And if she lost that, she could easily lose herself in the act of killing others.

The Black Dream's wagon bumped along the road to Chesedonia as Natalia still watched over Luke as he slept.

Noir would check on them often, but she never bothered them. She and Peg had been busy most of the time, working on the costumes that filled most of the wagon. After the two women had dyed the hair and drew the tribal marks on Natalia and Luke, the two females of Black Dream went on to ready the props and outfits for the performance that was going to be held in the desert city. From the hints Natalia was able to pick up, it was going to be a big event. As much as she would like to see the performance, Natalia knew they had to get out of Kimlasca territory. And even though Chesedonia was neutral, it was still a major hub for Kimlasca trade, thus soldiers would be patrolling the streets.

After a while Luke began to shift in his sleep, moving around in an uncomfortable way, the black tribal mark on the right side of his face turned to a shade of dark gray.

The tribal mark completely gave Luke a new look Natalia never thought she would see on him. Noir and Peg did excellent jobs, as their marks look quite believable. Luke's was done by Peg, as well as the dye the he seemed to enjoy. He fell asleep from Peg's fingers massaging his head when she got his hair wet before adding the color mix. Natalia found herself irked after seeing it but after she saw the marks on their faces her reaction changed.

Both her and Luke's left face were adorn with a tribal mark of the animal that they choose. Luke's dragon was beautifully drawn in what looked like a black fire on his face. The graceful flames stared just below his jaw line and fanned out until it reached his hairline. The dragon looked to be rising out of the fire and was perfectly drawn to look as if it was part of the flames, and at same the time trying to break free from it as well. When Luke saw it he was surprised by it and held no contempt at his gift, or whined that it wasn't the demon he wanted.

Natalia had to admit that every time she looked at his dragon, it gave her a sense of primal fear and strength. It really suited Luke a lot and Peg had really done a great job. Natalia never told that to the pigtail girl as she was still eye-balled Luke most of the day with that dreamy look again. After that, the two of them were able to shed their mildew outfits and take a sponge bath with a bucket of water and a rag. Natalia never had such a primitive bath before, but to be clean again she endured it.

The wagon bounced, hitting a hole in road, and Luke started to grumble as he stirred awake.

Natalia was sitting next to him on the floor, cross-legged, Noir had offered the two to sleep in the cots they had in the wagon but they refused. They just took blankets and slept on the floor, the wood floor did nothing to hamper their long, welcomed sleep. They both awoke only to eat the food that was offered then went right back too sleep. Natalia had been the first wake up, and for the first time in over three months, felt well rested. Food and a good deal of rest went a long way.

Natalia watched as Luke sat up and yawned, they both wore simple night gowns and had worn their cloaks over them, and he rubbed his eyes as he spoke. "That was a good nap."

"How do you feel, Luke?" Natalia asked, pulling her knees to her chest and hugging them with her arms.

"The best in a long time. How long have I been asleep?"

"A whole day since yesterday. I just woke an hour ago myself. I checked outside, we're outside the forest and the sky is clear. I can say things are looking a little better for us." Natalia said, hoping deep down things stayed that way.

Luke yawned loudly and just nodded at her words.

Foot steps came from the maze of clothing and Noir came out. She was wearing normal looking clothing for once, and Natalia had to admit the older woman was still a dazzle. Even the plain-looking white blouse and long dress skirt did little to diminish her sexy looks.

Noir walked over to them carrying an arm load of clothing and set them before the two. "Well, you two look a whole lot better now." She said. "The fonic dye we used will take some time to change. It has to permeate into your hair and that can be a week or so. So it won't change color for a time. Once it does, your hair will stay that color for several years. Take that into account when you're in Chesedoina."

"Thank you." Natalia said, then nodded to the clothes. "What are those?"

"New clothes for both of you. I refitted the nurse outfit to your measurements and made it look less of that profession. The pants legs have a zippers in the back so you can adjust the length from long shorts to pants." Noir said.

"How clever." Natalia said intrigued at such a simple thing.

"Why don't the two you go ahead and get changed. I'll go get you both a bowl of fruit and a pitcher of water." Noir said as she stood up.

"Thanks." Luke said yawning some more, still trying to get up.

Noir smirked at him and said, "No problem. Just remember to use the cloth screen when you change. It's rude for a gentleman to see a woman get undressed. Natalia may slap you if you have any funny ideas."

Natalia's face grew completely red as Luke bolted up after hearing Noir's words. The older woman chuckled as she went back to the front of the wagon, leaving the two of them completely at a loss for words. After a few second of unconformable silence Natalia got up and grabbed her clothes.

"Well, that was uncalled for." She said with forcing the idea she had out of her mind.

"No kidding." Luke agreed. Then turning around to complain, "If she wanted to joke around she should have tried something more traditional. Like I have any reason to do something so-"

"'So' what?" Natalia spoke to him with a an icy tone in her voice and the glare she gave him.

Luke stopped what he was saying and picked up his clothes and said nothing else. Natalia stormed over to where the cloth screen was and pulled it out, stretching it so the two of them can change in private, or at least as private as it could get in a nearly packed wagon.

Natalia was quick to separated the clothes she was given and once she had them in order, she took off her gown. She tried her best to be quick about it as she felt an overwhelming sense if urgentness. Noir's little joke worsen the feeling with the fact that Luke was next to her and he could see her get changed. All he had to do was peek around the edge of the divider and that would end Natalia's pride of keeping her innocence.

_'I swear, if Luke does anything of the sort, I'll do worse than slap him.'_ Natalia thought to herself.

From the other side of the divider, Luke grunted as she was being to have _really_ embarrassing, certain, thoughts. When she heard a sound of something hitting the floor, Natalia yelped in surprise out of fear of being spotted.

"What?" Luke asked out loud, sounding concerned. "What's wrong, Natalia?"

Natalia's heart was racing fast and the very second she though she heard foot steps going to the end of the divider she yelled, "DON'T YOU DARE LOOK ME, YOU PERVERT!"

"W-what are you talking about?" Luke asked from the other side in disbelief.

"I could hear you walking to the end of the screen to take a peek at me!" Natalia snapped in an outburst. "You really are a pervert, Luke!"

"The hell? I never did that. I just dropped my shoe." He protested.

"As if I would believe that." Natalia said, and then commanded him to stay quite and to finish changing.

Luke let out low grumbled but said nothing else. Natalia was quick to put on the clothes she was given. Once she was finished she checked herself over with busy nervousness. Once she was sure she was fine, she waited until Luke was done. It was quite on his side and Natalia called for him to see if he was ready. Luke grunted that he was done and Natalia stomped to one end of the divider and nearly ripped it away to scold Luke.

When they faced each other, Luke looked ready to cause a scene with her but his mood changed in an instant. He looked at her with surprise and his expression was full of awe. Once more he had that look that gave Natalia the feeling that he had never seen her before. The feeling of being exposed came back to her, and her face tingled with blush.

Still unable to figure out to handle the feeling she took it out on him. "What are gawking at now? I don't like that look you gave me. I hope you're not trying to undress me with your eyes."

Luke snapped out of it and looked at her with livid eyes. "Don't give me that. I wasn't trying to do that in either cases." His tribal mark turned to a shade of light pink as well as a bit of his cheeks.

"So you would like me to believe. I heard you behind the divider; you were trying to sneak a look at me. Honestly, Luke, you could at least admit you fascination rather than lying about it."

"That's what _you_ want me to believe. I'm not that desperate for a peep show. And I would like to think I had better taste in women." Luke's retorted in anger, his mark changing from pink to a red color.

This caused Natalia to step back like cold water was thrown in her face. The sudden insult was a shock to her. When she finally got her nerves pulled together her anger was through the roof, and so was her was her voice.

"You filthy animal!" Natalia yelled, her temper lost from her. "How dare you speak to me like that! I...I have half-mind to beat you senseless for that remark!" Her anger was so strong her body trembled from it.

There was sudden fear in Luke's expression that he was speechless from her outburst. Or that was what Natalia thought at first until he pointed at her and hollered. "Natalia, your face is on fire!"

Still thinking he was trying to insult her Natalia began to yell out even more, her voice ringing loudly within the confines of the wagon. Luke was quick to get a hand mirror that Peg had used to show him his tribal mark, and he shoved it in front of her face as she was still yelling.

Having pushed in her vision, Natalia could not ignore her reflection, and her rage was gone the split second she saw the sliver flame covering the left half of her face. Natalia reacted in fear and covered her hand over the area it was on her. But her hand felt nothing and there was no pain, no heat. Her skin was completely unharmed.

After a few moments, she calmed down and took the mirror from Luke. Natalia looked at her face and saw that the flame was gone. All that was left was the sliver tribal mark shining dully. The gracefully drawn wind rising from her chin to her hair and the full body of a lion running with the wind. It gave the impression that the lion was running with the wind, or that the wind was following the lion. Whatever it my mean to one who saw it, Natalia was sure it would give them a noble and strong sense about her person.

She loved it.

The flame she seen was no longer there and she was quite sure it came from the mark. But why did it look like fire? She didn't feel any heat and there was no pain of any kind. The only thing she was doing...

"Ugh." She groaned lowering the mirror. "I lost mt temper and my mark reflected it." She looked to Luke who still looked surprised. "Now I see what Noir was saying about the dangers of these marks."

"I'll say." Luke added. "I though you caught on fire."

"I warned you two." Noir said from behind them. They both turned to her as she placed a plate with fruit and a jug on the floor. "I heard the yelling and though one of you finally gone off the edge. I guess that little joke of mine about Luke peeking got you both of you a little paranoid. Sorry about that."

"Paranoid?" Luke asked in disbelief. "If Natalia's anger was like that flame I saw, she was going to murder me."

"Don't be daft Luke." Natalia chided him. "You said a really rude thing to me. Of course I got mad."

"'Angry as hell' is more like it. And I mean that literally after seeing the fire on your face." Luke corrected her using his annoying tone.

Natalia threw her arms at her sides and glared at Luke. He just started back with a defiant look like he was daring her to start arguing again.

Natalia would have if Noir's laughing had not cut in. Once she stopped she looked at the two of the with a bemused look. "You two are like two peas in a pod."

"More like peas and carrots." Luke muttered a correction.

Natalia's eyebrows twitched, but she kept her emotions in check, "Yes Luke, you would be the pea-brain." She tried to offend him.

"And that would make you the stiff carrots." Luke countered back.

Natalia shot him a dangerous glance. But Luke looked away with a confidante look that said he wasn't going to argue with her any more since he was right. Natalia hated that smug attitude he would get when he argued with her, and believed he had won. Sometimes she wanted to smack it clean off his face, such as now.

Noir was laughing now, not a her usual suppressed kind, but a full kind that said she really enjoyed the outtake she just saw. This caused Natalia to cringe in shame at the way she behaved and Luke looked the same way.

Peg came from the front of the wagon looking concern at Noir, and when she saw that nothing was wrong she smiled. "I haven't seen you laugh like that in a while." Peg said.

Once she speak again Noir nodded with a real smile. "What can I say? These two are really are something." She went over to a tall object that was next to a rack of clothing and was covered in a white cloth. Pulling the cloth away, a full length mirror was revealed. "You can use this. I have to get back to helping Peg with the costumes. Try not to kill each other, okay?" Noir said as she folded the cloth in her arm then went back to the front of the wagon with Peg.

Natalia felt like a fool while Luke sighed as he turned to her and said, "I'm sorry. I guess I got carried away."

"Don't be." Natalia said.

They did make further discussion of it and Natalia walked over to the mirror as Luke bent down over the plate of food to eat something to forget about the argument they had.

Natalia stepped in front of the mirror and smiled pleasantly at her new outfit. The pants fell just inches below her knees and the rest was pulled over her thighs with zippers in the front to hold them in place. There was a side pocket on each leg and the dark tan color the of fabric was warm on the eyes. Natalia wore a long, light blue shirt that fell to her hips. It was short sleeve and buttoned up with white buttons.

Over that, she wore a heavier over-shirt of dark blue that was several inches longer than the lighter blue one. The sleeves were longer and stopped just past her elbows. It had a zipper instead of buttons and two deep pockets with no designs or fancy embroidery on it. Her shoes were the kind that she had seen school girls may ware at the public schools, a kind of slip-on shoe of dark brown leather. The ones Natalia had were much more durable looking and had a buckle on them to tighten the shoes.

The whole outfit was simple and form-fitting to her frame. It may not win any awards for designs, but Natalia liked it a lot. It was more comfortable than her last out and easy to move around in. More importantly, despite the thick fabric, the clothes were light and she was positive they will not hinder her movement when using a bow. _When_ she got one.

While doing some more minor adjustments, she heard Luke grunt behind her and Natalia turned around and saw that he had fallen to one knee, his arms covering his head. Natalia forgot about everything else and rushed to his side. She knew what it was that bothered him and Luke was quick to confirm her fears.

"Asch." He whispered breathlessly.

Natalia began to fear that Asch knew how to find them now. Peg came up them with some costumes and when she saw that something was wrong with Luke, she tried to speak and was quieted by Natalia with a harsh glare. Peg did not seem to understand but she just nodded and went back to Noir in a hurry. Natalia turned her attention back to Luke who was still and unmoving. He was quite, so she had no idea what was going on. Peg returned with Noir who looked worried about what she saw but they did nothing and waited for something to happen.

After several uncomfortable seconds, Luke lowered his arms and raised his head and looked at Natalia with a grimness. "It's okay we're fine. The connection was too weak and he didn't speak to me. But we have to leave, Natalia. I think he's ready to come for us again"

"I understand." Natalia agreed. She got up and faced Noir and said. "I guess this is where we have to part with you."

"I don't like that idea. If you get off here you two will be sitting ducks for Asch." Noir protested.

"We know that. " Luke said getting up. "But this is the reason why I didn't take the offer to go to your hideout. Asch is connected to me. He can see what I can see, hear what I hear, and he can talk to me in my head no matter the distance. If he saw you through my eyes, he's got a reason to go after you. I'm not going to put up with that. Me and Natalia have to leave."

"Isn't there anything you can do about that 'connection'?" Noir asked still not convinced. "Can't you just put a blindfold on to prevent him from seeing anything?"

Luke shook his head. "No, it's not just that. He can control me as well. He'll remove a blindfold, if I close my eyes he can force them open and if I look away he can turn my head. I tried things like that."

"That's just stupid." Noir said, her voice taking an acid tone that surprised Natalia. "He can't be that powerful to do all that to you."

"I'm his replica." Luke said. It was all he could say.

Noir folded her arm still looking ready to protest and she looked to Natalia for someone to back her up. But Natalia just shook her head, she knew Luke was right, there was just no way around it.

Noir closed her eyes and though in silence for a while, when she had her answers she placed a hand on her hip and spoke to Peg, "Pull the stop rope and have Urushi help you pack two bags. Get them the things they need for the long haul."

"Are you sure?" Peg asked with a worried look.

"These two made their minds up. They would jump out the back door if I tried to stop them." Noir said. Peg nodded and rushed back to the front. Seconds later Natalia felt the wagon come to a stop.

"I'm against this. I don't like the idea of leaving the two of you alone out here. But since you turned down going to our hideout I guess the trip to Chesedoina is out of the question." Noir sighed and walked back to the front.

Natalia looked to Luke who shared her sorrow for putting out Noir's help, but they both knew it would be dangerous for the Black Dream if they stayed any longer. With nothing else to do the two of them collected their cloaks and walked out the back door. They were greeted with the mid-morning sun and clear blue skies. Natalia would have relished it all at another time but the feeling was lost at the moment.

All around the wagon was open terrain and low rolling hills. There was no sign of the forest north of Baticul, and the road that the wagon was traveling was wide and completely free of any fresh wagon tracks meaning that no one has traveled it for a while.

Luke walked around and stretched himself in his new clothes. Unlike her, he wore only a loses short sleeve shirt of black and a pair of faded jeans with a rip in the right knee. His shoes, a pair of old sneakers that had seen better days. The clothes he wore made him look even more like a delinquent than his first set. Natalia though it suit his rude nature but she push it out of her head.

"Luke, are you sure your okay?" She asked him, worried.

"Ya, I'm good." He nodded looking to her. "The connection was weak, I think he was trying to find to me but failed. Asch may still be healing up after our last fight. But knowing his stubbornness, he'll try again and may pull it off. I don't want to be around Noir and her gang when that happens."

"Your so sweet it makes me wonder if you hit your head at times." Natalia smiled weakly to lighten the mood.

"Hey, I was serious." Luke took offense to it even though she was only kidding.

"By the way," Luke started, and once more he looked over Natalia with that gaze that made her feel exposed to him.

Natalia sightly tried to cover herself thinking somehow her clothes were not covering her up. She didn't say anything and her face grew red from ear to ear.

Luke saw this and was quick to make his point. "No. I just wanted to say the new clothes really suit you. I wanted to say that before you start yelling at me again."

Natalia lowered her guard and faced Luke fully and smiled a little more. "My, that's a surprise. Are you saying I look normal?" She asked.

"N-No." Luke stammered. "I-I think you...you know. I just though you looked good in it. That's all."

_'Luke!' _Natalia thought in her mind when her mouth couldn't make the noise. It may not have seem like a big deal to others, but for Natalia it was like Luke was making bold moves. Even though this time he just used a better word to compliment her looks.

"Well." Natalia started with no idea what to say except, "Thank you." Luke's face grew red from the thank you and he grumbled something as he turned away to hide his vexation from her.

Natalia gave a bright smile and thought, _'Thank you, Luke.'_

"Well that didn't take long did it?" Noir called out. They both turned to see her standing at the open door of the wagon, a grin on her face. She held something in her hand as she step down on the ground. "It took you long enough to see the truth." Noir said to Luke.

"S-Shut up!" Luke said in agitation.

Noir chuckled and handed something to him. Luke took it and Natalia went to stand next to him as he unrolled a map. Inside the map was a compass as well. The map was the region northern Kimlasca and most of the Zao Desert. Chesedonia was on the northern part.

"Wow! Thanks!" Luke said and held up the compass. "Never go anywhere without one of these." He rolled up the map and tucked it under his arm, the compass went into his pocket.

Noir nodded and said seriously. "I'll say this now; but I'm against this. I'm willing to take the risk of taking the two of you to Chesedonia. But I know you two will just argue with me. You both are far to stubborn"

"We're sorry for making you feel that way. But Luke is right, the dangers are too great for your people. And I will not allow the same for you on my behalf as well." Natalia said. "Besides you have helped us enough already. Anything more is-"

"Don't finish that." Noir stopped her. "I wanted to do all this. If you had finish what you were going say would be an insult to me."

"My apologizes." Natalia said.

From the wagon Urushi hopped form the back carrying two travel packs, one in each hand. He walked up to them and set the packs before the two and joined Noir's side. "Here you go. There should plenty of food to get you to the city past the desert. There's also some poison bottles for all the basilisk you'll run into, and as much Gels as we can spare. Plus two blankets to boot." He said.

"Are you sure?" Luke looked a bit uncomfortable at the packs. "We already got a lot from you guys. I don't want take anymore-"

"Listen." Noir said with a tone not to question her generosity. "We can reach the city in four days in wagon. You two will have a good week. You _need_ these things. We have plenty to last us. Just stop thinking for once and just take it."

"Alright. Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Luke apologized. Natalia could understand his caring nature but she wished he would learn to take the help when offered without the tough guy act.

"Jeez!" Peg pouted from the open door. "Are you sure we can't keep him Noir? He _is_ standing right there, we can just steal him. You know the saying; old habits die hard."

Natalia fumed in silence at the other blonds bold claim and Noir just laughed. "Tempting, isn't he? But I'm afraid not. We gave up that work."

Luke looked embarrassed and Natalia changed the subject quickly before she lost her temper. "I hate to push it more, but do you have any weapons we could use?"

Noir shook her head, "That's what bothers me the most. We don't have a thing. All we have are props and with those...a stick would better, and we don't even have them. There are bandits all around these parts. You two really picked the 'thick of the forest' to travel through."

"It's not like Asch is giving us much choice in the matter." Luke complained.

"Wait, I have something." Urushi said and took off his small top hat and reached into it as he asked, "Natalia, are you good at throwing things?"

"Well, yes, you could say that." Natalia responded, unsure what he was getting at.

"You beat she can throw things. And she good at it too." Luke added, still unable to keep his mouth shut at time like these. "She throws things at me all the time. She was training for it for after we got married. When I move, Natalia can throw whatever is in the castle at me if she has one of her mood swings."

Natalia didn't think when she elbowed Luke in his ribs, hard. Luke grunted and fell to one knee as he clutched his side. Noir flinched at the action as Urushi gave something to Natalia. It was a small pack that fitted into both of her palms, and it was heavy as well. Natalia looked at it in question and Urushi told what he gave her was a set of thin, metal playing cards with sharp edges.

"If you throw them at someone with enough skill, you cause sever damage, so be careful. And if your good, those cards can cut through armor."

Natalia thanked Urushi. Peg jumped down from the wagon and ran up to the two and rolled up her sleeves. "Here you can have these." She said.

On each arm there was a long knife sheathed and strapped to her arms by two simple buckles. Undoing the buckles Peg took the weapons off and handed one to Natalia and Luke. Natalia was reluctant to take it but Peg shoved it in her hands. Backing away she joined Noir's side. After putting the knife away Luke told her it was time to go.

Natalia nodded and turned back to the other three and bowed. "I thank you for all the help you have given us. I hope one day we can return the favor."

"No worries. After all, here we all are, able to talk like this, and not replaced by replica's like Van had planned." Noir said.

"Thanks, this will help a lot. I hope things work out for the better for the Black Dream." Luke added his thanks with a wave.

Noir frowned and said, "After picking up so many orphans and taking care of them for so long, I feel rotten leaving you guys like this. But you two know how to take care of yourselves. So...please, be careful." Noir shook both of their hands then took one look at Luke and winked. "Too bad all I took that day was wallet and not your heart."

Luke groaned as Urushi shook their hands next and gave a full bow at the waist while tipping his hat. Natalia asked him to give her best to York in Chesedoina. Urushi nodded before headed back for the driver's seat.

Peg finished up the farewells. She looked just as troubled Noir as she shook Natalia's hand. "Be careful. Bandits are more trouble than the monsters in the desert."

"We'll be fine. Thank you for everything." Natalia said with a smile.

Peg shook then Luke's hand and Natalia stiffened thinking that Peg was going to do something to entice Luke. "Be good to her handsome man. And don't forget to think of me when you look at your tribal mark." The blonde finished the goodbye and ran back to the wagon with Noir.

Luke said thanks with a goofy smile. Natalia folded her arms and watched the wagon start north after Noir whistled out to Urushi to go on. With a final wave the leader of Black Dream shut the door and they were gone.

Natalia watched the wagon pick up speed fast and within minutes it was a mile away. She wondered if being thieves is what made Urushi such a fast driver. _'Being chased by the law a lot can do that to some people I suppose.'_ Natalia thought.

She turned to look at Luke who was checking the packs. He was quick to make a survey and he reported they had enough food to get them to the desert city. Water was not enough but after a quick check of the map, Luke told her that there was a small river a few days to the north were they can refill their canteens before they get to the beginning of the sands.

Five minutes of fast preparation, Luke had the blankets attached to the packs and handed Natalia hers then his on his back. When he was done he looked at Natalia who did not so much as pick hers up. She had her arms folded and looking at him with narrowed eyes. And even though she could not see it, Natalia knew her mark was a red color to expose her anger.

"What?" Luke asked confused.

Natalia just threw her hands up in the air exasperation, picked up the pack and put it on. Once it was done, she marched past Luke and headed in the direction he pointed out. Already having her day ruined by his insensitivity she let him know of it.

Passing right by him, she spoke one word. "Pig"

(**Luke**)

Five hours later the two of them reached the top of a small hill that over looked more hills that surrounded the region they were in. The sun was falling to the west and the temperature was cool. High above, the fon belts glistened in the sunlight as the millions of fon stones reflected the sun.

Luke surveyed the area and saw nothing but green hills and flocks of birds. The road they had traveled on with the Black Dream, was off to right some several miles. It curved off to the east to avoid the hills, likely the people who paved the road did that to avoid the extra work to cut through them.

Natalia was standing next to him, she was looking out into the distance as well. Luke stole a glance at her and he could still feel the dull pain in his side where she had ribbed him with her elbow. He never figured out way she did it and he did not push her for the answer out of fear that she would do it again. He stared at her a bit more and reminded himself what he wanted to do and figured this was a good as time as any other to bring it.

"I guess we can take a break here." He said as he took off the pack he wore. "We've been walking for hours and I need a break."

"Yes, this would a good time for a short rest." Natalia agreed. She was quick to take hers off. She did well to carry the bag for so long, they weren't heavy but Luke was mildly surprised she was able to carry it for so long without complaining.

Once hers was set on the ground, Luke took and apple out of his bag and cut it up with the his knife he got from Peg. He gave Natalia half the apple and she took with a simple smile. Luke sat on the grass next to his bag as Natalia still stood and continued to look out into the plains chewing her snack slowly. He started thinking about his idea and almost straightaway he was back to looking at Natalia. She stood tall and straight in her perfect posture, the dark blue over shirt she wore brought out the gold color of her hair. With the hair-band she always she wore gone her hair was longer and fell to her shoulder and swayed some with every little movement she made.

Luke groaned and tore into his apple looking away from her. _'Damn, I can't stop looking at her. I nearly lost my mind back in the wagon. All I did was drop my shoe and she has a friggin heart attack about me being a peeping tom. Now I can't get the image out of my head.'_

He finished his apple and pushed the idea out of his head before his face and tribal mark gave away his mood. Whipping his hands clean he looked at Natalia and called her name and she turned to look at him. The silver of her own mark gleamed dully in the afternoon sun. Luke almost forgot what he was going to ask, every time he saw it, he was struck with awe at the majesty it gave her.

Shaking his head he remembered what he wanted to asked her and spoke quickly before he forgot again. "There was something I wanted to ask your help with."

"Oh?" Natalia said with a look of surprise.

"The thing is, I have to do something about this connection with Asch."

"I don't think I can be of any help there. But what would ask of me?"

"I..." Luke hesitated for a moment to ask, and he found the words seconds later. "I need you teach me how to use fonons."

Natalia looked at him with her head tilted to one side. For a moment she was unsure what he meant, then asked, "Wasn't Tear trying teach you that?"

"Well ya." Luke confirmed scratching the back of his head. "She was, but we only got to do one session. Since Jade can't use the Seventh fonons, I had to ask her. I would have asked you then, but you and Ion had been kidnapped at the time."

Natalia folded her arms and held her chin in idle thought. "I see. I do not know how I can help as I really don't understand this 'connection' the two of have. I mean, I can teach you, but I don't _how_ to teach you concerning your request. I may end up teaching you something wrong."

Luke sighed and explained it to Natalia. "It's like this, Jade told me when Dist the Reaper opened my fon slots, back at Coral Castle, the processes left them open at all times. The fon slots that Dist opened are my 'synchronized' fon slot for a replica. Jade said they have another name for originals...what was it, oh that's right, primary fon slots."

Natalia's face lit up and she claps her hands together and knelt before Luke in a ladylike manner. "That's right. Those are the seven largest group of fon slots on the human body. The eyes are the same for all people and the others six are in different parts of the body for each person."

"Right, I think." Luke shrugged and went on. "The point is; Dist keep the fon slots open, so I can't close them. This is how Asch is able to connect, speak, and control me. Jade said that the only way to destroy the connection is to either have Dist remove the effect, which is not going to happen since I can't find him. Or, I have to 'exercise' my fon slots and close them myself."

"Exercise?" Natalia asked.

"That's what Jade said. When I asked him what he meant he said I should pay attention to Tear's training in fonon use. It's seems my body can't remember how to use its slots. I can use most of my body's fon slots for Strike Artes and my Hyperresonance. But for my primary fon slot, training is needed since I never use them."

"Oh, I get!" Natalia chirped and smiled. "You never used them before and so of course your body doesn't remember. If I can train you, you can eventually control your primary slots and cut the link between Asch and you."

Luke nodded with a big grin. "That's right. And that means you and me will have a very large and annoying monkey off our backs."

Natalia was smiling when suddenly she slipped into her negotiation side. "Very well, if I was to teach you I would like to make a proposal." Luke stiffened at her change of behavior knowing she was up to something.

But he nodded and listened as she continued. "While I teach you fonon control, I want to go ahead and push your education a little further. I want to go over Ancient Ispanian as well. You should learn to read and write that as well."

Luke groaned at the idea of studying but he quickly pulled himself out his despair before Natalia reprimanded him for it. She had always bent his ear about ignoring his studies back at the Manor for years. He didn't want to listen to it all over again.

"Fine." He waved it away. "Anything else?"

"Yes, actually." Natalia beamed, making Luke wish he had kept his mouth shut. "I would like you to teach me something as well. I wish to learn that Strike Arte...Beast was it? I want to learn how to use it."

This request caught Luke off guard. "Why would you want to learn that?"

"It seems to be a very powerful Arte, and I was hoping to apply to my bow skills if I can."

Luke rubbed his chin in thought. If she was willing to try, he could teach her and at the same time he could push it further to cover another concern of his. After a decision Luke tried a little negotiation of his own.

"Alright, if you want to try it, I will. But like the Ancient Ispanian crap you pulled, I want to teach you how to use a sword as well. I can't always rush to your side and if you run out of arrows you need to protect yourself in case you can't run. Deal?"

"I don't know..." Natalia trailed off thinking about it.

"Well you need how to use a sword to use the Beast Arte anyways. And, that's the only way I can teach you." Luke rubbed the back of head at a concern in Natalia's request. "I don't even know if you can use the Strike Arte with a bow. But knowing your stubbornness, you'll probably find a way."

Natalia's eyes widen with surprise at his remark like he caused an affront with her. But she let it go with a smile. "I'll take that as a compliment." With that she got to her feet and stood up. "Very well, I will teach you what I can. But know this; I will not go easy on you. You will find me to be a strict teacher."

_'Dammit. She going to pull the dictator side out.'_ Luke thought with unease. _'I should have just keep my mouth shut. Something else to I need to learn...'_

"Fine" Luke grumbled, signing away his soul to slavery.

"Then I accept the terms as well." Natalia gave her word. She smiled a rare one he had not seen for a long time. This was something she must have found some joy in to smile like that.

It caught Luke off guard as he was expecting some other reaction from her. He got up and gawked at her with a dumbfounded gaze. When she saw this she asked him what his problem was and Luke broke his thoughtless stupor and said, "I'm just surprised. I though you going to laugh at me for asking you."

Natalia's smile faded and she crossed her arms, her mark glowing a dull red. "Why would think that. I was actually surprised you wanted to learn from me." Her voice flat.

"I mean for all the times I whined about learning back in Manor, and how you always yelled at me. I just though you would laugh at me now for suddenly asking." Luke confessed, realizing he didn't feel uneasy about tell her his fear.

Natalia's shoulders relaxed and her mark changed back to the sliver as she frowned. "Well, I guess that was my fault. After all, we pushed you to remember things that you didn't know. I just thought that re-learning things may help you remember the promise that Asch made to me. How foolish I was." She dropped her arms to her side and sighed at the memory.

Luke said nothing and waited for what she had to say. After a minute she smiled some and nodded. "I wasn't going to laugh at you. I'm actually proud of you. I feel like you ready to take the next step to move on. And also, I feel like your trusting me more."

Luke gave a short embarrassed laugh and looked at Natalia. Again he found himself transfixed at her looks. Her green eyes looked at him with a warm trust and her smile was something he was liking more and more. Without thinking he walked up to her and reached out to her face.

"Luke?" Natalia whispered.

He didn't say anything and he reached for the mark of the lion. Natalia's hair blocked most the top of it and he pushed it away to reveal all it. The silver wind and the lion running, gracefully flowed up Natalia's cheek, her green eye as the jewel next to it. Luke thoughts began to stir, and his mouth gave out more than he wanted when his imagination pictured Natalia again from a few feet away, even though she was right in front of him.

"Beautiful." He said in a low voice.

The second the word hit air and made sound, her silver tribal mark began to turn colors and changed into a shade of pink. Natalia's cheek's were red as well and Luke suddenly stiffened at what he had just said, and began to panic. Backing away from her Natalia asked him what was wrong, her hands clasped to her chest.

"I was just saying the mark you have is beautiful." He said quickly.

"Why, thank you." Natalia said with bashful innocents. She pushed her hair behind her left ear, looking away from him.

_'Oh, damn! Oh, damn! I did it this time! She knows I was talking about her. Stupid mouth! Now she's doing the hair thing.' _Luke began to think frantically fast. _'Think, Luke, think. Make something up. Make it work.'_

Within a split second he had an answer, and was quick to play it out. Folding his arms he looked away and made a face. "I was talking about the mark. Noir did a good job. I wasn't talking about you." He used his past experience to use snide remakes to cover up his sensitive side that he tries to hide. "But if you ask me, the mark is an improvement. At least looking at you isn't a chore now."

There was a brief silence.

"YOU INSENITIVE PIG!" Natalia hollered out like the sharp crack of a whip.

Luke felt proud he got her angry enough to forget about him leaking out his real thoughts. He looked to Natalia to apologize and only thing Luke saw was the back of her hand. It smack across his face with stinging hell. The sting was so harsh it caused an electric jolt to run through his body.

It worked.


	9. Chapter 9: Lessons Part 1

Waltz: Never Alone

**Chapter 9:** Lessons-Part 1

(**Luke**)

Groaning with tedium from the exercise, Luke let his mind slip from the lesson he was in the middle of. And almost immediately he was reminded of who was in charge.

"Stop slacking and get back to concentrating!" Natalia ordered him. And to make her point she kick him in the side of the leg.

The hit was dull but it hurt. Luke yelled out. "You don't have to hit me."

Natalia stood next to him with her hands on her hip and leaning forward. With a scolding voice she said, "It's the only way to keep you on track. So stop goofing around and start over. Now!" The sliver mark on her face was slightly red, telling Luke he had better listen to her.

Luke made a mental grip about her forceful teaching. Luke could not argue with the decision he made to ask her to teach him. He took the lessons at his own risk after Natalia told him she will be strict about it.

They both stood in the middle of rock outcropping littered with boulders that varied in size. Most were ten feet high and stuck out of the ground like spikes. They surrounded a slight depression in the ground and ringed the outside, it was like something had smashed into the ground and scattered the rocks. When the two them had found the place, Natalia had guess that a fallen fon stone had landed on a very giant rock. Over the centuries weather and nature had eroded boulders as they were smooth on the surface.

Luke had located a stream that branched from the small river to the west, and they found the outcropping nearby. They both agreed to rest there for a few days since the desert was only a day away. The grassland of hills was already patched with sand-spots, and the grass was dulling in color. The center of the depression allowed for water to collect, so the grass there was greener and thicker compared to the rest all around. It was perfect place to rest before venturing into the desert. It was also a good place to start training.

Both standing in the middle of the camp area, Luke got his mind back on the fonon intake lessons Natalia was giving him. He took a deep breath and raised his arms like he was going to use Hyperresonance, this would help him concentrate. The moment he did another kick came and Luke turned on Natalia in a flash.

"What the hell was that for? I was trying to concentrate." He barked.

Natalia folded arms and looked at him with sternness. "I told you not to do that. I'm teaching you how to take fonons into your body, not how to use your Hyperresonance. I need you to do this without mixing the two up."

"It helps me focus." Luke protested.

"Maybe so. But your going to have to do it the regular way, the way I learned. If you want to do this right, then taking short cuts is out of the question. Now keep your hands down and close your eyes." Natalia said putting her arms down.

Luke let a deep breath and looked forward. He gave up trying to argue, knowing that Natalia knew what she was doing. She had too since he had asked her from the start. Closing his eyes Luke envisioned his body and relaxed, a warm felling overcame him as his fon slots responded.

"Okay." Luke told Natalia in soft tone that he was ready.

"Good." Natalia responded in a gentle voice. She opted to speak to him like this so his concentration would not be interrupted by her instructions. "Now open all of your slots, and keep them open. Do not force them open, and do not take in any fonons."

Luke mentally coaxed his fonons to open slowly. This was more a mental task as it was like trying to put feeling in a numbed arm. After a few minutes his body trembled and a warm breeze could be felt. This was the feeling of fonons entering his body. He knew this feeling all to well, it was the same when he draws in fonons to use Strike Artes. Stopping himself from trying to draw in the fonons, Luke concentrated on just keeping his fon slots open and nothing else.

"Okay." He confirmed to Natalia.

"Good. Now, just like breathing, let your body breathe in the fonons around you. You don't have force it, the fonons will be drawn into your slots on their own." Natalia continued speak to him in a gentle voice. "As you feel them enter you body try to imagine your body as your lungs, and breath out. Just think like you're trying to breath through your skin. You should feel a change when this happens. Tell me what it is when you feel different."

Luke listened and did as she instructed. 'Breathing' as slowly as possible, he allowed the fonons in the air to enter his body slowly. When he felt the heat in his body rise, he mentally breathed out, imagining his body was slowly pushing the fonons out as easy as they came in. He did this several time, coordinating his own breathing with that of the exercise.

Soon, he felt as if his body was suddenly part of the air around him, the slight breeze in the wind passed right through him and his body responded to the cool feeling. The warm sensation he felt before changed, and the 'breathing' felt like he was inhaling cool air instead of warm through his skin.

When Luke told her this, Natalia spoke calmly. "Excellent, Luke. Your body is in synch with the fonons around you. You have learned to feel them properly. Now keep this feeling going and at the same time, notice the way you take and release the fonons in your body. You should feel certain places on your body where there is some kind of resistance. Tell me when you can find them."

Luke said nothing as he had to concentrate really hard not to lose the cool sigh of taking in the fonons and listening to her at the same time. Doing as she instructed, Luke continued the exercise and concentrated on finding the spots she described. After several minutes he felt six spots that felt numb against the breeze.

"I feel them." Luke told her. His concentration was being overwork, and he was ready to stop. But knowing that Natalia was expecting him to keep at it Luke endured the mental strain.

"Very good. Those places you feel are your primary fon slots. Now, I want you to stimulate them. I don't know the best way to do this, but let's try it anyways." Natalia said and slowly walked around him while giving him instructions. "While you continue to 'breath' fonons, concentrate on your primary slots and at the same time try to imagine yourself poking at them with your finger. I guess you can think of like trying to poke a dead animal to make sure it's dead, or a large mold of jello to make it jiggle. You want to agitate your primary fon slots with a kind of mental poke. Go ahead and try, and remember not to force anything; just a light touch."

Luke wanted to complain that was easier said than done since he was doing three things at once in his mind. He really wanted to move around and stomp his feet for all the mental work he was being put through.

Willing himself to go on, and not to get kicked again, Luke "breathed" fonons into his body that allowed him to feel the primary fon slots. Once he felt them, he held that sensation, then with a mental image he had six fingers poke at the slots that connected him and Asch. At first nothing happened, so Luke pushed his task and tried to imagine he was feeling the fon slots with his "fake" fingers. Poking at them over and over, like he was waking up Meiu from a nap, his primary fon slots responded finally.

A great itching sensation came to him: one in each leg and both arms, the left side of his stomach and the back of his neck. The itching was so bad he couldn't take and dropped all of his mental task and began to scratch at them with fervor. It was fine for Luke anyways, he already lost all of his patients to continue the lesson anymore.

"Splendid work Luke!" Natalia smiled at him and clasped her hands together.

"Why the hell does it itch?" Luke complained, still scratching.

"Because it's the first time you used your primary fon slots on your own. It may also have to do with what Dist did to you. But you found them and they responded to your mental command. The itching is normal for all people, so be proud that you passed this lesson."

"Ya, ya." Luke muttered, rubbing the spots he had scratched. The feeling had passed but the areas were still agitating him.

"Don't be like that Luke." Natalia said, dropping her smile to scolded him. "You really advanced through the lessons quickly. In fact, I pushed you father than I should have. You managed to go through weeks of training in just this one session. I had my doubts, but you did very well."

"Of course you kept kicking me." Luke gripped.

"It was the only way to get you to stay on track. The lack of dedication you had for your studies and duties was why I always got mad at you. Now I see what was wrong with your lessons, all of your tutors didn't push you hard enough."

"Your right, they weren't dictators-in-tranning like you." Luke countered. Natalia shoot him a dirty look and Luke corrected himself quickly. "You are harsh, but I will admit that is what I need. I only got this far because you're an excellent teacher." Luke complimented her. _'And a slave driver.'_ He added in his head.

"Why, thank you." Natalia smiled. "I always thought you were a quick learner, you just needed some motivation."

Luke so much wanted to answer that remark but he forced himself to keep his mouth shut at times like that. The backhand he got from Natalia three days ago still burned like demon in his memory.

Natalia folded her arms and held her chin as she spoke, "Well, at this point I need to think of some exercise for you to control your primary fon slots now that you found them." She then looked at him and made a serious tone. "Until then, you can practice what you did today. But no matter what, _do_ _not_ use your powers with what I taught you. I have no idea how Hyperresonance works and if you tried to mix them together who knows what could happen. Keep them separate until then. Understand?"

Luke just nodded. He practiced using his Hyperresonance while learning to write the fonic alphabet in Ancient Ispanian every morning. He did this a few times when he had to rewrite the Passage Rings commands, so he figured now was a good way to kill two birds with one stone. Luke felt it was still unsafe to his Hyperresonance in battle until he got better control it. He still had no idea how he used it back in the forest after Asch left him to die.

Luke looked up to the sky and said, "We still got a few hours before lunch. Want get some practice of your own in before we eat?"

Natalia frowned. "I can, if you think. But I'm still unsure about it all."

Luke shrugged and went over the little area that had their packs and blankets. The grass was thick and sleeping was no problem for them at night. Next to their packs was a neatly made pile of long sticks, Luke had found them near the stream were they get their water and take a bath. The sticks were not the strongest, but they did well as training tools. Picking up two, Luke took one of the lighter ones for Natalia, and the heaviest as his own.

Heading back to her Luke tossed the light stick to Natalia and told her to loosen up with a few practice swings. Natalia took the mock weapon and looked at it with depressed motivation, but she did as she was told and held the weapon in her left hand. With the stance she was taught, she began to take several cuts and stabs in slow, easy movements. Luke watched her with a keen eye to make sure she was doing it right, and she was. Everything she was shown, Natalia did it correctly, but she lacked the will and comfort to get into it.

Since they came to the grassy depression, Luke had found the area was a good place to rest and teach Natalia somethings about the sword before going into the desert. He wanted her to at least be able to defend herself if he could not get to her fast enough. And with Noir warning them about the number of bandits rising, Luke was more determined to see that Natalia learn something.

That had been the idea.

When Natalia asked him to learn the Beast Arte, Luke was sure it would be a good thing for her to learn how to use a sword until she can get a bow of her own again. And from her starting reaction of willing to learn, and her natural determination, Luke was sure Natalia would take to her studies quickly. Yet from the first moment she picked up a wooden stick she could not quite get into it all.

It was not that she lack any will to do it, but rather a place to start. From the beginning Natalia could not find grounds to stand on her own. Luke was quick to notice that Natalia was ambidextrous, she had to be to use a bow with both hands, and so she could not make up her mind to use her left or right hand. Then to make matters worse, Natalia tried to emulate Luke's fighting style as her own, but that only caused her foul up stances and basic attack forms. When that didn't work she tried to copy Asch's forms, and that only lead to same thing. It was apparent she was not built the same way as them.

Natalia thought that she was not capable of learning Albert-style sword fighting, and expressed that maybe Guy's was more to her suit since she was as fast as him. Luke had thought the same, but that did not seem right as Natalia was actually stronger than Guy and his swift attacks were not within her abilities. No, Natalia was fast and strong, but she lacked the fluid grace needed for Guy's family sword art.

Seeing this, Luke had to teach her Albert-style, it was all he knew anyways. But it was not like there was no hope for her. In fact she had potential. To start things off Luke taught her the basics like Van had taught him, and he showed her the difference between her bow Artes and sword Artes. Luke taught her Fang Blade. And sure enough Natalia got it down easily just not without complications.

She knew how to do it, but her problem to find her own way to adapt to the style and learn it was still her major weakness. This repeated hamper made Natalia reluctant to try to push herself more into learning, causing her to approach the subject with less enthusiasm than Luke would like her too.

He watched her as she tried a quick series of slashes, and did it all wrong. Instead of trying to go through the action with one hand, she would slash with one hand and then switched to another to perform the next move. This caused her to mix up the attacks he taught her with another she had seen Luke and Asch perform. Luke was not against Natalia trying to copy Asch, but she just wasn't built like the two of them, and her mimicking them both to overcome her short comings was only making things worse.

Natalia tried again and botched up a three slash-combo that was a simple right to left slash finished with a downward cut from over head. She was supposed to use it with one hand for the whole maneuver, but she switched between hands after every attack making her performance far too slow even for training. She began to repeat the action and Luke watched again as she messed it up. Twisting and catching her left ankle around her right one, Luke watched as Natalia fell to the ground.

Natalia made a groan of protest and tried again.

Luke had to admit that she hadn't given up despite her constant blunders. He was patience with her, and never pushed her harder than she could go. Just like the way Van had been with him, Luke showed her a kindness and stern approach to learning Albert-style sword fighting.

Remembering his former Master, Luke was suddenly reminded a lesson. Something that gave him an idea.


	10. Chapter 10: Lessons Part 2

Waltz: Never Alone

**Chapter 10:** Lessons-Part 2

(**Luke**)

5 years ago, Fabre Manor...

Luke charged forward at the older man and cut a long wide slash at him. Van just chuckled at the attack and deflected it with ease. Pushing Luke's action further in its course direction, the young noble was thrown off-balance and he fell to the ground with no trouble on his Master's part.

Luke groaned as he got up, pushing his long red hair out of face. The two stood out in the Manor courtyard, surrounded by the flowers that the house gardener grows. Today was another training day for Luke, one of the few things he can only look forward too in his long imprisonment.

Van stood before him with a bemused look on his face and spoke while stroking his beard. "That was unwise of you. Never attack head on without knowing who you are fighting."

"But I watch you all the time, Master. I know how you attack and move." Luke said, feeling like he was disappointing Van.

"And at times, the enemy may use that against you. Never assume that just what you see is all that you get. After all, a bird-of-prey hides it claws until the moment it strikes. Remember that Luke." Van said in his kind, but lectured tone of voice.

"Yes Master!" Luke said with pride.

"Very good. Now let us continue." Van said and took his stance with his wooden sword hanging in a relax state at his side.

Luke readied his own, took a deep breath, and was prepared to attack when a voice called out to him. One he did not want to hear, and _not_ during his training.

"Luke fon Fabre!" Princess Natalia called out.

"Oh, come on." Luke complained. He dropped his shoulders in disappointment, his day was already ruined.

Princess Natalia came to the two them, escorted by a pair of knights. She gave them a command to stay back as she ventured up to the two. Dressed in a nice brown and tan dress, with black, low heel dress shoes. Her golden hair was held back by a dark red hair-band frilled with little roses. Luke groaned weakly at the sight of her, she always had the habit of showing up when she was not wanted, which was most of the time in his opinion.

"You don't have to be such a dork, Luke. Can't you just be nice about seeing me for once." Natalia said placing her hands on her hips.

"Sure, if seeing you means once a year." Luke said, not masking his disappointment.

"Don't be mean to me Luke!" Natalia pouted puffing up her cheeks.

"Then stop pestering me all time. And why are you here? Today's a training day with Master Van, I don't have time to play with you." Luke said. He made it sound like he was doing something very important, which to him was not being bored to death.

"That's rude." Natalia said then folded her arms. "I am here to tell you that Father and I will be attending dinner here later this evening. I want you to wear something nice for once. In fact, Auntie Suzy and I are going to pick out your dinner suit."

Natalia looked to Van and curtsey to him. "Good-day, Master Grants. I apologized for the interruption. I hope you don't mind." She said with a polite tone.

"Not at all, Your Highness. It's never a bad time for you." Van said with a courteous bow to her.

Luke made a grumble and thought, _'Stuck up little turd. She screws up my training day and then plays the 'nice act' to Master Van. Two-face brat! I hope she gets a big zit on her forehead.'_

After that, Natalia called out to the knights to escort her to see Madame Fabre. Luke muttered a rude remark and Natalia was quick to pick up on it. Despite her proper manner and being well-behaved, she was free to mark Luke as she wished.

"I heard that, Luke!" She snapped, stomping her foot. The knights at her side appeared to be nervous by her sudden behavior. "Stop treating me so mean. You and I are going to be married one day."

"Over my dead body." Luke countered like it was an insult. "Marry one of your make-believe princes."

"I'm not a child! I'm thirteen."

"Yes you are. You still play with dolls."

Natalia's face grew red with anger, she was the type to lose her cool quickly when she was pushed far enough. But, for that, it was mostly Luke who did it. Rather than using words, Natalia used a finger to drop an eye and stuck her tongue out at him. After that, she stormed off to the inside of the Manor with the two knights.

Van was laughing and stroking his beard with amusement. "Princess Natalia has really taken a shine to you Luke."

"Shes a pain, but whatever. Can we get back to training now, Master?" Luke asked hopefully.

"Of course. But before we do, I want to review what you have learned so far." He held his wooden sword like a cane in the ground and asked, "Now tell me, how can your foe defeat you with the moves and Artes you see them perform?"

Luke thought for a moment remembering what he was taught for the day, then had his answer. "Because, if that's all you think they can do, then you will be unprepared for the skills they have not used."

"Good." Van smiled. "You did well to understand that. Now do you have any questions of your own? Never pass up the chance to learn if you can, even if you think the question is worthless."

"There is one." Luke said remembering something that has bothered him for a while. "No matter how hard I try to copy you, Master Van, I can never do the same thing. If your teaching me the same style then why can't I do it like you?"

"Are you saying you wish to be like me?"

"Of course, Master Van is the best!" Luke nearly yelled with glee.

"Heh." Van chuckled. "While I am teaching you the Albert-style used in my family, performing like me may prove impossible. When my father taught me, I wanted to be just like him. But you need to know this Luke; you're not as tall as me, nor as strong. Your arms and legs have yet to reach their full length, so you can not swing a sword the way I can. Even when you grow, you may still not be able to do as I do. You must find your own way to handle the sword and the reason to wield it."

"So how do I do that?"

"Your already learning the style, so that's a start. The other thing you should consider is using your imagination a little."

"What?" Luke exclaimed. "You mean like Natalia? Does that mean she's a better swordsman than me?" Luke did not like to think she of all people was better than him with a sword.

"Ha ha!" Van laughed out loud. "The Princess truly does have a healthy imagination." Van got down on one knee and placed a hand on Luke's should and spoke kindly to him. "Listen to me Luke, creativity is important when finding about yourself, it reflects on how you see yourself at times, _and_ how see yourself in the future. For swordmanship, you must imagine how the attack or Arte will come out. Not to mention how you see yourself perform them. Understand?"

Luke nodded quietly. He was wondering how he would see himself years from now. Free from the Manor and the unfair imprisonment. Free from the days where people are trying to get him to remember things he could not remember. No matter how hard they asked, he could not remember a single thing from his childhood, and that just made him mad. After so long he just gave up, thinking there was nothing really important to remember. It made things difficult for him to move forward if he was shackled to the past.

And, for all Luke knew, Natalia may be the reason why he didn't remember things. She was so annoying. Who wouldn't want to forget about her?

(**Luke**)

"Stop treating me like a child Luke!" Natalia yelled at him as she kicked a polwigle away from her. "I'm eighteen, and I don't need to be lectured by you."

Luke swatted the last of the monster away and sent it flying away to the other two. "Who cares about your age? If you can't handle these monster alone, then stop complaining like a little kid." Luke said irritation.

While thinking about the lesson Van had taught him that day, years ago, three polwigle came to the campsite and attacked Natalia while she was practicing. These three monster were a nuisance as far as Luke cared. They were big and round in shape, and hopped around a lot, but they were no threat at all. If they attacked, they just threw themselves and that was it. He knew they were not in the best of shape since the long months in the dungeon, but they were able to handle these monsters easily.

Other monsters on the other hand...

That morning a basilisk had wandered into the camp and Natalia had used all of her metal cards to fight it off as Luke was dealing with the three polwigles. The cards had cut deeply into the lizard, but it still got close to her and Natalia had to stab it with the knife that Peg gave her. After that the basilisk ran away with all of the cards still stuck in it, and she decided to forget them. The monster probably strayed from the deserts edge and wouldn't come back. Even if it died from bleeding to death, the cards were still not worth the effort to find. Instead, Natalia found small round rocks near the stream to replace the cards and had them piled next to her blanket.

After the basilisk, the three polwigles were more of a tamed annoyance. In fact they seem quite docile.

Ever since the two came to the campsite, these three monsters have raided the area time and again. Likely it was the food in their packs that the monsters wanted. But for some reason the blue critters like to attack Natalia the most. Even after being scared or beaten away by Luke, they come back later to attack her. Luke thought they were still babies and they think Natalia was their mother.

This time around, Natalia tried to attack them with her wooden stick. Of course her switching of hands proved to be her downfall, when she tripped and fell back the polwigles jumped her. Yet two did nothing but bounce around her playfully, while the third hopped up and down on Natalia's stomach. Luke laughed at the sight and took his time to get to her. Once he got the one off of her, Natalia was on her feet and began yelling at him again.

Which was the current argument.

"You said your were going to protect me. Do you not think three monster bouncing around me warrants a rescue?" Natalia said, her mark glowing red.

She turned that anger at the three monster hopping just behind her, and Natalia screamed at them. The polwigles hopped away at her fury, likely they will go back to the stream where they came from.

"Please, Natalia, Mieu is more of threat than those crap-balls. I thought it would be good practice for you."

"Somehow, I doubt that." Natalia said folding her arms and looking at him. Her mark glowed a red color but not as bright as before, meaning she had calmed down some.

"Anyways," Luke started, as he held up a four-foot long stick he picked up, it had laying next to his pack. "While you were making a fool of yourself with the practice moves and the monsters, I think I know what your problem is." He snapped the stick into two halves over his knee.

"Having a poor excuse for a protector?" Natalia offered, her arms still folded.

"No." Luke said. "The thing is, I was teaching you in the wrong way. Do you remember that day when you came to the Manor and told me to wear a nice set of clothes since you and the King were going to show up?"

Natalia held her chin in though. After remembering she nodded looking at Luke with an angry scowl. "Of course. You didn't wear the clothes Aunt Susanne and I pick out. Not only that, you threw peas at me all throughout dinner."

"I know. It was fun." Luke grinned at the memory.

"It was disgraceful!" Natalia snapped at him.

"Must have been. I got you with every hit. That _had_ to have been a sore spot on your pride as a an archer." Luke grinned even bigger.

Natalia fumed at the remark, and her tribal mark glowed redder as her eyes burned at him. "As I stated before a 'pea-brian'.

Luke coughed and changed the subject back to what it was. "The thing is; you're not me, Asch, Guy or Van. So I can't expect you to wield a sword like us. That day Van taught me, he told me something important; you have to use your imagination to see how the attack comes out, as well as how you see yourself perform the attack or Arte." Luke stated with a certain amount of pride for remembering.

Of course Natalia was quick to try to squash his pride. "What is your problem, Luke? Now your start it again with my imagination?" Natalia threw down her arms, ready to start quarreling.

Luke would normally argue back, but like the kind Master that once taught him, he showed kindness to the stubbornness of a student. "No, you got a good thing going with that. What I'm saying is; you are Natalia. You use two hands for battle when using a bow. That's why you keep switching hands and messing up. Your ambi...ambi..." He tried to remember the word but could not recall it.

"Ambidextrous." Natalia corrected him.

"Ya, what I said." Luke nodded, and tossed the two sticks to Natalia.

She caught them and peered at them. "So you think I should use them both?"

"Why not? Tear's instructor, Legretta, did the same thing for her guns; they had blades attached to them. And she _was_ good at close-quarter." Luke reminded her of the God-General. "I don't see why you can't do it."

Natalia thought about it as she looked at the two sticks she held. Luke knew he could say a lot more to push her in the direction she needed to get started. But this was something Natalia had to choose for herself. Reason without will was nothing but a wasted idea, and Natalia had a lot of will; he just gave her simple reason. The rest was all up to her.

"I guess it could work." Natalia looked at the sticks still and asked, "But do you think I can do it? I have trouble with just one sword, two may be a bit much."

Luke shifted his left foot under the long wooden stick Natalia had been using, and popped it into the air before him, and caught it with his left hand. "Of course you can. I taught you most of the basics, the rest is up to you. Imagine both the attack and yourself performing it." He shoulder the training stick and waited for her answer.

And he got it.

What took him years to get the hang of, Natalia spent only a few days to learn. After she looked at the two sticks, and understood what Luke was trying to tell her, she looked at him and smiled triumphantly.

Then the blonde attacked him.

_'Uh-oh.'_ Luke thought.


	11. Chapter 11: Something to Remember

Waltz: Never Alone

**Chapter** **11:** Something to Remember - Lessons Part 3

(**Luke**)

Luke was ready.

He blocked the first slash she made, but she followed with the other stick and he almost didn't block it. Natalia followed up with a third, a full body turn after the second attack, and cut a large diagonal cut from the ground up. Luke backed away from it, and the possibility of a fourth attack. Natalia stopped her attack and smiled brightly at what she had just done.

Luke knew at that moment Natalia had found her place to start.

"I believe I acquired my itinerary for this. Shall we begin to practice in earnest?" Natalia asked with a hint of excitement.

"Before that," Luke pointed his sword to the large rock they have practiced Artes on. It was a seven-foot high spike, weathered away with rain with its tip rounded off. "You know what to do." He told her.

Natalia sighed at the idea, but she did not argue as they walked to it. They stopped ten feet before it and Luke told her to do the Fang Blade Arte. Natalia looked hesitant about it, and did not respond to his instruction.

"Just do what comes to mind, Natalia. Remember; creativity plays a more important role for Artes than anything else in combat. You got a large imagination for that, so don't hold back, because the enemy won't."

Rather than getting mad about her "imagination" like usual, Natalia nodded and faced the rock. She took a stance with her feet apart at should length, and her left side facing the target some. Her right stick held firmly at her side while the left one was held up diagonally to her right shoulder. It looked like her stance with the bow a little but she stood up more.

Ready to go, Natalia dashed for the target with fast speed. Just before she was upon it, she called out the Strike Arte. "**Fang Blade**!"

Cutting left-to-right horizontally with her left stick, she then followed with a diagonal cut upwards with her right. Natalia lifted off the ground with a graceful twist and brought both of them down on the rock, at the same time, for a third strike down the targets center. The double attack was finished with her bringing them back up for another center attack as she flipped effortlessly off the target. The momentum of the motion added to the force of the last strike.

Natalia landed easily five feet from her target with the stance she started with. Once she was sure the Arte was carried out right she turned to Luke for conformation.

Luke stared at her, opened mouth with amazement. Natalia saw this she jumped and squealed with delight. Luke couldn't believe what he just saw. It took him weeks to master the Fang Blade with Van's help; Natalia did it on the first try. The stick in hand fell out of his hand as creeping fear began to climb up his spine.

_'Oh man, I created a monster.'_ Luke thought. _'At this rate she'll be better than me. But wait... If she get's better that means I'll have a good __partner__ to train with, and I can get better as well. All I have to do is just overcome her speed and counter...'_

Luke began to think of ways to fight against Natalia's new skills. It would do him no good if she turned out to be better than him. If that ever happen it would give Natalia another reason to gloat over him. Not to mention his role of protecting her could be at jeopardy. While he was contemplating this, Natalia rushed up to him, a look of pride and excitement on her face.

Luke forgot about all of his worries at the site of her joy. "Well, how was it, Luke? Did I perform the Arte to your standards?"

Luke was quite for moment then folded his arms behind his head. "Let me see. You performed a four-hit Arte, in one-an-half seconds. It takes me and Asch one second to perform the same Arte that's only a two-hit attack. The last two of your attacks use both weapons adding up the number of hits to six. To top it off, you did that flip thing that sends you away from the target, giving the enemy little chance to hit you with a counter attack. My final score; perfect. You found what works for you." Luke gave a big grin. Despite the risk of being out done by her, Luke was glad for her.

Natalia jumped up and down like a giddy little girl who just got the lead in a play and was squealing about getting it. Luke felt sweat drops watching this, he never seen her act like such a fruitcake. Once Natalia was done she threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Luke was caught off by this and almost lost his balance.

"Thank you, Luke! You taught me well. I hope I can be of more help now." Letting her jubilation, seemingly get the better of her, Natalia kissed Luke on the cheek.

This action made Luke freeze with stunned shock. Natalia was aware of what she did and pulled away from him quickly, looking embarrassed. Luke tried to swallow but his throat was too constricted to move the air. Natalia looked troubled and tried to look at Luke but did not make eye contact.

"T-That was a little much, I-I suppose." Natalia said with nervous poise. "I believe I got too caught up in the moment."

Luke tried to say something, but could not find any words. _'Natalia just kissed me. She just kissed me without warning. Is the world coming to an end anyways without the Score?'_ He started to think that he had dreamed it for a moment.

Natalia had _never_ done such a thing. Was it a nightmare or damnation? What ever it was, it was just too much for Luke and he just lost himself.

Natalia saw his shocked expression and said. "Well, it's not like I wanted to. I just felt the overwhelming joy of success, and I lost myself for a few seconds."

Luke just stared.

"What? It was not _that_ big of a deal. I could have done worse than kiss _you_ of all people. In fact, I could have done better." Natalia said, she still sounded nervous by what she did.

Luke still continued to stare. Natalia waited for a moment for him to respond.

But when he still reminded silent she lost her temper at his continual gaping. "How dare you!" Natalia said with a furious tone, throwing her arms down. "I stated it was no big deal. You don't have to act like I cursed you. That staring of yours is starting to make me think you didn't care for it." Natalia glared at him expecting an answer. "Well? What is Luke? If you have something to say then say it. Otherwise, I'll _give_ you something to say." Her voice gave off an air of a cold threat.

Luke was still quite for a moment unmoving and silent. When he finally answered he just fell, face first, to ground like a stiff board. That was all Luke had to say.

(**Luke**)

"Damn. She too much." Luke huffed.

Down on one knee, he had his stick driven into the ground. A few feet away Natalia was on both knees and holding herself up with both her arms, she was breathing heavily with her two sticks laying next to her. They both have been practicing for over an hour nonstop since Natalia performed her Fang Blade. Luke didn't remember what happened after the Arte, but he was awoke by Natalia kicking him hard. She looked outraged for some reason, and he wasn't sure why. When Luke asked her about it, Natalia just blew up and slapped him for a second time.

After his face felt somewhat better, he dropped the matter thinking Natalia was having one of her "moments". He told her since she was getting better with her training they should have a friendly free-for-all so Natalia could loosen out some of the kinks in her new style.

Natalia was quick to jump at the offer with zeal, at least he guessed it was zeal. She was quicker to jump him.

Luke had been smart before hand to predict that Natalia was going to be faster than him. Now that she can use two swords at once, she was going to be too much. And he was right; she tore at him fast. During that time, Luke was on high alert and had to use every thing he knew to block and deflect Natalia's attacks. He even made up a few things and just took wild guesses at what she would to do next. Natalia using two swords gave her good edge over him, if Luke blocked one stick, the other would get his exposed side. The same if he attacked; if she deflected or blocked with one hand, the other one could, again, get his exposed side for a counter. Not to mention her ability to dodge and jump back out the range of his attacks, then rush in for her own attack, keep Luke on a constant edge.

He didn't know what was driving her to push so hard but, she looked angry a good deal of the time. About halfway, she let up and just seemed excited as the rush of the battle got to her. Luke felt it as well, Natalia was something new to him. Her running speed, fast and strong attacks, pushed him in ways no else could do.

After a solid hour of this, they both were completely spent.

Natalia looked to be worse off, she most likely never used all of her muscles in such a way, and her dual wielding looked to take more of her stamina than Luke's own, after all he used only one sword.

_'That was insane!'_ Luke thought. _"I like it!'_ He let go of his stick, got up, and went to Natalia side. She looked up at him with a tired expression. "That was a wild ride. Guy never pushed me so far during our training sessions. I can't wait to see what you can do once you get better." He offered her hand to get up.

"Yes," Natalia said, with heavy breathing. "I...(huff) never knew sword fighting can be so taxing on the body.(huff) Watching you train with Van, I thought anyone could do it. But I say for a fact now; it truly is 'easier said than done'." She took the hand and he lifted Natalia up to her feet. Luke just grinned.

Natalia straitened her hair up and went to their packs. Luke noticed that her hair was a little longer that normal and a little darker. It was a dark sandy blonde color, almost brown like Tear's hair. The fonic dye that Noir used on them was beginning to take effect on Natalia's hair. Luke was going to speak of when a strange feeling came over him, one he had felt before.

Turning around, Luke looked towards the south. All he saw was the edge of the shallow that was their campsite, and his view of the horizon was blocked by the rise of the pit. He didn't move, just keep staring out. Luke didn't know what it was, but there was something out there, and it was giving him the strange feeling. It felt like a sense of familiarization.

He knew this feeling.

"What's wrong?" Natalia asked, standing next to him.

"Nothing." Luke said, taking one last look. "Just thought I felt something."

"Oh? It must be those three monsters. There back again." Natalia said, motioning to were the three polwigles were hopping just near the edge of the camp. Natalia shrugged and handed him something. "Here."

Luke got two apple slices in his hand. About to eat one of them without thought Luke instinctively stopped. He looked at them, trying to remember when he had cut an apple up to eat. After a second Luke realized the truth, and his skin turned pale with fear.

Snatching the other apple slices out of Natalia's hands, Luke hollered at her. "Are you crazy? I thought I told you not to mess with our food!"

Natalia looked stunned at the sudden outburst, but she was quick to recover and yell back. "Your never going to let me forget about my cooking skills, are you? I just cut the apple into four slices, Luke! I even took the apple out of your bag, so I know it's good. Why don't you stop this pointless drivel of yours! It's not like I curse the food I touch."

Luke stared at Natalia. "You never learn, do you? See for yourself." With that, he threw the apple slices at the three monsters, and they gobbled it all up then hopped around with a glee of joy at receiving a fruity treat.

Natalia looked dumbfounded at the act, and then turned to Luke. "What an utter waste of food. And not to mention that. but those monsters will just be back-" Natalia's argument was cut short when an ear-splitting sound engulfed the campsite.

Luke covered his ears, looking for the cause the noise. It came from the three monsters as they were screaming out in pain. They were no longer bouncing in joy, but rolling around in agony, their round bodies swelling up like balloons. Luke gritted his teeth as the noise they made was loud, it was almost painful. The polwigles careened around for a moment then stopped and the noise died away. Once the ringing in his ears stopped Luke looked to Natalia and asked "what the hell" did she to the apple.

"Nothing," She started in a nervous voice. "I just cut it up. That was all."

Luke didn't waste time as he went to Natalia and grabbed her knife, believing it had to be more than just "cut it up". Natalia made a comment about him searching her person without her permission, but Luke ignored her. Finding her knife in her dark-blue over shirt, Luke pulled it from the sheath and was quick to see that something _was _wrong.

"What's this green stuff on the knife?" He pointed with one hand at the green streaks on the blade of the knife in his other hand.

"Oh, that," Natalia looked at it. "It came from the blood of that basilisk I stabbed this morning."

"AND YOU FORGOT TO CLEAN THE BLADE!" Luke yelled at her. _'Shes going to do it! Natalia is going to finish the job of killing me with her chef skills.'_ He thought in terror.

"Oh please, Luke" Natalia pouted like it was no big deal. "It's not like it was going to kill you."

At that moment the three monsters wailed out again as they swelled up even more. They had already doubled in size, and just when Luke thought they going to keep swelling up, one of the polwigles blew up. The sound was like that of very large paper bag, full of air, that just got popped. The other two monsters wailed their final death note before exploding, one after the other.

The camp site grew deathly quite after that.

Luke looked at the remains of the three poor monsters then looked at Natalia with a grim tone. "Couldn't kill me, huh? Try telling that to them." He pointed to the spot were the three monsters been bouncing joyfully before. "_PERMANET_ rule as of now; your never preparing any of the food; I don't even want you pouring water into my cup. I'll handle it all."

Luke threw down the law right then and there.

Natalia was still gazing at the spot of the three monsters had been then sank to her knees and moaned in utter defeat. She had seen, firsthand, the results of her disastrous cooking skills.

Luke walk to his pack ready to go take a bath once he cleans up the remains of the unfortunate polwigles. _'I feel sorry for them. But maybe now, Natalia can get it through that thick skull of hers. Hopefully, I can sleep better with one less thing trying to kill me.'_ Luke thought.

Just as he was about to pick up his wash-cloth, Luke felt that sensation again. He straightened up and looked to the east. He was sure now it was not his imagination, the feeling was faint but it was definitely there. He stood still for a moment and the experience subsided. Luke did not sense anything harmful about, it just felt like the way he once knew it; a feeling of kinship.

"Ion?" Luke whispered. That was what the feeling was telling him.

That had been what Luke felt when he first meet the Fon Master in the Cheagle Woods. It was now what he was experiencing again, a sense of bonding or connection. Luke had no idea what it was that was that making him think in such a way, but it couldn't be Ion, for he died months ago.

When he couldn't make sense of it, Luke just shrugged it off, thinking that another near-death episode with Natalia's cooking made him suffer a low-grade effect of "seeing one's life flash before their eye.


	12. Chapter 12: Shadows

Waltz: Never Alone

**Chapter 12:** Shadows

(**?**)

_A week before in the forest near Baticul_...

The Black Monster roared at her, anger shining in its visible red-eye. The air around them trembled at the other worldly cry of the monster, causing animals and other hidden monsters to flee the area. The young woman stood before the beast with a wary yet clam expression as she watched it with calculating eyes. Her body masked under a long silver cape and her face hidden by the hood and cloth mask. The sky was gray cover that spoke of rain and she had on both to keep dry.

It stood fifteen feet high on its hind legs, three times her height. Black leathery skin covered with dark red hair that formed a jagged main up the back to its head, covering one eye as the other glared down at her. It massive body looked like misshapen mix of a lumbering ape with a rabid ox. Long arms with sharp claws on the finger that can rip flesh like paper. Behind the monster swung it's tail, a weapon shaped like a double-headed battle-ax that had been grafted on, something 'Fido' knew how to use.

The Black Monster had chins on it, attached to large metal spikes, once suggesting that some idiots had been tried to capture it before. She saw three, one in the arm, one in its left leg and one on it's back. The monster was too strong to be captured or killed, the black streams of fonons that surrounded the massive body, like heat vapors, prevented damage from all but the strongest weapon and magics. And worst of all, the Black Monster was a fast healer making it an aggressive hunter. Something no adventurer or poacher would want to make a foe of.

But it was not a choice for her. She had something the beast wanted back.

She looked up at it and thought, _'I grow tired looking at your ugly face.'_

The Black Monster looked down at her and, as if it could read her thoughts, roared a deafening call that stated it will never tire of chasing after her since Inista Marsh. Knowing how the monster behaved, she was not surprised when it attacked her. With a lurch forward, it swiped its right claw at her and she swiftly jumped back and countered with her own attack only because she needed to get the monster madder than what it already is.

"**Eclair de ****Larmes****!**" She called out the Arte.

From below the Black Monster came a glyph and a cross of light burned it from below. The Black Monster was unfazed by the magic and she launched another to irate the creature to attack her more aggressively.

"**Holy Lance!**" She called the second attack.

A larger glyph appeared under the Black Monster immediately to target it. From above four large sharp gimlets of light spun in mid-air then stopped, their deadly points aimed at the Black Monster. They hung in the air for a moment then speared the target all at once. The monster roared in anger and attacked her. The Arte did not harm Fido but agitated to attack her, just as she knew it would. But it was not enough for what she needed.

Turning on the spot, the Black Monster twisted it's body and the ax-tail followed to slashed out at her. Calmly the girl jumped over it and the ax-tail missed her easily. The tail swung back the other way for a second time, as the monster was quick to follow-up for another. This would have caught an inexperience fighter off guard and likely end their life if they were not prepared. But for her it was an easy read as she jumped high enough to land on the passing tail to hop on it and jumped away from the massive black body.

As she was in mid-air she quickly estimated her potion of landing and called out her next Arte. "**Wind!**"

Once she landed, the Arte was done and she stood in an area rich with the Third Fonons, causing the spot to glow a bright green. Opening her fon slots she drew them into her body and cast another Holy Lance.

The Black Monster turned its huge body at her to attack again but it was too late as she called her next Arte, "**Sephira Lance!**"

Her Holy Lance changed into a Fonic Arte with the aid of the field of fonons. The Fonic Arte caused five large spears to appear over the Black Monster and they all speared at the same time causing it apparent harm and they stayed there so the monster could not move. A sixth, lager, spear appeared directly above and impaled the foe down the center followed by lighting strike in it's wake. This caused the Black Monster roared in pain. The Fonic Arte was one of her strongest and the fact it caused Fido to feel pain was something to say since slaying it was not possible at the moment.

The Black Monster shook off the pain after the spears disappeared and looked down at her, the shinning red-eye glowing dangerously. It dispensed with toying around with its thief any longer and dropped to all fours and charged at her with frighting speed that shook the ground.

"About time." She said, as she watched it attack her.

The monster raised one clawed forearm and swiped at her and she ducked under it. It attacked with the other arm driving the claws into the ground where she back-stepped from it. The Black Monster chased after her, smashing the ground with its claws when it missed her every time she dodged the attacks. The area they were in was not large and the monster managed to back her up to a tree in moments. When she had nowhere to run it lashed out at her again. Not afraid, she waited at the last second and jumped over the sideswipe and the claws cut into the tree leaving deep slash marks.

Jumping up on the arm of the monster, she ran up the length of it, up to the shoulder with quick speed and stopped right when she was face to face with the one eye that always glared at her. She felt the rage surging thought the eye and didn't want to look into all that malice for long. Without thinking the young woman kicked off from Fido and landed several yards then quickly deciding it was time to stop fooling around herself. Picking her target, she threw back her cape and drew the weapons out from the hostlers behind her with quicksilver speed.

Fontech gun in each hand. A twin a pair they had a black finish with silver slides. A deadly crescent blade that ran from just below the muzzle to the grip. The polished, silver blades serrated with edges with a feather motif.

Pressing the selector switch for the third setting, she aimed for the red-eye and fired. Bullets shoot out at rapid speed as they hit the monster in the eye with excellent accuracy, each pull of the trigger fired a brace of three bullets at a time for each gun. But despite the concentration of firepower in one spot, the black energy that swirled around the monster protected it from the weak bullets. Halting her attack she took a quick glance at the capacity meter of her tech-guns. The energy reading was nearly dark on both the guns. The thin gauge, just below the slide, was all dark except for a tiny bit of red. She was almost out of ammo.

She thumbed the selectors to the first setting.

The Black Monster faced her again on all fours and charged her, launching itself into the air seemingly like a flying a head-butt. She jumped into the air and twisted herself, performing her Mid-jump skill, jumped again to the right, evading the attack with a horizontal leap. The Black Monster missed her again and turned on her with frightful speed, it head missing her by two feet. Just as Fido's head passed by, she fire off four rounds before she landed a few yards away. The stronger shots caused the head to lurch from the power of the tech-guns first setting.

She turned on the beast and brought her guns up at the same time, side-by-side, to take aim. "**Bullet Storm!**" The Strike Arte released a hail of bullets despite the first settings slow fire rate, the guns shrieking like a flock of angry hawks.

The heavy hitting bullets jarred the head of the Black Monster like angry hornets made of lead, causing it jolt from each of the attacks. The monster howled and charged through the steady stream of firepower and clawed at her like her attacks no longer had any effect.

Her attack broken, she dodged the claws and fired off two more rounds at the eye. Quickly then she ran for the closest tree to her with the Black Monster giving immediate chase. She ran for the trunk of a large oak tree and sprinted as fast as she could. The increase in speed allowed her to run up the trunk for ten feet before her legs burned with from the effort. Just as gravity tried to claim her, she kicked off the tree to the branch she wanted to reach. When she got close enough, she used the left-handed gun; sliver blade to slashed at the branch. The jagged, feather like teeth bit into the wood and fastened on. She held on tightly to the gun, dangling fifteen feet in the air. Fido caught up with her and seeing her exposed like that, raised itself up on its hind legs until they were both face to face, not more than five feet apart.

She looked at the red-eye from under her hood and raised her right arm and pointed the tech-gun at the eye again and fired. The bullet struck dead-on and the monster fell back on all fours rubbing its eye like a dog getting water out it eye. Displeased with the irritation, the monster glared up at her then started to cut at the base of the with the ax-tail. The impact shook the tree and caused her to sway, the blade of the fontech gun held fast. Acting fast, she lifted herself up with her left arm and wrapped both her legs around the branch and once secured she dislodged the gun and hanged from the branch upside down, her cape hanging down past her. From there, the Black Monster was below her and both her guns free.

Taking aim she fired off four rounds and shot for the eye once more. When she pulled the trigger for the fourth time the right gun did nothing but click; it's ammo was spent. With ease, she pulled herself atop of the branch and braced herself there in a squat position as the monster repeated attacked the tree again, determined to bring her down. The tree swayed with each attack and she held to the branch with one arm allowing her body to sway with the tree to keep balance. Both her guns were quickly holstered as she tried to think of a plan.

_'I can't keep this up. That stupid eye is the only sensitive spot and my gun's first setting is nothing but __gnats__ to it. I need Fido to breathe fire or else I won't be able to reload.'_ She thought.

Looking down below she saw the monster, who she calls Fido, clawing and cutting at the trunk with maddening frenzy to break down her safety. Watching this for a moment she formulated a plan and quickly took out her left tech-gun. The energy reading was nearly black, a few more bullets and it will be empty like it's twin.

_'But just enough.'_ She thought with a smile tugging at the corner of her lip.

Putting the gun back, she held on to the branch with one arm and leaned over to look down at the ground better. She looked at the tree trunk and saw that Fido had cut half of it up but the sturdy oak was meters thick and was holding up to the extreme abuse very well.

_'Time for a little help.'_ She thought. With the plan ready, she imagined how the Arte will perform, opened her fon slots and drew the Creation energy from the left gun and called out the spell. "**Holy Lance!"**

The Arte formed a the base of the tree and the triangular spears of light circled around it. Spinning once to take aim, they were close to the Black Monster but ignored it, and then impaled the tree around the cut section Fido had been working on. The magic bore large holes in the tree as she had envisioned it, and the new damaged areas caused the tree to sway under its own weight. There was brief moment when nothing happened, the Black Monster down below looked up at her with a quizzical tilt of it head. And for a moment she wondered if she attacked the wrong part of the tree.

Then the tree began to fall forward, loud cracking sound as wood was breaking apart.

It was slow at first but it picked up speed and it fell on the Black Monster who roared at the trap. Jumping from the branch before it fell completely, the young woman launched herself away from the collision and fell fast to the ground. Just before hitting the forest floor, she did Mid-jump, a quick hop up, allowing her to control her landing. Once her feet touched the ground with ease, the girl turned to face the mess she left behind.

The large oak tree had fallen on the Black Monster and squashed it. Despite the monster's formidable defense, it was not protected by an attack based on mass alone. Her hard-hitting bullets proved it. And even thought Fido was bigger, stronger, and more resilient than her, the oak tree was heavier than both of them.

She smirked at the little plan, but it was short-lived as the Black Monster howled out in fury. Getting up like a startled dog, it threw the tree off of itself, kicking up massive amount of dirt and leaves in the process. The beast stood on it hind legs and glared at her with the shinning crimson eye. It breathed out and she could see the heat vapors coming out the air around the snout.

_'Finally!'_ She thought. With steeled nerves, she stared walking towards the Black Monster.

Slowly she reached for her fontech guns under her cape as Fido stared down at her. When she got close enough the monster growled, took a deep breath, and let out a large jet of flame at her. Seeing the moment, she drew her guns and ran head-on into the searing fire. She had the brief thought that someone would call her stupid for such an act of recklessness, but they would have said otherwise if they knew that she had been taunting the monster the whole time for this precise moment. All of her Artes and attacks did no damage to it, and the weight of the massive oak only enraged the beast. But that had been her plan the whole time; to get Fido as mad as possible. She was too skilled and too smart to fight something she could no kill, let alone harm. But if she got it angry enough, the Black Monster would breath fire at her, and _that _was what she wanted.

Darting to face the fire, she stopped just before it and brought her guns up as fast as she could just before the first lick of the flames touched her. "**Decay!**" She called out.

Two fonic crest glowed before each of her guns and so close they over lapped each other, they glowed for a moment and started to die away. When the fire from the Black Monster collided with them, the fonic crest flared to life and stayed as they absorbed the flames. Her powers took over as the crest broke down the fonons in the flame and changed it into Creation that was being transferred into the fontech guns. The heat of the flames was intense but she endured it as the monster continued to release its fiery torrent.

Once Fido stopped, the girl lowered her guns and quickly retreated from it with a series of back jumps. Once a safe distance she stole a quick glance at the energy meter on each tech-guns. The once black strips were now halfway filled, the red stretched into a yellow color were it stopped to the empty black. If the guns had been full it would have glowed with green as well, but for now she more than enough.

"Okay, Fido, time to end our date for the day." She said to the Black Monster.

The black beast stared at her on it hinds legs, the dark energy of the swirling First Fonons protecting it like an outer shell. It hesitated for the moment to consider what she was all about. As far as the young woman was concerned, Fido was slow, cumbersome and more of a bother than anything, but it was not stupid. It had the ability to learn, something most other monster lacked in all but the most primitive way. The way it hesitated showed that; it knew she was up to something.

And it was most definitely correct in that matter.

Not waiting for the monster to make the next move, she darted in at full sprint. Guns before her and cape trialing after her, she thumbed the selector switches to the second setting for normal bullets and rate of fire. Shooting at the red-eye again, she charged at Fido with reckless abandon. The Black Monster forgot about its concern and attacked her by clawing at her with wide sweep of its left forearm. She nimbly jumped over the attack and landed on the arm. From there, she pushed her daring attack further by running up the arm to the shoulder for a second time, came within a foot of the monsters only sensitive spot. If the eyes were truly the windows to the soul, then the only thing she saw was a bottomless pit of hate and rage in the Black Monster.

Working with her speed, she set the selector in the right tech-gun to the first setting and fired off two rounds quickly causing the monster to flinch while she holstered the left gun. At point-blank, the powerful bullets did the trick and she was quick to reach under her cape with the free hand to grab a small pouch within one of her item belt's pockets. Still on the monster's shoulder, she leaped off with a back flip before it could throw her off like it did the oak tree. She straightened herself in mid-air with a twist and threw the small pouch in her left hand at the Black Monster's face. As soon as the pouch hit solid surface, yellow dust came out in small cloud that fogged the beast's head. The Black Monster roared in fury as it swatted at the rafflesia pollen like it was the most irritating swarm that bothered it.

Landing hard on the ground, the young woman faced the target and took out her left gun again and shoulder both of them with the grips pointing out. Squeezing the release triggers in the pistol grips, the bottoms opened up and rectangle shape objects popped out and the bottoms closed. The two objects were waste clips, and as soon as they hit the ground they began to melt. They meant nothing to her and so she ignored them.

The monster was too agitated by the pollen to bother with her. She was amazed how the pollen of the big flowers in swamp could drive the large monster into such a state. But more than that, it allowed the Black Monster to drop its guard long enough for her to use her special powers.

Looking at the monster for a brief second more, she opened her fon slots in her arms and drew from Creation energy in her guns and aimed her left tech-gun at the Black Monster. Brilliant light of white and blue colors emitted from the end of her weapon as the energy gathered into a sphere of illuminating power. The bright energy danced with light that was strong like the sun but did not glare, it would make anyone think it was a shinning star she had captured from the night sky. When the orb of energy finished gathering, she it held for a moment and waited for the chance to use it. As Black Monster was still clawing it's face trying to rid its eye of the pollen, a split second of exposure and the shinning eyes was in her line of sight.

Pulling the trigger she released the Strike Arte. "**Star Breaker!**"

The orb of Creation shoot out with screaming speed and integrated itself on the face of the Black Monster. The red-eye was completely gone under the concentration of power, a bright sphere that held it's shape, and the pure thermal heat of it seared the monsters skin. Burning smoked came from the area on the face, and before the Black Monster could claw at it, the young woman finished her attack.

"**Shatter**!" She cried out.

With a leaping, full twist back, she fired off her right gun and an arrow of the same white and blue starlight, shot out and struck the small sphere she first released. Once the second shot collided with it, the orb of Creation energy exploded and the blast was strong enough to kick up a vicious gust of wind that spread out. The wind fluttered her cape from her body like a flag on a pole before it died away. Holstering her guns in that moment, she watched the thousands of tiny sprinkles of lights fall around the monster, the remaining bits of Creation from her attack. They fell like bit of jeweled snow as the Black Monster screamed out with unearthly roar that could be heard for miles. Birds in nearby trees that did not fly away from the fighting noises before, took to flight now to escape from the terror the noise emitted.

From the gray sky above, the rain began to fall.

When the sound struck her, she held her chest in reflex as the Black Heart responded to the Black Monster's pain and fury. It ached her a little, but she expected as much and watched on as the Black Monster thrashed around in pain while it had one clawed hand covering it's face from the attack. It was eerie for her to see how human like it acted the way it cradled it's wound. Once Fido was able to overcome the pain, it looked at her. The eye was gone and half of its snout face was burned so badly it looked mutated. Roaring once more in defiance, it turned from her and ran off into the forest, knocking aside small trees that could not withstand its massive body.

She watched it leave, the Black Heart in her chest, that gave her the ache, told her the beast was fleeing. Once the small pain was gone, she took off the hood of her cape and cloth mask, then gave a two finger salute in the direction the monster had gone.

"Until we meet again." She said in low voice, not caring if anything heard her.

The rain fell in a pleasing shower and the young woman lifted her face up and closed her eyes, reveling in the moment of peace. It was of small comfort for the pain that she _knew_ would come quickly. But for the moment she had some measure of peace.

The Black Monster was gone, the combined mix the rafflesia pollen and her Creation infused Arte scared it off. But it would be back for her, not for several days, but it would come back for her like it always does. As long as she needed the Black Heart to stay alive, the monster will come for her no matter what. After all, that piece of heart that was attached to her's had once belonged to the Black Monster called Fido.

As she bask in the falling rain the moment she feared came then and the pain was more wretched than the first time. Falling to her knees and clutching her chest, the female gunman cried out.

Her tears flowed down her face mixed with the rain as it wept with her.

* * *

A/N- The Black Monster in this chapter is known as the Behemoth in the game. It is **not** Rose from Legend of Dragoons.


End file.
